Ode to Random Insanity
by LilManiac
Summary: A series of small stories which range from action to romance to just plain stupidiy. CHAPTER THIRTYFIVE! DAX AND PILOT ARE INSAAANE!
1. fight and flight

**This is just a tribute to my insanity at the moment… plus, I'm bored… and I can't seem to get on with my other stories… even my Unseen story wigged me out…**

**I should really get a life…… :)**

**And this may include a whole lot of action, weepy bits, swearing and other what-nots that I have yet to create! Read on!**

**Hey, maybe I'll eventually make sense in this…**

**(grins cheekily) NAAAAAAA! JUST MADNESS!**

**And if you tell me what you think happened to them, I'll give you all a free COOKIE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I jumped back, slamming into the wall. Seeing an iron fist coming at me, I ducked, letting myself slide down the wall as far as I could go. I heard a horrendous crunch and managed to look up to seethe damage that hand had caused to the wall.

That could've been my head!

"Ready to die Jade?" asked the horrible creature that used to be my friend.

That creature… was Erek.

I tried to speak… tried to say _something_ that would stop this evil creature that used to be peaceful, but nothing came out. The most I could get out was a strangled gasp.

"Not today!" came a cry, and a blue flash of light hit Erek, sending him into the wall on my right. My head shot around to see Marco and Ithiell there. Ithiell was the one holding the Jara gun.

"Are you ok?" Marco asked rushing over to me. I winced in pain as he helped me up.

"My leg… a near miss, but…"

He nodded, then crouched down, turning his back to me "Piggyback?"

I positioned myself behind him and he grabbed my legs, getting up with a grunt of effort.

"Hurry up you two! This moderated Jara gun won't hold him long!" Ithiell snapped firing at Erek again.

Marco ran out of the doors, and Ithiell slammed his hand on the control panel, shutting and locking the door.

"That'll hold him for a few more minutes" He sighed, then led us down the winding corridors of the Yeerk ship.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Rtaia**

"Have you got it?"

"I've got it! I've got it!"

"All right, now… pull!" I pulled back, and so did Tobias. Together, we managed to set up a temporary way for us to seal the door. The wire would, hopefully, hold until we reached suitable atmospheric conditions on the place called Earth.

Right now, the fighter was falling apart. And after the last hit, it was falling towards earths atmosphere, much faster than I had intended.

Our only hope... was my flying skills. If I could get us to water, we would be all right. If not… we were doomed, as humans say.

Tobias yanked his oxygen mask off when it was safe, gasping on the air that was in the fighter.

"Gah! What the heck is in this thing? Motor fuel?" He asked as I took my own off, returning to the controls as fast as I could. Tobias was soon beside me, taking the weapons station.

"As I have told you before, the oxygen masks are not equipped for human intake"

"Great. Ax's missing twin" he muttered, demorphing to his bird form, before remorphing to help me.

I believed it would not do much good. We had barely lost the Blade ship's little sister, and now we were heading for our doom.

All of a sudden, we hit the atmosphere! Both of us were thrown forward!

I sucked in a deep breath, taking the controls and trying my best to see out of the shaking window and guide the damaged fighter towards water. At these speeds, there was no way we could make it out without being excruciatingly burned or die of lack of oxygen. Or, perhaps, be ripped apart by the speed at which we were going.

None of it seemed a good option.

Slowly, the shaking of the damaged fighter began to cease, and my fingers flew across the control panel, adjusting the ship in the smallest ways.

At last, I saw the ocean looming in front of us. I pulled the fighter back, levelling it out as best as I could and knowing it was our only hope. Beside me, Tobias was screaming and using very inappropriate language in the human race.

I gritted my teeth as I saw the ocean looming faster… and faster…

"Oh holy mother of… fucking hell!"

"Impact in five-"

"Shit!"

"Four-"

"We're gonna die!"

"Three-"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Two-"

"Oh…"

"One"

"…crap"

Then, blackness.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

_**(A/N; Oh I've wanted to do this for like… FOREVER! AHAHAHA! SOPPY BITS AHEAD! Hehehehehehehee!)**_

**Robert**

I looked at my mother. She looked at me.

"Robert, I really don't understand you. If you think this is funny then-"

"It's not funny! It was never _meant_ to be funny!" I snapped, balling my hands into fists. Why didn't she believe me!

"Mum, you're in danger here. We need to leave _now_" I got up, going to stand in front of her "Now are you going to come with me, or am I gonna have to take you by force?"

She stood up, only a little shorter than I was, and glared at me.

"I believe force" I suddenly felt something pressing into my stomach, and backed up enough to see…

A Dracon beam!

"Mum… no…"

"Oh yes…" She raised the weapon, pointing it at my forehead. I saw no fight in her…

Then again, after what my father had done to her, it was understandable that she'd given up inside her own mind…

(Robert, MOVE!) Came the yell, which jolted me out of my stupor.

I slammed the gun upwards, then knocked it out of her grasp. Before she could react, I slammed my elbow into her neck, leaving her gasping for air.

"I'm sorry mum…" I croaked, unable to take my eyes off the form of my mother…

(Robert GET OUT OF THERE!)

Again, that voice got me moving. I ran to the door, slammed it open, then really bolted down the street, pushing myself for all I had. I knew she'd have backup soon… I knew…

(Robert, I think you should… hey! What are you doing!) cried the voice as I dove into the treeline, heading straight for the only place I could think of then.

And that place was the small waterfall.

When I got there I collapsed onto the soft ground above it, balling my hands into fists and fighting back the tears that threatened to consume me.

But for some reason… for once… I couldn't stop them from falling. I just… I couldn't…

I sucked in a breath through my clenched teeth, tears just running down my cheeks like a river, my hair just covering my face and eyes making me just want to rip it out and scream and hit something or someone… I was all alone…

My father was an asshole, my… my older sister had killed herself after he'd… and… and now my mother was taken from me too?

IT WASN'T FUCKING FAIR!

I pounded the ground with my fists, screaming through clenched teeth, shaking uncontrollably.

I felt something touch my shoulder, and I threw a fist out and around, making someone jump back.

It was Rachel.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I tried to get you to shift, and all you…"

"In case you haven't noticed" I snarled "My mother is a controller, and I'm all alone here"

"Well, surely you have-"

"THEY'RE IN IRELAND! GET A CLUE RACHEL! NOW FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I glared at her. She glared right back.

"You don't have to be rude, I'm just-"

"Go away" I whispered "You can never understand what I'm going through"

With that I turned away from her, curling my legs up to my chest and just looking out over the waterfall. The cool spray that was reaching me was a little soothing, at least.

"We'll, I'm here for you. You're not alone" I felt her sit beside me, and I tried to ignore her. But I couldn't.

Especially when her arms went around my hunched shoulders, and her face buried into my back. And that's when I snapped like I'd never snapped before.

I openly cried. For the first time in god knows how many years, I just bawled.

Maybe it was recent evens, or maybe it was that somehow Rachel understood me more than I thought, but I couldn't stop myself from bawling.

After what seemed like forever, the tears seemed to evaporate, and I wiped my face dry. I had control now. I had to have control when I went back with her and the Animorphs!

It was the only way to go…

And I'd never live it down if Marco or Jade saw me like this. In fact, if any of them saw me like this… damn I'd never be able to face them then!

I slowly got up, with Rachel slipping off me as I did, looking down at the waterfall. I could just walk… and keep walking…

No! I had to have payback! Those jerks would _pay_!

I turned to face Rachel, who was standing up as well "Let's go back"

She nodded, stepping close to me "Are you… you know, okay?"

"Fine, for now" I managed a genuine smile "Thanks, for just being there for me"

She smiled back "You're welcome"

I don't know why I did what I did next, but suddenly I was touching her cheek, more tenderly than I had done so with anyone. Not even when my sister Anna had needed me… but she was gone…

She leaned into my touch, a very unlike Rachel thing to do.

Plus, she was already with someone-

I pulled my hand back, realising what I'd done and blushed "Uh, sorry, I… I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok. Tobias and I aren't really… together…"

I gave her a strange look as she stepped even closer to me. Now, we were just inches apart.

"You're… but I thought…"

My breath caught in my throat as I looked down at her. She was looking up at me like she wasn't sure. Just like I wasn't sure.

Our faces were suddenly so close, and then…

I pressed my lips against hers, hearing her let out a startled gasp, then return the kiss.

I wrapped my arms gently around her waist, and she put her arms securely around my neck.

So, this was what it felt like to be… to be cared about like this…

This was what it was like to let someone in.

I found myself not minding it much at all.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Want more babble-drabble guys? I have a few more ideas if you want more… :)**


	2. unknown love

**Ok, another insane chapter of random madness and boredom from me… I hope you enjoy…**

**And just so you know, I don't have anything against the Tobias/Rachel, Jake/Cassie pairings at all (I personally think they're cute) I just like playing around with them a little… you know, see what'll happen if I did this and that… :) ha! My lil alien thing… haha!**

**Traycon3; its not just drabble, its BABBLE DRABBLE! hehe! So glad you enjoyed it! **

**karone-sakura; I thought you knew that already! But yes, I'll take your advice on that one! **

**()-um… sorry, I didn't know. And as I say above, I have nothing against Rachel and Tobias, I just thought I'd see how Rachel would do with her male counterpart. And which story is yours? I'd like to read it, please:)**

**LittleMidgett; oh yeah! Good point! AHAHAHA! Oh so fun… **

**Oh, this chapter? Inspired a lil by the Gorillaz 'Feel Good Inc'**

**Oh, and a lil warning too… just in case… I'm a little… hormonal… BAH! **

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Ithiell**

I bolted up, my heart racing. I felt the cuts and bruises from a few hours before, clenching my teeth at the pain that raced through my body.

I'd just fought with Visser Three. The result wasn't too good.

Cassie was in a tight spot, and since I had no time to change and get nasty, I leapt to her defence. He became something that almost tore me limb from limb, giving me more cuts and bruises than I could count. I had gotten away, but barely. Cassie had been with me, but…

I grabbed the deep cut at my shoulder, which had started to ache, then realised it was bandaged.

I was instantly alert, looking around at my surroundings. I was in the barn!

"What the heck?" I muttered, thinking back. The last thing I remembered was landing in the forest, cutting myself on the trees as I fell, then… nothing.

_Cassie…_I realised it then, struggling to get up and find her.

"Ah, so the dead have risen" My head jerked up to see who other but Cassie, holding a rake at her side. She didn't seem amused.

"Cassie! Are you..."

"I'm fine. It's _you_ I'm worried about. Now, lie back down before you rip your stiches" she pointed the rake at me, making me cringe.

"I cant lie down here!"

"Oh, and why not?" She asked dropping the rake and coming over to me, hands on her hips.

"For one thing, your _parents_ and whoever else comes into this barn, and another thing, I have to see if the others-"

"They made it out fine. I called each one of them and they gave me the ok"

"Even Tobias and Ax?"

"Jake said they got out too"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I winced as I had a muscle spasm that travelled up the entire left side of my body.

"Ithiell, lie down, you'll be ok here. My parents won't be back until tomorrow" she said forcefully, pushing on my chest to lie me back down. At first I resisted, but then the pain got too much and I let her lie me back down, watching as she checked over the injuries on my arm.

"Oh really? Well, that seems a little too convenient for me" I muttered, clenching my teeth as she pressed down on the cut on my shoulder.

"It's a Wildlife conservation meeting. Usually they bring me along, but I uh…" she looked away, continuing to poke and prod me. I managed a weak smile.

"I understand"

She just hummed, continuing her work.

"You know, I'm not an animal" I yanked my tail from her grasp. I knew what was wrong with it, and I knew how to fix it. It was just annoying having her check me over like I was one of her barn animals.

"Ithiell, please! I'm trying to check you over so-"

"Look, I know what's wrong with my tail. It's got a few broken bones, okay?" I managed to sit up "And if you just listen to me for a moment-"

"Ithiell, you're hurt! I'm not letting you leave here until you're better!" She came up to my face, glaring at me. For a short girl who took care of animals for a living, she sure had a temper.

"You want me better? I can do that" I swung my legs over the other side, standing up a little wobbly, then focused my mind and began to shift. When I was done, I was a healthy, teenage human. I turned to face her, grinning triumphantly.

"There. All better"

"That's not what I _meant_ Ithiell! And you know it!"

I shrugged my human shoulders "I'll focus on getting better when I get home"

"You're only making it worse"

"No, I'm just temporarily fixing the problem. It's better than nothing"

She just glared at me. I stared straight back at her.

She sighed, putting her hands up "Okay, that's it! I give in! Go get yourself killed, I don't care anymore"

I watched as she picked up her rake, going to an empty stall to work. I sighed, going over to her.

"Cassie, I'm sorry. I know you mean well, but… well, I'm not human, so my anatomy isn't suited to your kind of first aid"

She didn't turn around. I put my head back, groaning.

"Cassie, come on. Talk to me"

Nothing.

"Please?"

Still nothing.

"Cassie" I gently grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. And nearly getting impaled on the rake as she did. She looked blandly up at me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could explain, but… I can't"

"Why? There's some kind of law that stops you from doing so?"

"Uh, no, it's just… well, we barely understand it ourselves"

She just stared at me "You know, for a Chanaiben, you're a real jerk"

That stung. Coming from someone like Cassie, it really stung.

She started to turn back, but I took her shoulder gently one more time, and…

And suddenly I was on the floor, with the rake at my throat.

"Just because I'm a girl it doesn't make me weak"

"I never said that" I grabbed the rake, yanking it left and making her cry out and fall. I jumped over, pressing the rake over her shoulders, hunched over her.

"But then again, I'm a jerk Chanaiben"

"Raa!" she yelled, yanking the rake left, using my unsteady stance as an advantage. Seconds later she was straddling my hips, the rake pressed hard into my chest.

"It still doesn't mean I'm gonna let you walk all over me"

"I never intended it like that" I gasped out, realising Cassie was much stronger than she looked. It was no wonder the Animorphs, and in fact all the humans I knew, lasted so long. Their looks could be very deceiving, as well as the fact that they were extremely resilient. And I really admired them for this.

Cassie chucked the rake aside, just leaning on me. I looked up at her, not sure what she was up to.

"You have to get better Ithiell" she said gently.

I sighed "I know that Cassie, but right now… I'm a leader. And I have to find my crew and see if they're all right. And I have to make sure that they-"

"Ithiell, they _know_, all right? And I know you have responsibilities, but you can't go doing what you do while you're so banged up"

I didn't know what else to say.

Plus, the position I was in was making me feel funny. Well, my human form anyway.

"Uh, Cassie? Can you get off me? I uh… I think something's wrong" I muttered, and I think she realised it too. She jumped off me, and I jumped up too, almost crashing into her.

I looked down at her… we were so close…

I felt my human hormones going insane, and I didn't understand what was happening until her lips were against mine. I kissed her back, still unsure of my human mouth. It was all so strange…

And it just got stranger from that point on.

**(A/N; hehehe! I just _had _to try that pairing! Please don't hate me! Jake and Cassie together RULE! So, naturally… I'm gonna play around some more…)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

I had dance classes today. It was in P.E. Or, in American terms, Gym.

"OH THINGS JUST KEEP GETTING BETTER!" I sang at the top of my lungs, bouncing around the room to a tape someone had brought here. The teachers couldn't find the dance music we needed, so while we waited, we played some of our own.

"Oh yeah Mandy! You go gal! Wooohooo!" Sarah yelled to me, dancing along with me. We took both of each others hands and just spun around and round in circles until we were both dizzy and fell over.

I just giggled, and that made Sarah giggle. Which made all the girls giggle.

I felt myself being picked up, and heard a familiar groan.

"It's bad enough being your dance partner, but can you come off the caffeine?" Robert asked, turning me around. He didn't look amused.

"Uuuuuuummmmmm……" I looked at Sarah, and we both burst out laughing "NAAA!"

"Good grief, I'm outta here" he muttered, walking back into the guys change rooms.

"What, and take off that adorable sports uniform?" I called after him. He just turned, giving me a sour look, then went into the room. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

After an hour, we were dismissed. And then, of course, we all went home. It really sucked having a school uniform sometimes…

I went home, got changed and bolted out the door again. I was in too good a mood to stay home!

"Be back before five!" Connor yelled out after me.

"Or not!" I heard Matt say from somewhere. Typical brother.

"Shut up you nitwit!"

"Oww!"

"Don't fight guys! I'll be back soon!" With that, I bounced down the driveway and towards the woods. Wouldn't Robert go crazy if he saw me like this!

And I still had to get some chocolate!

I danced through the woods, twirling and making my skirt twirl with me, kicking my booted feet around and just having fun. I loved my knee-high boots. They had just the right kinda heel for me… and I loved them!

I reached one of the cliffs, just dancing around.

"La la! Lalalalaaalaaa!" I sang, ripping off my jacket and just leaving my dark blue skivvy, twirling it around then throwing it into the air, watching as it landed somewhere else in the woods. I didn't care that much. If I wanted to, I could become a wolf and go searching for it. No biggie. It was all good.

I was too happy to care!

(Where do you get all your energy?)

I jumped, looking around, then up, and spotting a peregrine falcon circling high above.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" I called up, hoping no-one was in earshot in the woods. If they heard me, they'd probably think I was crazy.

Wait… no… I was already there…

(I was coming to talk to Rtaia. What are you doing all the way out here?) I saw Jake circle down, landing in front of me when he was done.

"I just like to hang out here whenever" I shrugged my shoulders, watching as Jake demorphed. He looked so adorable in his morphing outfit!

Ok, I was a little too happy, but could you blame me?

"Right. So… have you seen Rtaia around anywhere?"

I thought for a moment, "Ummm, noo… but I do know where she _might_ be. Come along and I'll show you!" I grabbed his hand, pulling him to get him moving.

"Yah? Amanda!" he yelped as I pulled him along through the woods.

"Ooops! Sorray!" I giggled, letting go of his hand and letting him walk behind me at his own pace. I didn't care, I was in no hurry either.

I skipped along as he walked behind me.

"No wonder even Rachel is afraid of you" Jake muttered, and I just turned around, shrugging at him.

Suddenly I tripped on something and I went tumbling.

"Amanda!" I heard Jake cry as I tumbled down a slope, then into something very dark. I landed on my back, just feeling the spasms of pain going through my body, listening as I heard Jake skidding down the slope. He was suddenly above me.

"Are you ok?"

I smiled "Fine. I hurt, but I'm ok"

Although, a lot of my bubblyness was gone now. Hey, being hurt can do that to ya.

He took my hands, helping me up. I fell forward, onto his chest, blushing then pulling myself back.

"Sorry" I turned to look around, realising I'd found a cave.

"Is this it?"

"Hmm, might be" I mumbled, already getting chills from the darkness of this place. I didn't like scary dark caves…

"All right, let me see" Jake muttered, and when I was intensely focused on a spot that I thought was moving in the cave, a wolf ran past me.

"Bah! Jake! Don't _scare_ me like that!"

(Sorry. Aren't you coming?)

"Okay" I muttered, slowly walking forward, stumbling every now and then. I dimly saw Jake in front of me, and tried to keep within touching distance of him.

(You ok?)

"Wonderful" I muttered, shaking. All of my senses were screaming 'turn back! turn back!' but the rest of me knew I couldn't leave Jake alone down here. I mean, what if there was a wild animal lurking around here? It just wasn't safe…

(This isn't working) Jake muttered, and seconds later he was human again.

"Ow!" he muttered as he stood up.

"What?" I hissed.

"Low ceiling" I halfway saw him reach up, and I reached up too…

What I found there wasn't comforting. And it wasn't the ceiling either.

It was warm, and fuzzy, and I bit back a scream as I felt its wing…

"BATS!" I screeched, turning and running back the other way, tripping and falling quite a few times.

The bad thing was, the bats woke up. And they were _not_ happy about it.

"AHH!" I yelled as I exploded out of that cave, scrabbling up the slope as fast as I could, feeling one of them nick my shoulder. Then another…

Oh my god… IT WAS IN MY HAIR!

I got up off the slope, screaming and trying to slap the bat away from my hair…

AND FOUND TWO THERE!

"AHHH! AHHH! NOOOOOO! GET THEM OFF ME! GET EM OFF MEE!" I screamed, tripping and falling, still trying to bat them away, on the verge of loosing my mind from the terror.

I HATED BATS!

The one creature I couldn't stand… AND THEY WERE IN MY HAIR!

"Amanda! AMANDA!" I heard someone yell, grabbing my hands and yanking them away from the bats, kneeling beside me as I cried out in terror.

I felt a tug, then another, and then… nothing.

I slowly peeked out from behind my fingers, looking up at Jake who was kneeling beside me.

"OH THANKYOU!" I sprung up, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tight. He cried out in surprise, slowly patting my back in assurance.

"It's… it's ok now Amanda. I got them off you… they're gone now"

"Oh thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I don't know how to repay you!" I cried, moving back, grabbing his face in my hands, kissing him again and again and again, all in little pecks, grateful more than I had ever been.

This guy was a saviour!

"Well… you… could… stop… kissing… me…" he managed to get out. I stopped, still holding his face in my hands, looking at him.

"And?"

"And… um… I dunno" he muttered, trying to pull back but instead leaning on my knee. I jumped and let go of him, since he pressed down hard.

"Oh, sorry" he pulled his hand away, just sitting down beside me, the opposite way I was sitting, facing me. I shrugged and smiled at him.

"It's ok"

"Uh-huh" he eyed my skirt, then looked away, blushing. I looked down, realising my skirt had hiked up a bit too far, pulling it down and blushing. But… the thought of… the way he looked at me… it sent my heart and mind racing.

"Well… guess that was the wrong cave" I muttered, trying to get him to look at me. When he did, he was still red-faced.

"Well, your outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination!" I retorted, putting my hands on my hips. I don't even know why I said that, it just came out.

"Morphing outfit Amanda, and uh…"

Well, I was right about the morphing outfit.

"Oh what the hey" I finally said, unable to contain the raging hormones in me, leaning forward and kissing him. Again, he was pretty shocked, but I guess his hormones took over. He lay me down on the ground, kissing me and playing with my skirt.

The rest is left up to _your_ imagination.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Again, to the people that read this, I AM JUST BORED AND MESSING AROUND WITH THE CHARACTERS! I still love the original pairings, I just want to… experiment a bit.**

**Please R&R, and sorry if I offended you or anything… :)**


	3. Stuck ina box

**YAAAAAAAAAY! ANOTHER CHAPTERRRRRR-A!**

**And my lil alien thing didn't work… LittleMidgett knows what I'm talking about…**

**LittleMidgett; yes, I know (looks down shamefully) but I just liked that idea too much not to use! And yes! More NOW!**

**karone-sakura; I'm glad you're so entertained! And yes, sadly… I am bored now so… lucky you!**

**traycon3; I know, its just in case whoever reads this and gets offended! And I hope you'll like this chappie! It's got… you-know-who… in it! Although… I really can't write it from his pov… he's too complex for me… so, sorray!**

**Ok, another chappie! WHOOOOPAEEEEEEE! And a warning… k?**

**V; she's officially lost whatever she had in the first place… **

**Me; whateva! **

**HERE WE GO!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I ran at the door, jumping at the last second and throwing my feet forward, slamming it with everything I had. The end result…

Hitting the floor and hurting myself.

I growled, more frustrated than I had ever been and getting up to look at the metal door. It was fairly thin, but… but for some reason, I could barely make a dent!

"GODDAMN FUCKING DOOR!" I screamed, kicking it a few times for good measure. It moved, vibrated in a sense, then went back on its hinges.

"It is not working" came the soft voice from the back corner. I rounded on Ax.

"Don't you think I know that?" I hissed menacingly. He just shrugged, looking like the quitter he was.

"Even if we do get out, where will we go?"

"SOMEWHERE!" I screeched, pounding the door with a fist. I gave it another kick as well, screaming in frustration and sitting on the floor.

"I don't see you trying to get out of here" I muttered. He looked down, seemingly ashamed. Good.

We had just been on a routine recon mission. A stupid little shop that had opened, and I had volunteered to go in. Jake had insisted I not go alone, and told me to take Ax along in case something did go wrong.

Well, something did. It was a trap, and now, neither of us could morph or shift to save ourselves. We were in a stupid metal box about six feet squared, with nothing but small white lights on the ceiling, and little red ones in the corners. And Ax had given up not even an hour into our capture.

"I have half a human hour left before I am… permanently human"

"No shit Sherlock" I muttered, looking up at the door "Why don't you try and knock that door down if you're so worried"

"I do not believe I can do much better than you"

I just stared at him "Your human morph is stronger than me, Ax. You could probably do more damage than I could"

He looked at me "How do you know this for sure?"

"I just do" I growled, barely holding myself back from screaming at him again. It was bad enough I had to get stuck with a human Ax during all this, but now…now he had to go all… all… whatever!

I sighed, letting my head rest against the door, suddenly exhausted.

We'd run over all the possibilities, true, but it didn't mean Ax could just give up like that. And I didn't want to give up on him…

"Where do you thing the others are?" Ax suddenly asked, making me look at him.

"Either they're out there, fighting for us, or…" I trailed off, thinking. Ax cocked his head to the side.

"Or what?"

"Or we've been moved without us even realising it, and they don't know where we are. Either way…" I dug my head in my hands, knowing Ax was right. And I was so tired… tired of fighting…

I looked around, trying to find a good spot to lie down. I don't know why, I just suddenly felt like I needed to lie down. Unfortunately, the only good place was probably Ax's lap.

So I crawled over to Ax, just sitting beside him.

"This sucks"

"What is sucks?"

I snorted, shaking my head and suddenly thinking of how funny it sounded coming out of Ax's mouth.

"Forget it. This is just really bad, all right?"

"Hmm, okay-kay… aye…"

I leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes and wondering where our friends were. Exhaustion was beginning to weigh me down…

Not like I slept much anyway, being with the Animorphs and that…

_Oh what the heck…_

I shifted position, then lay down on Ax's lap, making him jump a little.

"What are you doing? Ing?"

I was amazed he still took the time to play with words.

"I'm tired. And your lap is soft"

"You are not thinking of sleeping now, are you?"

"Hey, you're not trying anything to get out of here, so I wont either" I lay there, facing the door.

"Humans are quite strange. Good, but strange"

"And Andalites are lords of the galaxy" I muttered, getting comfortable.

"That is sarcasm, correct?"

I didn't bother to answer him. Instead, I closed my eyes, images flashing behind my eyelids as I did so. Eventually, they stopped, and I began to relax.

I let my mind wander, feeling so calm and wishing I had a blanket or something.

Then I felt my hair moving, and I instantly tensed.

"Your hair… it is very soft. Soft-ah. I enjoy running my human fingers through it. It is… a pleasant experience…"

"Right. Just don't scare me like that, please" I muttered, enjoying the feel of him doing that. It was very soothing. And he was so warm too…

I turned my head on his lap to look up at him, and he looked down at me. It was the first time I really took a good hard look at Ax's human face.

"You're cute Ax"

"My human forms thinks you are quite… attractive… as well"

I just smiled up at him, blushing a little. He smiled a little as well.

Then he did something I would have never seen coming. He leaned down and kissed me.

It was awkward, and just a peck, but still… it shocked me.

I looked up at him as he pulled back, smiling.

"I… I do not…"

"Ax, its all right" I sat up, turning to him. I then grabbed his face in my hands, pressing my lips against his a little more properly.

We kissed awkwardly at first, but then more easily as Ax got the hang of it. His arms went securely around me, pulling me closer. I ended up sitting on his lap, facing him. he began to play with my hair, and I returned the favour, loving the feel of his dark hair through my hands. It was sweet and electric all at once.

I managed to pull my face away from his, reluctantly, and looked at him.

"Now, are we ready to try and get out of here? There's more that I can show you if we do"

Ax just looked at me strangely. It was made funnier by the fact that his hair was all a mess now. I just smiled at him.

"Come on, you're not gonna give up on me so soon now, are you?"

He smiled, shaking his head "No, I don't think I am"

"Great" I pulled him to his feet. Now taller than me, he looked down at me.

"What shall we do then?"

"Slam that door with everything we have, and when we're out, run like all hell"

"Sounds like a good plan" he smoothed my hair back, and I grinned.

"Of course it is. It's my plan!"

Obviously, Ax didn't get the joke.

"All right, lets go"

We turned to the door, backing up as far as we could go, then running forward and slamming our feet into it.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Ok, this was gonna be longer, but… well… I don't have that much time…**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU!**

**PLEEAAAASSSEEE!**


	4. Space Monsters

**LittleMidgett: As soon as my ban is lifted, I will!**

**Karone-sakura; sadly, you're too right! And yes, I will!**

**Traycon3: I know… I just love playing with all these characters! Don't you:)**

**Ok, this takes place after the war, like when Ax and that go missing, k? Just so you all know…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Rtaia **

"RUN!" I screamed, bolting around the corner with my friends close behind. How did this thing get on the ship!

"We need to get to the engine room! The doors are stronger there!" Hapora cried, opening his wings and flying above us. Seconds later we heard a thud, and I looked back to see the creature had slammed into the corner wall, moaning in its strange language.

I, of course, knew what this foul creature was. It was a _Veheem_… a creature thought to have believed to live near the molten core of the Chanaiben planet.

How it got here was the mystery.

And why our Jara guns did not work against it was another.

Finding this abandoned Andalite ship floating in space had only been the start of our troubles. Since we did, my entire away crew had been slaughtered. Well, all but myself, Hapora and Elijin.

We had been looking for Ax and the rest of the Animorphs. The result of it was being stranded on a large dome ship with a creature from our home planet chasing us.

"I have… modified the Andalite shredder!" Elijin, my oldest and truest friend cried as we ran. I was amazed at her ability to work so fast.

"Good. Give it to me" I got up on two legs to run, feeling Elijin slam the shredder into my hands, then go onto all fours to run. It was the fastest way to run for us.

I made the final adjustments, seeing we were almost at another corner.

"All right, get ready!" I cried to them, turning to see the creature was beginning to gain on us again. They turned the corner. Just before I did the same, I pressed a button and threw the shredder behind me, ducking around the corner before…

BBBAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion rocked us, sending us all tumbling. My nose hit the ground hard, perhaps even breaking it. I grabbed it painfully… then heard a scream.

Wait! A scream!

My head shot up to see another creature! And it was devouring Hapora!

"No!" I cried, seeing it ripping his wings off, then slowly limb from limb. This creature had numeral tentacles, but with a twist. At the base of each tentacle it opened up to reveal a circular mouth with razor teeth. The skin looked like cold lava, and the twelve eyes were dark and as dead as I had ever seen.

Finally, after devouring my former comrade, his blood still dripping to the floor, it turned to Elijin, who was frozen in fear, tears streaming down her face for her lover.

"Come on!" I snapped, grabbing her hand to get her moving. When she was moving on her own, we ran back the way we came, darting around the corner and over the smoking remains of the first creature.

"Scaaaaaiii-yaaaa!" the creature screamed, making my Chanaiben ears hurt. But I ran on, my fear fuelling my already exhausted body. We turned another corner, speeding into the ships storage bays, almost tripping all over the blood that had been spilt there.

We both slipped and slided, skidding around large storage boxes, trying to find either somewhere to hide or something to fight with.

We made it to the wall, sliding behind the boxes. We heard the creature scream, and ducked as low as we could, almost flattening ourselves against the floor as we crept from box to box. The fear in me was not subsiding one bit.

"SCAAAAIIII-YAAAAA!" It screeched, making me jump. It was close!

"There is a large opening between the boxes!" Elijin hissed, pointing in front of us to the wide space.

"Stay here then!" I hissed back, crawling to her behind the box in which we were hidden.

"We can make it Rtaia! Trust me!"

"Elijin, don't-" but it was too late! She had stupidly made a run for it!

The next thing I saw was a tentacle grab her and she screamed.

"Elijin!" I cried, bolting out just in time to watch the horror. This creature was devouring my friend! I heard her screaming, and the blood… then… then nothing…

I felt tears in my eyes, but wiped them away hastily, watching as the thing turned its dead eyes on me. Then, in a flash, I saw my doom.

"No!" I cried, grabbing the tentacle/mouth as it reached me, pushing me straight back into the wall behind me. I hit, pain shooting up my spine, but I was determined not to give my life to this creature.

The teeth inside the vicious tentacle gleamed, almost as if it were grinning at me. Drool rolled down the folds of the tentacle, hitting the floor with a hissing sound. It was acidic!

It moved to devour my stomach first, but I pushed it back with all the strength that I had. It was not doing much, but it was doing enough.

Sadly, what I forgot in that time of panic was that it had more of these tentacle/mouths.

I could not even defend myself…

"RAAAAAA!" came the scream and a flash, and suddenly the tentacle that I knew was heading for me fell, cut off from its owner. The creature screamed.

My head shot around to see a human Tobias, flanked by Jake and Marco, as well as Ithiell.

"We thought we heard something" Jake managed a weak smile before raising his own weapon. The others did the same.

"Aim for just under the eyes!" Ithiell snapped, and suddenly twin beams shot out towards the creature.

To my shock, the creature let out a final terrifying scream, then dropped to the ground.

Dead.

I let go of the creatures tentacle, dropping to the floor as they came to me. I was barely holding in a scream. My friends had been slaughtered!

"Rtaia?"

I looked up to see Ithiell standing over me, holding out a hand for me to take. I took it, collapsing into his arms and crying. Elijin… I could have saved her!

"Rtaia, I'm sorry. But… we have to get moving" Jake said softly, and I managed to weakly turn my head to look at him.

"Ithiell is pretty handy in a tight spot" Marco was saying "Modifying these weapons in record time…"

"Shut _up_ Marco" Tobias snapped, looking at me. Embarrassed, I pulled away from Ithiell, trying to hold my emotions in. But I was so tired… and, my crew…

"Come on Rtaia" I felt arms, human arms, around my shoulders, and looked up to see Tobias was holding me. This was the first time I realised he was taller than I when he was human.

"All right" I whispered, letting him put his arms around me from the side, leading me out of the room. Ithiell soon took the lead, none of them saying anything.

I leaned into Tobias's touch, tears welling in my eyes again. I'd already lost my crew, and now… if I had to loose them…

But Tobias hushed my cries, just holding me. Why the human cared so much I did not know. But I was glad…

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Just a bit of sweetness there… just cause I wanted it… like:)**

**Please review! Every review means a lot to me!**

**Next chapter; Robert dodges falling spaceships! YYAAAAAAYYY!**


	5. Falling ships

**Ok, another chapter! **

**Oh boredom, oh boredom…**

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, knowing it wasn't going to be enough.

_DUCK!_

I dove to the ground, covering my head with my arms and curling myself into as tight a ball as possible. Seconds later I felt the wind of something very large rush past my head. I didn't move until I felt it hit the ground, getting up and scrabbling back as the fighter slammed into the ground again, sending bits of metal everywhere.

"That was too close" I gasped out.

"Robert MOVE!" I heard someone scream, and my head shot around to see Cassie pressed against a large tree, urging me to come to her. I scrabbled up, managing to get to the tree and slammed into it, turning around and mimicking Cassie's posture against the tree.

"This is gonna do squat!" I snapped, more in fear than anger.

"Better than nothing!" Cassie replied, pointing to the now burning fighter that had barely missed me. I nodded, gritting my teeth to keep from screaming not-nice things at her. I knew it wasn't her fault… I was just beyond sane thinking right now…

Wouldn't you if you'd almost been turned to puree by a falling fighter?

I think you would.

I looked up at the aerial fight that was going on above us, knowing we didn't stand a chance in hell, not even if we morphed or shifted.

Not even something as big as an elephant would stand a chance here.

A large sheet of metal suddenly came crashing down, inches from where Cassie and I were standing.

"MOVE IT!" I screamed, grabbing Cassie's wrist and bolting back the way we came.

I skidded to a stop just as a tree crashed down in front of us, shot by Yeerk weapons. I looked up too see a Yeerk fighter hovering above us, just before a blue flash of light hit it from the side, making something in it explode.

"Lets go!" We ran left, hopefully away from the blasts above us. We dove around the tree, just running wherever we thought looked safest.

Then I heard a scream.

Amanda!

I looked around for her, finally spotting her against a tree, curled up with her hands over her ears and crying and screaming all at once.

Then I saw something she couldn't.

"Amanda run!" I screamed. She didn't seem to hear me. So I pushed my already tired legs to run over to her, tripping once but managed to get to her, scooping her up and knocking her out of the way just as a red blast hit where she'd been.

"Robert!"

"Amanda, we gotta MOVE!"

"I… I can't!"

"What!" I looked down, seeing she had what looked like a swollen ankle.

"I think I broke it!" she cried over the thunderous noise above us.

"Great" I muttered, barely hearing myself "Let's go then!"

I picked her up under the legs and back, spotting Cassie up ahead. She was already part wolf. I ran, feeling like my legs were made of metal, and carrying Amanda wasn't helping.

"Amanda! Wolf!"

"But…"

"Worry about it later! We gotta MOVE!" I yelled, putting her down, already focusing my mind on becoming a black wolf. She nodded, white fur already beginning to sprout from her body. I bit my lip, then continued to shift as fast as I could.

I heard a crash, looking behind me and seeing a part of a Chanaiben fighter lay close by… blue blood smeared on it.

"Go… run while you shift!" I cried with the last of my human mouth, dropping onto all fours as soon as my legs bent the other way. Amanda, almost completely wolf, nodded, then started to run off. I followed her on shaky legs, quickly becoming stronger.

Soon, three wolves were bolting through the forest, occasionally having to dart around pieces of debris, or dead bodies. Mainly Taxxon or Hork-Bajir. Chanaibens didn't leave their own behind so cruelly.

Soon we found a cave, all of us darting into it. It was the safest place to be for now.

We all became human again, and Cassie checked Amanda's leg over.

"We need something to keep it straight until it heals" She said "Something like a stick or whatever"

"Here" I muttered, grabbing a few snapped twigs further in the cave. She nodded.

"Thanks. Could I have your shirt? It's the only thing we have here now"

"Sure" I muttered, stripping it off and handing it to her. The screech of metal from outside made me cringe.

"Did anyone see Ithiell or the others?" Amanda asked as Cassie did what she could for her swollen ankle. I helped, keeping watch for anything outside.

"No. I just hope they're all right" Cassie muttered.

"I think I caught site of Ax, but I'm not sure. It could have been Visser Three for all I know"

Amanda whimpered, then screeched as Cassie set her splinters.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"Its ok! I'm not upset with you!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen!" Outside there was silence.

Complete, utter silence.

This wasn't good.

"_Gehalsh!_ Taxxon say… this way!"

"Good! Lead on then" Came a voice. That was a human voice!

The girls slunk further into the cave, with Cassie helping Amanda to move. I stayed frozen to the spot, crouching there. If anyone got too close to the entrance… they were going to have a nasty surprise.

I closed my eyes, shifting as fast as I could. When I opened them I saw a shadow lurking near the mouth of the cave. I tensed my whole body, waiting for the creature/person to step into view… then I'd have them…

"_Screeeee!_" I folded my ears back at the harsh sound coming from the Taxxon.

"Here! Here!" a Hork-Bajir voice followed it.

I bunched my hind legs, waiting for the attack.

"Hey! Guys! You in there?" Came a very familiar… and very annoying… voice.

(Marco? What the…?)

I saw a familiar face poke in "Hey! Rob dude! Glad we found ya!"

(Huh… what… where…)

He came into the cave "One of Toby's troops caught a Taxxon for us, and forced it to lead us to you. That's all. No biggie"

I relaxed my panther muscles, sitting down like a good kitty (So, where's everyone else?)

"Is Cassie and Amanda in there?" I heard Jake call hopefully.

(Sure. At the back. Amanda has a swollen ankle though) I came out of the cave, looking around at the familiar faces of my friends looking at me. A Taxxon was standing not too far away, with two Hork-Bajir guarding it.

I saw Ithiell and Jake rush into the cave, then looked around, and upwards.

(Where are the fighters?)

"Moved away" Rachel muttered "Ithiell and Rtaia say they keep moving"

"Duh" Jade rolled her eyes.

(Now what?) Tobias asked from the trees as Ithiell and Jake walked out, with Ithiell carrying Amanda securely.

"Just a second" Ithiell, gave Amanda to Jake, then opened his wings and flew upwards, just above the treeline.

A sudden flash of light, and I heard Ithiell cry out. He'd been shot!

"ITHIELL!"

"SHIT! WHAT DO WE DO!"

Another shot, not far from us. I saw Ithiell… or… what was left of him…

So did the others.

Suddenly a red blast hit the ground beside us, churning up the earth.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Marco screamed, already booking it.

For once, I agreed with the runt, bolting after him. So did the others.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Please review! I AM GROVELLING HERE!**


	6. the NEED for SPEED!

**Ok, I got inspired last night when listening to some music. **

**And now… I'm gonna put it all to good use! YAAAAAYYY!**

**LittleMidgett; yeah… poor Rtaia… poor Ithiell… poor everyone! **

**BUT ISNT IT FUN?-?-?-?-?**

**karone-sakura; in that chappie… yeah. In this… who knows? (evil grin)**

**ANOTHER INSANE CHAPPIE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE!" Robert screeched.

I just snickered. Me? _Learn?_

Not possible.

I shifted to a higher gear, skidding around a large truck, with all my friends screaming like mad. Well… Rachel didn't seem to mind. I think she was the _only_ one enjoying it!

I saw Ithiell's fighter swoop above us, going into a barrel roll upwards. Seconds later a Bug fighter followed it. I turned my attention back to the road, just before I hit a minivan. I spun the wheel to the side, narrowly missing going into a skid, inches from clipping the poor van and the driver. I somehow almost found myself in the gutter, spinning the wheel and pumping the tires, just managing to get it back on the road.

"I'd rather you stay ON the road!" Jake cried.

"She's scarier than ME!" Marco screeched. The three boys were in the back. All of them, in spite coming from different backgrounds, all looked whiter than ghosts. Robert was gritting his teeth, holding onto the handrail above the door.

"SLOW DOWN!" Amanda screeched from beside me. She was holding onto whatever she could. I couldn't blame her. Thankfully, we'd all remembered to put our seatbelts on before I drove off in this wonderfully fast Porsche.

Jake said we had 'borrowed' it. But from the way I was driving now, we'd be lucky if we could get it back in pieces.

"I can't slow down! We can't keep up with Ithiell and the others then!" I cried as we dodged around another few cars, skidding and sliding some more.

"You'd better bloody not get us killed! I have a date tonight!"

I barked a laugh "A date? With who? Your imaginary girlfriend?"

That shut Marco up. I quickly turned my entire attention onto the task of keeping up with our friends. Everyone fell silent, only occasionally screaming or crying out because I'd narrowly missed this or that.

Seconds later I saw Ithiell's fighter falling a few miles ahead of us, then suddenly the engines exploded to life, and he shot up again. I saw the Bug fighter on the outskirts of the traffic, then it shot up as well.

"What's going on!" Amanda yelled.

"LIKE I FREAKIN KNOW! I CAN'T EVEN _SEE_ BACK HERE!" Robert yelled. I would have made a comment on that, but I was too focused on not crashing to make one right then.

"Ithiell's ship fell! Then the Bug fighter! I cant see them now…" Amanda leaned forward, gripping her seatbelt with white knuckles, then was slammed back as I hit the brake, then just as quickly, smacked my foot down on the accelerator.

"OWWW!"

"SORRY!"

Seconds later Jake screamed "POLICE SIRENS! THE COPS ARE AFTER US!"

"Oh just fucking brilliant!" I snapped, avoiding another near miss, this time with a very expensive-looking car.

"There's some clear road ahead! We might just make it!" Amanda cried, looking hopeful, even as she rubbed her sore neck.

Seconds later I exploded out onto open road, really gunning it. Here there were no turns so I could go as bloody fast as I wanted.

"SHIEST! ITHIELL'S FIGHTER IS COMING DOWN!" Robert yelled.

"What?-! Where?-!" I cried, my hands gripping the wheel so tightly my knuckles were going white.

Hey, you'd do the same.

"In front of us!"

"Crap!" I saw the fighter dropping way ahead of us… but that meant nothing at these speeds. I slammed both feet on the break as it crashed, skidding.

"HANG ON!" I screamed, throwing the tires into the now sideways skid, pumping the breaks and praying to god we didn't hit.

We spun around… then again… and again…

All the while the fighter was coming closer… and closer… and closer…

"BRACE!" Jake roared, and we all held on with all we had. I gritted my teeth, gripping the wheel even tighter and bracing my legs as much as I could. We kept skidding…

SCREEEEEEEEEE-THUNK!

My head snapped back from the whiplash, and the seatbelt pressed tight against my chest. I might have a few bruised ribs…

I looked outside, seeing I was facing the other way on the highway. I struggled with my seatbelt, managing to get it off before turning around to look behind us. The image of the fighter covered our entire back windshield. I kicked my door open, jumping out on shaky legs and running around.

We had missed.

By no more than a millimetre.

I rushed past that, hearing my friends get out of the car, then went to the fighters hatch. I banged on the door with my foot, just in case it was hot.

"Ithiell! You all right in there?-!"

"Urgh… barely…" I heard Rachel mutter from inside.

(I think I'm gonna throw up… do birds throw up?)

(We are… all alive) Ax's mechanical voice came through, making me sigh in relief.

"Ithiell's been knocked out, but I think he's all right" Cassie.

I looked up for the Bug fighter. It was gone.

"Cops! We gotta get outta here!" Marco hissed.

"No shit" Robert muttered, slamming his own foot into the door to try and break it.

(Do not worry… I will get us out of here) seconds later something began to hack through the door. Ax's tail blade, of course.

A few seconds later all the cops came upon was a crashed fighter and an empty Porsche.

Damn. And I wanted to keep that thing.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**So, how was it? Get all your hearts thumping? It got mine!**

**This chapter was inspired by a song called 'Turn Away' by Robyn Loau. Probably not something you guys know of… but… well… just thought I'd mention it. **

**Now REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**GROVELLING! GROVELLING!**

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!-!-!-!**


	7. FACE OFF!

**OH YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY INSANITY!**

**AND THIS IS A GREAT SONG! FAST CREW… THEY HOT! **

**And I've got… and I rock… **

**And they were like… HOT DAMN! **

**Woops… me gone nuts… **

**And I roooooock…. YOU GUYS!**

**Gpshaw; Yeah, me too! Aint it fun though? Hehe!**

**karone-sakura; ha ha, very cute lil missy! I'll remember that next time chika! **

**THUNK! NOW FOR SOME MORE TORTURE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-**_

**Ithiell**

It was my worst nightmare, and it had come true.

Yeerks had come to my planet.

I peeked out from under the hull of what was left of the ship I'd come here in. Bug fighters were everywhere!

TSSSSSEEEEWWW!

I ducked back behind the hull as one of them fired, missing me by mere inches. I hissed a Chanaiben curse, looking for anything I could use to my advantage.

Nothing. Obviously.

I'd made it here, only to go round in circles… then dodge and duck Yeerk-infested females (since the males ear holes were too small) meet a Visser with a female Andalite body, then Visser Three, and somehow manage to end up back here.

I ducked as another shot ricoched off the very top of the hull, the impact ringing in my ears.

(Leave him to us!) came the all-too familiar voice. I turned to see Visser Three, followed by Visser Ten, running towards me.

_Shiest!_

I turned and darted on all fours outta there, knowing they were following me. Thankfully, the Bug fighters left me alone.

(You can run, but you cannot hide!) Visser Ten teased playfully. I snarled, but continued to run, kicking up the dirt and trying to keep my breathing regular.

I had to get away! I had to hide myself!

Well, at least until I recuperated. I hadn't slept in days.

Taking in my surroundings as I ran, I realised that wouldn't be possible. I remembered this place from when I was a child… there was no where to hide…

Then I remembered something.

_If I cant hide, I'll just have to take a stand…_I thought, knowing it was my last chance before I collapsed with exhaustion. I ran on, changing my direction and readying my wings.

(Hahahahaha! This is wonderful exercise!) Visser Three roared, which only made me run faster. I didn't want to know how close they were getting… they were wearing me out too fast… and Andalites were pretty quick on their feet…

That's when I saw it. The cliff that lead down to the ravine. Also… the other cliff a mile from the first one.

This was my stronghold… it was the only thing I could think of now…

(He believes a mere cliff can stop us! How foolish!) The Vissers roared with laughter. I kept on, knowing they wouldn't be laughing for long.

I reached the cliff, jumping off and giving myself to gravity. I fell, spreading my wings just a little… I knew they were following me… probably morphed…

At the last second I opened my wings, catching myself a few feet from the ground, flapping as hard as I could. It was only then that I dared to look back.

Behind me I saw some kind of dark blob of a creature, held up by two massive propellers above its head. It had some kind of awful mouth. The other… the other was an adult Chanaiben male. Obviously, whoever they'd picked to acquire was big. Almost twice the size of myself.

Damn… oh well, right now I still had the upper hand.

I flapped on, only occasionally turning to look back. They were still following me, and the Chanaiben male was gaining.

(Do you like my new morph changeling? It was one of the very best I could find) came Visser Tens giggle.

I just turned back, furious. She had obviously morphed one of the elite guards who protected our council members. I should have known!

I turned back, flying on and seeing the other cliff looming closer. I pumped my wings for all they had, knowing I had to get myself ready before they got to me. I reached the cliff, almost collapsing as my feet hit solid ground, but I forced myself to keep moving, running on.

"Not so fast!" Visser Ten suddenly landed in front of me. I skidded to a stop, seeing I was surrounded by trees. This would have to do…

Visser Ten morphed back as I backed up a little, and she looked gleefully at me.

(I prefer this body instead. So well equipped, don't you think?)

My response was a snarl.

(Yes, I believe the same) I turned my head to see Visser Three was just finishing his own morph back into his own stolen Andalite body.

"All right. You and me, one on one Visser Three. No morphing or shifting, just a good clean fight" I huffed out, turning to him. My chest was heaving, and I felt about ready to collapse.

He smiled with his eyes (All right then Changeling. If this is what you want)

I was surprised at first, but then I realised he thought he had an advantage over me. I was worn out, and here he was, able to morph his wounds and exhaustion off, and he was a strong and healthy adult. I was just a scrawny teenager compared to him.

Looks could be deceiving.

He instructed his inferior to back away, and she did. I braced myself, ready as he came towards me, swinging his massive tail blade left and right. I backed up a little, readying myself for when he'd strike. My tail trailed across the ground…

I was ready.

I saw him shift his weight, and I threw my tail up above me…

I hit him straight in the eyes with the dirt. He screamed, trying to clear his eyes of the dirt, his tail whipping left and right. I took that moment to bolt up one of the nearby trees, climbing up then jumping from tree to tree until I was in the right position.

Looking down, I still saw Visser Three was having trouble seeing.

(Where did that meddlesome Changeling go!) he snapped.

(Into the trees!) I heard Visser Ten cry. They looked up…

But now I was too well hidden. And the Chudnits, safe in the trees with me, were providing me with the perfect cover. Their movement was distracting the Vissers focus.

Good.

I stayed there, frozen, until I knew I was ready.

(COME OUT! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BATTLE!)

_Oh it is…_I thought…_I'm just using my home to give me the upper hand on you. _

I braced my feet, then jumped out of the tree, straight onto the Vissers back. He cried out, then screamed as I dug my claws in him as far as they could go. He tried to bat me off with his tail, but managed to, barely, catch it in my own, holding it at bay as I continued to torment the Visser.

(I will destroy him for you!) Visser Ten began to run forward.

(No! You might destroy my host body in the process!) Visser Three roared, but I knew he was just afraid that she'd kill him.

Too bad. He should have been more afraid of me.

I bared my teeth, then made a grab for one of his stalk eyes, ripping it off. I gagged at the taste, but tossed it away, ripping the other one off as well. The Visser was screaming… and I was beginning to loose the tail fight… I was weakening.

"This is it Visser. I'm going to pay you back for what you did to my home!" I snarled, letting go of him, then jumping underneath him and slashing his belly, letting go of his tail in the process.

Before he got a chance to use it, I snapped my tail forward, hitting his neck and hopefully snapping it.

As he fell, I ducked out from under him. He didn't seem like he was going to get up…

My weariness suddenly caught up with me, and I collapsed on the ground, too tired to move. I saw Visser Ten coming at me… I couldn't move…

I was gone…

With barely open eyes I saw her charging, coming at me… whipping her tail forward…

And then she suddenly disappeared.

I couldn't even turn my head to see what had happened, because then my eyes refused to stay open. I closed them, giving in.

The next thing I knew was blackness.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**There we goes! Please review!**


	8. RUN MANDY RUN!

**Another one! **

**This one will hopefully knock your socks off!**

**And by the way… this chappie was inspired by Rob Thomas (sp) song 'This is how a heart breaks'. Very cool song…**

**TEHE!**

**TIME TO TORTURE AMANDA!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

Why couldn't one day be normal?

The answer… obviously… because I wasn't normal.

I dove around the corner, skidding and hoping to find a door before my pursuer caught up to me. I dove into the back door of a restaurant, knocking things down in the kitchen and out into the actual sitting area. I jumped over a table, hearing the stranger had followed me, then ducking out the front door and onto the sidewalk outside.

Too bad I was in a place I didn't know.

So I chose a direction and ran, pumping my legs as fast as I could. I pushed through other people.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Sorry! Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry!"

I was amazed at my ability to remember my manners at a time like that!

I ran on, pushing through people and soon forgetting my manners. I didn't have _time _for it!

I saw an alleyway and dove into it, seeing an open door. I dove into it, finding I was in a stairwell. I threw myself at them, shooting up them as fast as I could. I looked down…

Just as the hooded guy looked up!

"Shit!" I hissed, pulling myself up the stairs, redoubling my speed. I slammed into the wall near a door, needing to catch my breath for just a few seconds. When I went to look down, to see how close he was…

I yanked my head back when I saw something speeding up at me, collapsing on the floor as the thing lodged itself in the floor above me.

It was an arrow!

"What the!" I looked over the railing again, seeing the person was climbing up, a black bow in their right hand.

"Oh why me" I moaned, looking at the door. If I could get out that way…

I ran to the door, yanking. Thankfully, it was open, and I exploded out into a well-lit hallway. I shut the door behind me, finding a lock on the handle and locking it tight.

Then I turned to the hallway. It was an apartment building I'd run into. I looked around, spotting an open door. I bolted off that way, jumping when I heard the stairway door being slammed into again and again. I ran though the door, shutting and locking that. I just hoped whoever's apartment building I'd bolted into wasn't too mad…

I looked around the well furnished apartment, looking for a way out… hopefully a fire escape…

A shrill barking made me shriek as I was halfway out the window, looking for one. I turned to see a very anger looking pit-bull coming at me. I shrieked, tipping backwards, windmilling my arms and managing to hold on. But… the dog!

I kicked my feet over the edge, hoping to grab the ledge below it, letting go just as the dog reached the window. I screamed, falling and scrabbling and by some miracle, managing to catch the ledge below me. I tried to pull myself up, but my hands were too raw and scratched from trying to grab onto the side of the building.

I moaned, terrified, feeling my grip start to slip.

"Hang on! I've got you!" Hands suddenly grabbed mine, pulling me up and through the open window. I looked up at the guy who had pulled me in my cheeks going red.

"Th-thanks"

"What the heck were you _doing_?-!" he cried in disbelief.

"I-I-I… it's too hard to explain. Thankyou…" I looked around, then realised the window next to the first one had a fire escape.

"Wait, what… who are you?" The guy asked, taking my arm as I turned to leave. I managed a weak and tired smile.

"I… I wish I could tell you"

I couldn't exactly tell him that the person chasing me had seen me shift and thought I should die. No, that would just be too weird.

I slipped out the window, onto the fire escaped and continued up, climbing as fast as I could and not seeing any sign of my pursuer. Good, maybe I could get to the roof and take off there…

I felt a whooshing sound, then a clank as something hit just below my foot. I looked down…

He was following me!

How did he know I was even there!

He… or she… aimed again, and I ran, ducking when an arrow missed me by millimetres.

I finally reached the top, leaping over the side and almost collapsing with exhaustion. I ran on, trying to find somewhere were I could hide. I collapsed behind some kind of skylight thing, trying to focus my mind on the pigeon hawk that I'd become so many times before.

A whizzing above my head completely blew my concentration. I jumped up to see what I could now tell as a guy aiming at me again. I screamed, running and bolting behind the stairwell to the door. I crouched there, panicking as another whizzing passed by where I'd been just seconds before.

I cried out, not knowing where else to go.

_Why does this always happen to meeeeeeeee?_

I looked around, suddenly seeing the answer right in front of me. Another rooftop, not too far…

The only problem? The gap between them.

It was only about five metres, maybe? But… I mean… COME ON!

How was I even supposed to _get there_ without being turned into sushi!

"Come on out!" The guy yelled "Make this easier for both of us!"

"NO WAY! YOU'RE GONNA FREAKIN KILL ME!" I snapped.

_Looks like there's no other way…_

I braced myself against the nice, sturdy safe wall, knowing it was idiotic, but then again with my life… idiotic was the only way…

"I'm only gonna say this… hey!" I ran, picking up as much speed as I could, reaching the edge and putting all the force I could into a jump.

For a few seconds it was like I was hanging in mid-air, then I saw the other rooftop looming closer and closer… I put my hands out…

I felt my hands and knees take the impact, somehow rolling me on my side. I could see the guy readying himself for a jump as well…

I scrabbled up, running to wherever there was shelter. I saw a door, started running…

And something suddenly collapsed under me. I fell to my knees on the now diagonal thing, slamming my already sore hands forward to catch myself, rolling down and into darkness.

I landed on a hard floor, suddenly terrified and not caring anymore if someone saw me.

I focused my mind on the common pigeon, shifting faster than I think I'd ever shifted before.

When I was done I saw the opening, shooting up out of it and scaring the crap outta the guy as he was peeking into the place I'd fallen into.

I was soon _wayyy_ outta there, trying to figure out if Jake or Ithiell would kill me first.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Oh yeah! I still got it!**

**I got the Midas touch (ding!) everythin I touch, turns to _goooold!_**

**Hehe! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Ice skating DISASTER!

**Aha! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**What am I? Nuts?**

**I'LL LET YOU GUYS FIGURE THAT OUT!**

**LittleMidgett; DUH CHIKA!**

**karone-sakura; Oh darn! Its still going! No, wait, that's a GOOD thing… otherwise you wont be able to write MORE! Hint hint!**

**Pyra250; aww, thankyou! I feel special! And take yer time… there's a lot to get through… hehe!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I walked down the steps to the ice rink, sighing.

Once, I'd loved this sport. I would have given anything to get to the top.

Now, it was just a nice memory.

Why I'd come here tonight, I couldn't tell you. It was just nostalgia, I guess. I know, this rink wasn't the one I'd practiced so hard in, but it was still an ice rink. An indoor ice rink.

I sat down on one of the chairs, just looking out at the rink. Too bad the ice rink was supposed to be closed. Let's just say… the door was open. And, me, being me, had taken advantage of it.

I looked around, in that little box where the guy or girl controlled the music and did commentaries and all that. I was tempted to go in, but decided against it. Instead, I slumped further in my seat, wrapping my jacket a little tighter around me.

"I thought I'd find you here"

I jumped about a foot in the air, bolting up and turning around.

Standing on the steps, like the angel she was, was my mother.

"Oh, hi… mum. I… I was just…"

"Ma bébé tout bon?"

I smiled. She still spoke French to me.

"Si mère"

"Then why are you here?" she asked, putting a bulging tote bag down beside her.

"Just… reminiscing mum"

She smiled, coming to me and putting her arms around me.

"I'm sorry baby. I wish we could do what we used to… enter you in contests… but right now, we don't have the money for it"

I hugged her back "Don't worry mum. I don't mind at all"

"You're such a good girl. I'm proud of you"

"I'm glad" I pulled away, looking into her eyes and managing a sly gin.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you, being the mother you are, wouldn't come here when the place was closed.

"Why, I followed you here of course" she rolled her eyes, and I laughed.

"Guess there are a few things I don't know about you mama"

She smiled, then turned and picked up the bag.

"Here. I have something for you" She reached in, pulling out my old skates.

"Mum! You… you didn't have to do this!" I gasped as she handed them to me. I looked them both over, then put them against my feet to see if I could still wear them. Amazingly enough, I could.

"I thought you could… use them again, before they got too small for you" she said, smiling sweetly. I hugged her.

"Thanks a lot mum. It means a lot to me"

"Ah, but that's not all I have for you" she pulled away, grinning, then reaching in the bag, pulling out…

I gasped, dropping my skates "Mum, you didn't!"

She smiled, handing me the material "I did. I figured you might want to wear this for when you get your second chance"

My mother had made me a skating outfit. It was white with a little silver, and a metallic purple stripe going from the top of the right shoulder to the left waist. The skirt was… indescribable. It was beautiful!

"Oh mum! Why… oh!" I didn't know what else to say or do except hug her.

I didn't want to tell her I'd probably never have that chance again, so I just hugged her.

"Go, try it on!" She urged.

So, ten minutes later I was dressed in my little outfit, looking down at it.

"Wow, this is nice. It fits so… so well too!"

"I'm glad you like it bébé!" she said, clapping as I twirled for her, and the skirt twirled with me.

"Try it out on the rink!" she handed me my skates, pushing me towards the rink.

"But… mum…what about…"

"Don't worry! I'll get some music started for you!" she ran into the booth, shutting the door. I ran after her, but she… cheekily… locked the door behind her.

"Muuuuuuum!"

"Oh don't mum me!" she scolded from inside "I know you want to!"

"Since when did you get so mischievous?"

"Since I had you dear"

I snorted "Nice one"

"Well, go on dear"

I rolled my eyes, going and putting my skates on, which I now realised very closely matched my outfit, gliding out onto the ice. I felt a bit wobbly, but then soon that feeling passed away.

I started in small, easy circles, almost falling over when mum started up the music and it was blaring. '_Sandstorm'_ by Darude came on loud and clear.

Mum turned it down a bit, smiling and waving me. I just grinned, then started to circle the rink, quickly picking up speed. Soon, everything was a blur. My hair flew out behind me, and my skates easily slid over the ice.

I'd missed this. A lot…

I moved away from the edges, going and back flipping, quickly turning it into a spin. I bent down over the ice, one leg out behind me, the other on the ice, gliding backwards around the rink, then going into another spin.

"That was wonderful baby!" Mum cried over the microphone thing "I give you ten points!"

"Ten? Why not a hundred?" I asked jokingly. She laughed, her dark brown hair bobbing. I'd never seen her this happy in a long while.

_Because she loves me…_

That thought made me grin from ear to ear.

I looked at her, and then noticed something moving in the shadows. I skidded to a stop so I could look better.

Three somethings! Coming at me!

"Shiest!" I skated backwards, my back hitting the other side of the rink. Three guys, about eighteen or so, were thundering down the steps towards me. One of them stopped to try and yank open the door to the box, but thankfully mum had locked the door. I saw her screaming, disappearing behind the counter.

Two other guys reached the rink, giving me looks no-one should be allowed to give a sixteen year old girl.

"What do you guys want?" I snarled, balling my hands into fists.

"Two…people… here" One said, stepping out onto the ice, almost falling flat on his face. I saw the other one trying to yank a chair out of place, probably to throw it at the glass window of the box.

Oh no…

"Mum!" I yelled as they both slid out onto the ice, the second one obviously wearing snow shoes.

"Oh, don't you worry about her. Keith will put her in good… hands"

I grimaced "You hurt my mother and you'll be sorry"

"You should be worried about yourself girly" the second one looked me up and down again. They were close…

I dove sideways, skating to the right side of the rink. When I reached the wall I turned and looked at them again. I needed to fight them somehow…

But… they obviously weren't Yeerks, because no Yeerk would waste their time with just the two of us. Either way, I couldn't shift.

I heard a crash, and my head shot around as I heard my mum screaming.

"MOT COURIR!" I yelled. Either she didn't hear me, or…

Or she couldn't…

"Oh that's it!" I snapped, turning to the two coming at me. It was obvious neither was very good at skating, since neither thought to put rental skates on, so…

_So I might have the advantage…_

I watched as the first one tried to keep his footing as he came over to me, and the other one seemed to be walking a little…tenderly… as well.

Good. I looked down, realising something else.

I grinned slyly, looking straight at them.

"You want me… come get me!" I darted forward, heading straight between them. I saw them trying to move in, to catch me, but I skidded to a stop, shooting off left, and skating around them. I turned around when I was at the other side, looking back at them. Neither of them looked happy.

"Too slow buttheads!"

"You little…" The first guy started coming at me, a little better at balancing than I hoped. Damn!

Oh well…

He came at me, and I stood there defiantly. When he was almost touching me, I sped left, then behind him. As he turned, I threw an arm out, hitting him smack bang in the throat. As he was trying to breathe, I slammed an open palm upwards, straight into his nose. He fell back against the barrier, choking and crying out in pain.

I gave him time to start to breathe again, then lifted my right leg, placing the blade of my skate right against his throat. He instantly backed up, pressing his head back as I pressed it a little further, then took it away so it was millimetres from his neck.

"If you want to die today, just say so. All I need to do is press down and you're history" I said simply. He looked scared.

"N-n-no, I-ii-I- I don't wanna die!" he gasped.

"Good. Then get the fuck outta here and leave us alone" I put my leg back down, backing away a little. Seconds later there were arms wrapped tightly around me.

The second guy! Dammit!

"Don't make me hurt you!" I snarled, and the guy behind me chuckled.

"Meaningless now I have you…" he whispered in my ear. I heard screaming, and my head shot up too see my mother was fighting the guy off… and he was enjoying it…

She suddenly hit him with something, and he went tumbling back. She got up, a piece of chair leg in her hand, looking vicious.

"Let my daughter go!" She snarled, slowly and shakily coming down to us. Before she could get far, the guy grabbed her, tackling her down the stairs.

"Mum!" I cried.

That was it. No more playing nice.

I dropped my head down as far as it would go, hearing the guy snicker. It didn't last for long when I threw my head back as hard and as fast as I could, feeling the impact in his nose. He cried out, stumbling back and letting go of me.

I fell forward onto the ice, the back of my head throbbing. I felt a little dizzy too.

"I almost think you want this" Suddenly the first one was behind me, pressing himself up against me. I was on my hands and knees…

I scrabbled forward, finally getting up and turning around to face him. He was smiling.

Behind him, his friend was sitting on the ice, holding his face. I guess I'd done more damage to the prick than I thought I did.

"That's it!" I skated right, and he went to follow me. Good… I'd give him something he wouldn't forget…

I dove around him, watching as he came after me. Like it was all a game.

I let him come after me, away from his friend, then dove around behind him.

Before he could turn around, I kicked up a leg, cleanly slicing across his back before skating off. There was a moments silence…

Then he screamed blue murder. He tried clutching at his back.

"I warned you!" I snapped, then ran to help my mother. I hit the floor, yanking my skates off and grabbing them by the laces.

I swung one around and around finally letting go once I'd aimed. I stopped, watching as it hit the guy dead centre in the face, and he screamed in pain. Mum took that moment to kick him where it really hurt.

"Look out!"

I turned to see the second guy coming at me. His friend wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"You're gonna pay for that missy!" he snarled, coming at me.

"Think again" I ran right at him, and just as he was about to reach out and grab me, I slammed my hands onto his shoulders, kicking his chest then using it as leverage, flipping up and balancing myself on his shoulders. He grabbed my wrists…

Bad move. It was only going to help me.

I swung forward, then put all the force I could when I went back, slamming my feet straight into the guys… you know.

He let out a strangled gasp, letting go of me and collapsing to his knees, holding himself.

"That'll teach you" I snapped. I then turned back to see how my mother was going…

And saw her whacking the guys head with the seat bit she'd found.

"No!"

WHACK!"

"One!"

WHACK!

"Hurts!"

WHACK!

"My!"

WHACK!

"BABY!"

WHACKWHACKWHACK!

I watched in horror as he got up and ran away. Then she went and whacked the guy I'd just taken down, whacking him until he ran off too.

"Where's the other one?" she snarled. I'd never seen her so… protective…

"Gone mum"

"Good" she dropped the thing, suddenly hugging me tight.

"I'm so glad you're ok" she whispered. When I could breathe again, I hugged her back.

"Same mama"

"America sure is a dangerous place"

_More than you think_, I thought to myself, looking around and making sure they were gone.

They'd got off easy.

But next time… I'd become something much more fierce.

Mum and I picked up our things and headed out, an arm around each other. Mum had a few cuts on her arms and cheek.

Me? I'd gotten out without a scratch. Maybe a bruise and a headache, but… I was fine…

And that just made me more sure that next time I saw those creeps… I'd show them what hell was like.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**TADAAA! A LONG CHAPPIE! YAAAAY!**


	10. Just hangin round

**Oh yeah! MORE INSANITY!**

**And I just want to say the last chapter was dedicated to Karone-sakura, and this chapter will be dedimicated to LittleMidgett!**

**Sorry guys… I just keep forgetting to do that!**

**Now… time to TORTURE Robert! Muuahahahahahahhaaa!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-**_

**Robert **

The first thing I became aware of, was that my arms were above my head. Next, that gravity was somehow pulling me down.

I groaned at the throbbing in the back of my head, forcing my eyes to open, then lifting my head to look up.

My wrists were bound tightly together with a very thick rope, and that went up above the cliff I was hanging off. I grunted, remembering I'd been hit in the head, wondering what had hit me. I let my head drop…

And suddenly I wished I hadn't done that.

Down below… Taxxons. So many I couldn't even begin to count. They were walking over each other like it was nothing, almost all of them looking hungrily up at me. Good thing they were so far down…

Although, I would have liked to not be here at all.

We'd come to the Taxxon planet to save one of our friends, ending up… as usual… running and screaming for our lives. We'd gotten separated, and I'd ended up running from none other than Sub-Visser Thirty. I'd managed to shift my eardrums before I was completely knocked out.

I wanted to _murder_ Marco for jinxing us.

I looked down again, realising that my feet were bare, and one of them was bleeding. I remembered having to take my shoes off as I swam through some kind of… muck… but not a cut…

They must have done it. God it stung though…

I realised my eardrums were still out of whack, so I closed my ears, shifting them back to normal. Then I pressed my cut foot onto my other jean leg, pressing to hopefully null the pain and to cut off some of the smell of my blood.

Jeez, who was I kidding?

Taxxons were blood hounds!

I growled, then looked back up at my hands. My wrists were really starting to ache…

How long had I been hanging here?

"Had enough yet, Andalite?" A Hork-Bajir face suddenly popped over the edge of the cliff.

Right… Andalite…they hadn't heard about Changelings yet…

"Why am I here? Surely you can't think this is going to do much" I said, trying my best to sound like an 'Andalite'.

"We'll see" The Sub-Visser disappeared over the side of the cliff. Suddenly I felt myself being lowered. I fought back a cry, instead tried to focus my mind on how I was gonna get outta there. I braced my feet against the side of the cliff, but it didn't do much good. I think it only gave me more cuts on my feet.

Suddenly I came to a shaky stop… I was halfway down the cliff now…

And the Taxxons suddenly looked a lot bigger and meaner.

"We will see what you have to say in half an hour, Andalite" he yelled down, and I could hear him walking off.

Great. Stuck here hovering above some stupid Taxxons thirsting for my blood.

I tried to just loosen the ropes a bit, but they were tied to tightly, and if I tried anything else I'd most definitely fall to my doom. Shape-shifting was outta the question…

DAMN! And it was my only real advantage!

I sighed, just looking down and seeing a couple of the big worms biting into the bottom of the cliff. This didn't look good…

Soon, one had completely disappeared into the side of the cliff. I was starting to get edgy… couldn't they like… build tunnels really fast or-

I stopped dead.

Because I was dead.

I didn't know how long I had, but it couldn't be too long with one of these suckers. The thing… I knew… it was gonna dig its way up here!

I tried to grab the rope above my hands, but without much success. Then, I tried to turn myself around. I needed to move if I was going to live much longer…

Finally, I managed to spin myself around, slamming my feet into the side, finally grabbing tight to the rope above me. I tried to climb…

But slipped, falling right back into the position I'd started in. This time, my feet were even more torn up.

"FUCK!-!-!" I screamed out, wanting to hit something. But I couldn't even do that!

I kicked the cliff with the heels of my feet, probably making it worse but not caring. I needed to vent before I lost it completely…

Below me, the Taxxons were becoming even more frantic. Another dove into the wall, then another…

I screamed in outrage, fighting to turn myself around again. I finally managed to do it a second time, panting and puffing and feeling like my arms were gonna fall off.

I looked straight at the cliffside as I caught my breath, then saw a few bits of rubble fall off right where I was…

"Shiest!" I yelped, slamming my feet down and managing to walk just a little sideways, getting myself into a swinging motion. Back… and forth… left and… right…

I swung like a little chime, spinning around and around, seeing a small hole, then bigger, forming.

I was just in an arch left as the Taxxon bust through, searching for me. By some miracle I managed to bring my feet forward, kicking its side and…

And making myself sick.

MY FEET GOT FRIGGEN STUCK IN IT!

"OH GROSS!" I yelped, yanking one foot, then another, pushing off it as it turned and snapped at me, then screamed.

It suddenly fell out of the little hole it had made, crashing to the ground below. The reaction was instantaneous.

The other Taxxons EXPLODED into a frenzy! The injured Taxxon didn't stand a chance!

Not like I really cared… damn thing was gonna try and eat me!

I swung back, looking in the hole and thinking this was my chance to get out of the ropes without falling.

When I swung next to it again, I grabbed the edge of it with my foot, slowly guiding myself into it, hoping I didn't fall again.

Also hoping that the Taxxons buddies were still pretty far away.

When I was in I kneeled down, grabbing the rope in my teeth and yanking as hard as I could. It didn't do as much as I hoped, but it did enough.

I felt my teeth aching as I yanked again, and it came a little more loose. I wriggled my hands and wrists around, and it finally loosened enough for me to get my hands out. I yanked them out, rubbing my wrists tenderly before looking back behind me…

Oh. Crap.

I grabbed the rope, throwing myself back out into the side of the cliff as another Taxxon came after me, falling into the abyss like its brother. I hit the side of the cliff again, swinging around and hitting my feet and knees and elbows against it.

I grabbed the rope tighter, bracing my feet again and starting to climb up it. I must admit it was killing my feet, but I'd rather it kill my feet than me drop into oblivion where those disgusting worms were.

I went hand over hand, going up as fast as I could. The problem was my feet kept slipping… I couldn't get a proper grip… and now my blood was all over the cliff…

And Taxxon guts were all over my jeans!

Gross!

I grimaced at the thought, climbing up and up and up, finally reaching the edge. I grabbed it, hauling myself up with exhausted arms. Then I looked around…

I was doomed.

I got up, seeing I was surrounded. The Sub-Visser was there too.

"Well well Andalite, well done! I've never seen anything so… determined… before" He grinned that freaky way Hork-Bajir grin. But it wasn't in a nice way…

"One, I'm not a thing, and two…" I huffed out, pausing and looking around, then closing my eyes and shifting. When I opened my eyes they were all staring at me.

"And two" I continued, feeling temporarily refreshed "I'm not an Andalite"

They just stared as I backed up, then jumped off the cliff.

"NOOOOO!" The Sub-Visser screamed as I opened my Chanaiben wings, flapping them and gliding cleanly over the pit of Taxxons.

Now all I needed to do was find my friends.

Which wasn't going to be easy at all.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**YIPAAAAH!**


	11. Ups and downs

**LittleMidgett; DUH! Torture is FUUUUUUUN!**

**karone-sakura; your welcome! Thanks for your dedication too!**

**Now, who should I dedicate this to? K.A? **

**Nope!**

**I dedimicate this to BOTH LittleMidgett, and karone-sakura for being such great buddies 'o mine! HEHEHEHE!**

**FREE EVERYTHING FOR YOU! **

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Rtaia**

I slowly dug my feet into the soft bark, and when I was sure I was secure, I moved my arms, digging my front claws into it. I should have become another creature… this climb was beginning to wear on even my body…

Above and below me, my friends, the Animorphs and Animal Eyes, were all Hork-Bajir. The Animorphs were having the time of their lives. For Jade, Amanda and Robert, however, it was a slightly different story.

(THIS IS SOOO HORRIBLE!) Amanda shrieked, slowly climbing up, looking down and shaking.

(Don't look down! Just keep climbing and eventually we'll get to the top) Robert said, and I could see him climbing a little faster than the other two.

(Hurry up slowpokes!) Rachel laughed giddily, as she jumped and swung from tree to branch to another tree and then back again. As I mentioned before, she and the other Animorphs were quite enjoying this wild climb on the Hork-Bajir world.

Yes. We had… returned to check on their progress since the last time the Animorphs were here. And now we were climbing the largest tree to survey the area, and hopefully stay away from the Yeerks and their ships.

I managed to pull my up, darting a few more metres up the tree, before continuing my slow ascent. This was quite a hard climb… and I know Amanda was only afraid of it because she did not seem to enjoy hanging off trees at these heights.

"YEEEEHAAA!" I heard from above, and I looked up to see Ithiell leaping from tree to tree, spreading his wings and gliding every now and then.

Of course, this was like a paradise for him. His natural instincts could really be lived out to the fullest here.

I continued up in my own body, before finally giving up and shifting to a more able-bodied form of a Hork-Bajir. Now, I was able to go faster.

(Amanda! Jade! Robert! You must give yourself to your form. Do not fear it… just climb, you will be all right)

(Yeah, right) Jade grunted, and I saw one of my friends dart up the tree, then stop and look at me.

(Okay, not too bad) It was Robert who had just moved like that.

(Don't worry. I know how you feel. Well… sort of) Tobias flew by us, a red and tan blur.

(Sure! Get down here and I'll show you how to feel!) Amanda snapped angrily.

(Rtaia, are you… all right?) I heard Aximilli ask. I was quite fond of him…

(I am fine Aximilli. I was partly born to live in the trees)

Higher up, I could still see and hear Ithiell yelling out happily, leaping and gliding and darting up the tree almost faster than the Hork-Bajir. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

(Although, it seems my kindred is enjoying it immensely)

Aximilli laughed as well (Yes. He and Marco are competing I believe)

(I can see) I pushed myself further and faster up the tree, quickly getting a hang of this larger body.

(LOOKOUT!) Tobias's warning came, just before a blast hit where I had been just seconds before.

(SHIEST!) Robert yelped, and I heard Amanda wailing in horror.

(Yeerks! GUYS! GOTTA MOVE!)

(No shit Sherlock!) Jade growled at Jake, and I saw her and Amanda start to move faster up the tree.

(Nothing like a few enemies shooting at us to make the day perfect) Robert snapped, as they caught up to me, and we all shot up the tree together, quickly catching up to the Animorphs and Ithiell.

"Are you all okay!" Ithiell yelled down.

(FINE! JUST MOVE!) I yelled, shooting up the tree. Soon we were all moving up as fast as we could, with Ithiell leading the way somehow.

Another shot fired! And another!

(AX! WATCH IT!)

TSSSSEEEWW!

(AAAHHHHHH!)

I saw a beam hit Ax squarely in the shoulder, then he started to fall…

I shot my hand out, grabbing him by the tail, stopping them from falling, also almost making myself fall. I dug deep into the bark with my knee and other elbow blade.

(Aximilli! Are you all right!)

(I'll live. Let me grab hold of the tree… I can still climb!)

I managed to pull Ax towards the tree, and let go when I was sure he'd grabbed on. I could see the hole in his shoulder still smoking… and the blood…

(Are you sure you will be okay?)

(I have to be) he said forcefully, pulling himself up without the use of one of his limbs. I continued to climb as well, but staying beside him.

_Tseeeeewww……_

_Tseewwwww……_

Suddenly, things began passing just behind us, only this time going downwards. I managed to look up and see that there were Hork-Bajir at the very top of the tree (making me realise we were closer than we thought) who were throwing down fiery spears at our enemies.

The free Hork-Bajir!

I heard cries from below as they continued to send flaming arrows behind us. A few more shots were fired, and a few more of my friends screamed, but soon there were no more shots fired. Hopefully, they had given up on us.

We finally reached the top, and I helped Ax over the edge, then pulled myself up with the aid of another free Hork-Bajir. I saw Ithiell smacking his tail on the ground, the tip of it a black stump.

I shifted back, going and grabbing his tail. He yelped, then realised it was me.

"What? Its just a burn"

"One moment. Robert?" I turned to see him get up, dusting his jeans off.

"What?"

"May I borrow your jacket?"

"For… sure" he took it off, then went to go help Cassie, who was demorphing more slowly than the others. She had a serious injury. Her leg, and half of her lower body was almost completely gone.

I got to fixing Ithiell up, then went over to her.

"Cassie, remember your true form. Let go of the pain, and keep your focus entirely on becoming that"

She sped up, and soon Jake was hugging her. I saw Rachel smirking.

"Marco!"

"Jade!"

The two were hugging each other tightly, making me smile.

Then I remembered Aximilli.

I turned, searching for him, finding him looking down below. I moved to stand beside him, joining him.

"Aximilli?"

(I don't think they have given up so easily)

"I do not think so either. But… I am glad you are all right"

He looked at me with his main eyes (As am I)

I smiled "For now, we are safe"

(Yes… for now…) he touched my cheek lightly, then pulled it away, looking flustered. I simply smiled, placing my arm around his waist, looking around at the scenery, seeing beauty and destruction all at once.

"They will win it back. Eventually…" I whispered.

(Yes. Now, let us see what Prince Jake and Ithiell want to do about finding the elder of this tribe)

"One moment" I made sure our friends were not watching, placing my own hand over Axmilli's cheek. He melted into my touch, placing his own against my cheek.

We may have been from different worlds, but there are some things that do not change. Such as my feelings towards this boy, and… what I hoped… was his to me.

When we both managed to pull away, we were both smiling.

"Are you two lovebirds finished?" I saw Robert roll his eyes.

"Oh leave them alone!" Rachel snapped, slapping the back of his head. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but Ithiell and Jake were soon there between them, stopping either from fighting any more.

"Speaking of birds… Tobias?" Amanda looked around.

(Right here) he suddenly landed on her shoulder, making her cry out.

"Humans are very unpredictable" I muttered, shaking my head.

(Yes, very) I turned to see Aximilli smiling, and I smiled back, taking his hand and leading him over to our human friends.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**I hope this made the Ax fans happy!**

**I'm outta here! **


	12. In my arms

**I just came up with this after listening to this WICKED SONG!**

**OH YEAH! GOTTA LURVE IT!**

**And since I'm not sure about this new email is about the reviews, I, LilManiac, shall be playing it safe and not responding to reviews until I am ONE HUNDRED percent sure about it!**

**Doesn't mean I don't love you all! Please don't hate me, and keep reviewing! **

**Oh… and here's my disclaimer; I own everything and everyone that wasn't in the Animorphs books. Okay? ALL RIGHTY THEN!**

**Oh, and a bit of a rating cause I don't know where this is going yet… YAAAY!**

**ON WITH IT THEN!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

I don't know how I did it, but I did.

I got everyone… the Animorphs and my crew… to come to a Chill party.

An underage dance party, in other words.

The good thing about this kind of… dance… was that it wasn't formal. All you need was a little style and it was all good.

And it was all in Australia.

I was so happy!

I met Robert there with Rtaia trailing behind me. Robert had taken care of Ithiell, and he hadn't done too bad with him either.

"Wow… impressive!" I gushed seeing them both in jeans, with Robert wearing a short-sleeved black button-up shirt that had a grey picture of a dragon on it. Ithiell's shirt was white, and a little more average, but it still looked good on him.

Robert actually looked… yummy… for once!

"Don't get used to it" he muttered, catching my stare. I just smiled and shrugged, then showed off my own creation. Rtaia was dressed in a purple one shoulder top with patterned jeans. They cost a lot, but they were worth it on her.

"Like?"

"Nice" Ithiell looked her up and down, then grinned when he looked me up and down. I blushed, doing a little twirl for him. I wore black high heel boots which came up to my knees, and a short black flowy skirt, along with a dark blue halterneck top.

"I thought you said not to dress up!" Someone called, and we all turned to see the Animorphs gang coming towards us.

And… of course… a disgruntled Jade. Rachel had done a great job… she looked like a very jazzed-up version of my best friend. She still had jeans on… but they were those snazzy faded ones at the thighs, and a shimmery kinda top to match it.

When they reached us, I gave Rachel a discreet low five, seeing Cassie looked absolutely amazing too. And she looked pretty snazzy herself.

"All right, everyone ready to go in?" I asked, seeing people were already lining up to get in. Tobias shrugged.

"What do you do here, anyway?"

I just snorted, somehow making eye contact with Marco who was grinning too.

"You dance, duh!" Robert rolled his eyes. Tobias blushed, and Rachel was soon there, kinda consoling him I guess.

I led the way in, dragging Jade along by the arm, who only slightly resisted me. I couldn't help but grin… she was so cute when she was angry…

Hopefully, she'd find someone here… maybe even Robert…

Not like I was playing match-maker or anything.

When we got in _Logical_ by Scooter was playing. And I was turned up… _loud_.

"How can you listen to music like this!" Ax asked over the music. Rtaia and Ithiell didn't seem to like it much either. I led them over to the only space left on the dance floor, seeing Jake and Marco already bopping their heads to it.

"Just go along with it!" I shoved Rtaia and Ax together, showing them how to dance. There wasn't any form really… you just did what you felt like. They seemed to get it, then I turned to everyone else, grinning.

"Whatcha think guys?"

"Interesting" Tobias said, and I saw Rachel grinning like a madwoman. She was loving this… and so was I. It had been so long since I'd been out like this!

I felt so… so…

Free!

I saw Jake bopping his feet, and Marco was already starting to dance like he was born here. I… accidentally… bumped Cassie into Jake, watching as Jade finally started to look more at home here, and Robert… yes, you all know Robert people… was actually _smiling_, believe it or not. A grin of pure happiness.

Yes. You heard me right. Robert was happy.

"Come on Rob! Shake that ass!" I grabbed his hands in mine, swinging them back and forth until he yanked them from my grasp.

"Oh grow up!" he snapped. I just grinned at him.

We danced in a circle (with the exception of the two alien love birds) until… somehow… Cassie managed to bump into Jake again. Soon he took her hands, and soon they were kind of dancing off by themselves. Robert was back to grinning again, dancing away beside Jade and Rachel, who I could tell was soon going to go off and start dancing with Tobias really soon.

A while later, with me almost completely lost to the music, I noticed us all converging into one big group again.

"I'm thirsty" Cassie said almost casually, still kind of holding hands with Jake, holding it up as they both danced, occasionally bumping into one another. I just loved seeing that… especially from those two.

This was the perfect environment for them. It was casual and without that kind of 'school dance' jitters you sometimes got when you had to go all formal and stuff.

"Yeah, me too" Tobias agreed.

"Don't worry. I'll go get them" Robert said, fishing out some money from his back pocket. I instantly snatched it off him, making him cry out.

"You don't know where it is! I'll go… don't worry. Meet me back on the second floor!" I dove through the crowd before anyone else could protest.

"Excuse me! Scusi!" I moved through the crowd painfully slow, trying really hard not to loose the money I'd nabbed off Robert. It was actually a collection of all our money stuck together. He'd just agreed to carry it.

"Hey! Let the lady through!" Suddenly a dark head of hair was with me, and it took me a second to realise it was Marco.

"I thought you might need some help. And you'd better not loose all our money"

"Here, you put it in your pocket then" I gave it to him, and he shoved it into his shirt pocket.

Soon it got really crowded. I had to grab his hand to stop myself from loosing him.

Before I knew it we were at the drinks stand. I let go of his hand, waiting by the bench to order.

"So many people here!" Marco complained over the thumping of the beat.

"Duh! It's a dance club!" I shouted back. He just rolled his eyes at me, turning around and resting his elbows against the bench, looking out into the crowd.

At that moment, my favourite dance song came on. _Been Good_ by Deepface.

"I been good but I can do be-tter!" I sang, then jammed to the beat. Marco laughed.

"You really like this song, huh?"

"Duh! Too bad I can't dance to it right now!" I whined, bouncing up and down on my heels. I'd just _had _to offer to get the drinks, didn't I?

"You can still dance"

"Huh? No! I'm not dancing _alone!_ And where everyone can _see me!_"

"I'll dance with you"

"What about the drinks?"

"Well…" he leaned casually back, looking at the bartender. Or… drink guy… or whatever. There was strictly no alcohol at these places… and for good reason too "Doesn't look like he's coming anytime soon. Whaddya say?" He stepped away from the bench, holding his hand out to me. I looked at it, biting my lip a little and thinking of Ithiell. Well… we weren't really going out just yet…

What was I saying! It was one dance with a friend… what could it hurt?

I took his hand, and we were soon dancing with the flow.

Maybe it was the press of bodies… or maybe it was the unbelievably happy and sexy mood this song put me in, but soon I was very close to Marco, swaying my hips with his. My hands were on his shoulders, and his hands were gently on my hips, swaying with me. Then another song came on… but our rhythm hardly changed… only slightly to go with the music…

Someone suddenly slammed into me, making me sprawl into Marco who, thankfully, caught me.

"Oh! Sorry dude!" some guy said, then walked off with what looked like a trio of girls. I couldn't help but make a sound of disgust…

"Why can't they just-" I suddenly stopped speaking. Because I suddenly realised how close I was to Marco. After all, he'd managed to catch me after all, and now…

Now I was in his arms.

I turned to look at him, catching a look of almost bewilderment on his face. Then he suddenly grinned.

"I didn't know you had fallen for me Amanda" he said mischievously. I slapped his shoulder playfully, preparing to move away… but somehow I found I couldn't.

The way he was smiling… those eyes… it just got my heart racing for some strange reason.

"Amanda, are you feeling okay?"

"I uh… yeah. Sure" I muttered. Now he looked genuinely worried.

"Amanda, what's wrong"

_What's wrong? WHATS WRONG! _

What was wrong was that I wanted to live one of my deepest darkest fantasies right then and there. All those romance books I'd read were coming back to haunt me… I just wanted to… to…

"Amanda!" he waved a hand in front of my face, making me realise he'd backed up a little. His other arm was still around my middle though.

"Oh!" I blinked, shaking my head "Sorry… I just felt a bit mad at that guy I guess. I mean, degrading girls like that! It's just… wrong…" I muttered, looking at him again.

Suddenly someone else slammed into us, making us fall into a wall. This time it was my turn to catch him.

"Ow! You okay?" he asked as I rubbed my back on the wall a little.

"Sure. Stupid wall… stupid people…" I grumbled, looking at him. He was now even closer than before… I could feel his breath on my face, even though he was technically shorter than me… but not by much if you took away the heels… not even an inch without the heels…

"Yeah" he whispered, his breathing going hoarse. I could feel myself going the same way.

Seconds later his lips were tenderly touching mine, like he thought I was going to pull away. But I didn't, and instead I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms a little more tightly around him, sending the kiss deeper shockingly fast.

He pulled me closer, slightly away from the wall, pressing me up against his chest.

Soon we were in our own little world, and not even the thudding music disturbed us.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Curiosity killed the cat, I know!**

**But it was fun, wasn't it?**

**Well I'm postin this then I'm OUTTA HERE!**

**REVIEW PLEEEAAASSSEEE!**


	13. THUNDERSTRUCK!

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! All dedicated to my wonderful, courageous, BRILLIANT WRITER friend, Karone-sakura! YAAAAY!**

**And lemme tell ya this peoples… next person who flames her will be dealing with ME! MUAHAHAHAHAA! **

**I SHALL SHOW NO MERRRCCYYYYYY!**

**And lets just say Roberts… I dunno, eighteen or so in this? And… the Yeerk war still RAGES ON!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

I gunned the engine, not sure how fast I was going, but not caring either.

It all relied on split-second timing on this bike right now. The rain was coming down hard, and the lightning far off was my only source of light as the streetlights had been knocked out.

I could hear them… I knew they were after me… and my panic made me go faster.

I skidded around a corner, barely keeping the bike on its wheels. I cursed, kicking it up and feeling them behind me… every second they got closer…there were so many…

The rain stuck my hair to my face and neck, and it made it hard for me to see where I was going.

Another flash… and suddenly… they'd cut me off…

"FUCK!" I screamed, turning the bike, hoping to get down to the alleyway I'd just passed.

No such luck.

Instead, I felt my side hit the ground, and the bike vanished, with both me and the bike trailing mercilessly across the pavement.

I stopped, pain searing up my left side. I groaned, hoping to god I wasn't hurt that bad. Far off, another bolt of lightning hit, and this time I could hear the rumble of thunder, which meant it was coming closer.

I fought to get up, holding my aching shoulder and knowing I was more than just surrounded.

I was dead.

Through the hard-pounding rain I saw dozens of figures, all coming towards me, slowly. Of course… they had me now… all they needed to do was move in…

"Back off! Or you'll be more than sorry!" I snapped, doing my best to ignore the pain in my shoulder, balling my hands into fists and preparing to fight. I had to… I couldn't just let them win… no way…

I picked the closest one and lunged, grabbing them by the shoulders and slamming my knee between their legs. They went down hard. The one next to them came at me, and I put all the force I could into my elbow, shoving it straight into his or her neck. He/she went down, gasping.

I kept going, slamming all the force I could into my kicks and punches, until they finally overwhelmed me with their numbers, forcing me to the ground and pinning me there.

"LET ME GO! IM WARNING YOU!" I snapped, but it was useless. I could barely move let alone kick ass.

"Who has the box?" I heard someone… a female… ask one of the others. I heard metal, and guessed that was the box that my new Yeerk friend was in, and I screamed, struggling for all it was worth.

Didn't do me a bit of good.

Panic… fear… anger… was all I could feel as the thunder struck closer to us, and I heard the box being opened…

"NO!"

"ARRGHHH!"

"GET OFF HIM OR I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" I heard that familiar voice yell over the pounding rain.

"GET HER!"

"HA!"

"AHH!"

"Ben!"

"NO!"

I suddenly felt the weight lifted off me, and I scrambled up, punching out whoever was nearest to me. Safe to say they all took off… I looked up…

And in the flash of lighting I saw an amazing sight, something almost out of a fiction book. Up on one of the buildings, a one story shop, stood Amanda. She had a bow and arrow in her hands, and was preparing to fire again. She looked like a guardian angel.

"Amanda?" I called to her over the screeching, weakling Yeerks.

"Don't talk! Just catch!" she threw the bow down after she'd fired randomly into the crowd, then the quiver of arrows. I caught them, but barely.

"Falling object! Watch out!"

"Wha-oh!" I dropped everything, barely catching her in time, both of us collapsing to the ground. But we didn't stay there for long.

We both scrambled up, and she went to pick up her things, as I ran to grab the bike. I picked it up, kicking the starter, hearing it whine. I did it a second… and a third…and a fourth time… Amanda came and sat behind me, her bow and arrows with her… a fifth time…

And glory to the gods… the bike roared to life.

"Hang on!" We skidded over the slick pavement, turning and shooting out of there as soon as possible.

"How the fuck did you learn how to fire that thing!" I snapped over the roar of the night, picking a path and shooting down that way.

"I didn't! I just picked it up and hoped for the best!"

"Well, hope for the best some more!" I yelled as thunder crackled across the sky, making her scream behind me.

Up ahead, I could barely make out a fork in the road.

"WHICH WAY!"

"Left! That's the… NO! LEFT!"

"All right! Backseat driver" I muttered, unable to hear myself as we gunned it left, coming onto the highway.

Thankfully, it was late at night.

Unfortunately for that same reason it was hard to see where we were going.

"AHHHH!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed back, picking up the pace and knowing those Yeerk creeps would be chasing us soon… I wouldn't give them a chance to catch us!

"ROBERT!" Amanda screeched, and seconds later I found myself booking it down a dirt path that I hadn't even seen before.

"JUST HANG ON!" I roared, the lightning across the sky becoming more frequent, meaning I could see more often. Sadly, it also meant the storm was almost right over us.

I slowed, but not enough to make it safe… just enough so I was able to keep control of the bike… everything else was meaningless…

A bolt of lighting suddenly struck a tree not far from us, breaking it in half and…

Oh god no…

It was falling across the dirt path!

"NOO!" I turned the bike into a skid, praying to god we wouldn't hit it… Amanda was screaming as we kicked up the dirt… closer… closer…

TOO FAST!

We slammed into it with more force than I could have ever thought possible, and suddenly I was windmilling my arms, flying through the air. I hit a tree, bringing the thing down with me as I fell, hitting the ground rather painfully.

Everything suddenly hurt… and then I remembered Amanda.

"Amanda!" I called, my voice drowned out by the thundering rain as I struggled to get up, my head pounding.

"AMANDA!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Over here!" came the weaker voice, and I scrambled over to where her voice had been. I found her… she didn't look too bad…

I gently placed a hand over the large gash on her forehead as she struggled to sit up, then helped her up as the storm raged all around us.

"What are we going to do!" she screamed, holding tight to me, her weapons forgotten.

"Hide!" Was all I could say as I picked her up, piggybacking her and taking her further down the dirt road, hoping this road would lead us somewhere soon… before the Yeerks, or the storm, or both, got us.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Yay! THAT WAS SOOO FUN TO WRIIIIITE!**

**Now REVIIIIEEEEWWWW! **


	14. Mistaken Identity!

**Okay peoples! ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHEEE!**

**Now… this one's gonna be a bit strange, so bear with me, kay?**

**And this is partly inspired by… a story I read, Midgetts own little mini-series, and something Midgett and I did a while ago… she'll understand what I'm on about…**

**LittleMidgett; yes! VERY INTENSE! For I am an intense person! MUAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Karone-sakura- welcome! Just keep up the good work, okay? And present-tense is hard to write, and you do a brilliant job of it might I add!**

**Oh, and I'd just like to thank a little new someone, Laurina Lalathie (Sp?) for taking the time to read this! Thankyou! Don't you give up either!**

**Now… onto my idea! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade** (or is it?)

I heard someone thumping away on my door, rolling over and shoving a pillow over my head.

"COME ON! TIME TO GET UP!"

"GO AWAY! I'LL GET UP WHEN IM READY!" I yelled, digging my face further into my bed, knowing it was a Saturday and everyone knew I didn't do mornings.

then…

I realised that wasn't my voice. My head shot up… and I looked around…

Okay, this wasn't the way I remembered my room. Sure, it was still a mess like it usually was, but… it looked more like a _guys_ room!

I shoved my covers off me, rolling out of bed and getting up. Then looking down…

I was in a black t, and some boxers, but… I was missing two somethings.

And it seemed like I'd gained something else.

"What the…?" I dared to take a peek, my eyes nearly popping out of my head when I did see it.

"COME ON JACK! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA BED!" My dad yelled, making me jump and the boxers snap back. I cursed, then realised dad had called me Jack… not Jade…

I ran and flung my door open, seeing dad there and grabbing his arms. He pried my hands away, giving me the strangest look. Wait a minute… wasn't he taller?

"What's gotten into you Jack? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So I bolted past him, heading straight for the bathroom, shooting in before Tina could get in, slamming and locking the door behind me.

"Hey!" she snapped. Well… at least she was still her…

I quickly turned, bolting to the bathroom mirror and forcing myself to look. What I saw just made me gasp.

I was a boy. Tallish… with brown hair like I used to, only it went down to about the bottom of my neck, some of it hanging messily over my forehead. I still had the eyes, but… the rest was the face of a teenage boy.

_Not_ my face. I was a freakin girl the last time…

Well, let's just say that when I went to sleep I was a girl. Now… here I was, standing in the bathroom gawking at my boyish form in the mirror.

I forced myself to look away, lifting my shirt and seeing that I was definitely missing my two companions…

"You know Jack, if you wanted to go that badly you coulda just said so!" Tina snapped, kicking the door. I heard mum scold her, then realised I did kinda need to go.

The only problem was I had no idea how I was gonna do it.

Hey, you try being a girl one minute and a boy the next! See how you handle it!

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Well, after what seemed like forever, I finally worked it out, then quickly had a shower, taking off into my bedroom.

"Jack, think you can take care of Phoebe for me today?" Mum called through the door as I worked out how to put on some jeans without hurting myself.

"Yeah, sure" I muttered, finally fixing the top button. How did guys do it?

"Thankyou dear" she opened the door, coming in and putting her on my bed, then looking me up and down.

"My my, my little boy is growing up!" she came over and gave me a hug, then pulled back, tugging on my jeans. I yelped.

"Mum!"

"What? I'm just seeing if you need new jeans anytime soon"

"I'm fine… don't worry about it… just let me get dressed, please? I need to go out today" I pushed her out of my room as gently as I could. She looked hurt.

"Why Jack, ashamed of your own mother?"

"No… its just… I need to get something from Jake today" I muttered, hoping we were still in America.

"Who's Jake?"

"Just a friend… mum, please?"

She finally left me alone, but not before giving me the biggest, sloppiest kiss on my forehead.

"Ewww!" I muttered as she shut the door behind her, grinning. Deliberate… totally…

"Jak not Jak!" Phoebe muttered, and I turned to see her with her thumb in her mouth.

"Wh-what?"

"Jak not boy! Jak gurl! Jak is Jade!"

I blinked, relieved that at least someone knew this was wrong.

Sadly, it was a three year old who talked in riddles.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Almost an hour later I finally got out of the house, after Phoebe decided to go play in the flour. The end result was me needing to give her a bath and change her clothes.

I slung her easily on one hip, finding I was just a tad bit stronger too.

Thankfully, we were still in America. I only hoped Jake wouldn't totally flip out when he saw me.

Wait, would Jake even _know_ me?

That thought stopped me dead in my tracks. Then I forced my feet to move, knowing I had to take that chance. I mean… maybe one of them might know what was going on…

"Lalalaaa!" Phoebe sung from my hip, swinging her legs around and just sounding like a happy toddler.

I would have given anything just to be in her shoes then.

After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to Jakes house, stopping and staring up at his house.

"Gaw onn" Phoebe urged, tugging on my shirt. I sighed, hefting her up, then going and knocking on the front door. Tom answered.

"Uh… hi. Is uh… Jake here?"

He gave me the strangest look, then shook his head "No Jake lives here, sorry kid" he started to shut the door, but then a delicate hand reached out and stopped him.

"No, wait" came the feminine voice, which made me freeze. Tom looked at whoever it was, shrugging and turning to leave.

"You're choice little sis"

_Little… sis? _

I almost choked on my own saliva. Then the person behind that voice decided to show their face, and…

Well, I was shocked to say the least. This girl had brown hair, midnight brown eyes, was a little shorter than I was, and the face…

She came out, shutting the door behind her, looking me up and down as well, then at Phoebe "I take it you're Jade then?"

"Uh…yeah. People here keep calling me Jack but" I muttered, still a little thrown by her bluntness.

"Same. They're calling me Jane instead of Jake… really creeps me out"

Knew it had to be Jake… only one person I know could be that serious at such a young age…

"Lookin good Jake" I tried to joke, but just got a glare from him. Or… her…

"Now's not a time to do a Marco. Right now we've got to round up everyone else. If… they're like us"

He went in grabbed some shoes, then came out again. Together we started walking down the street to Marco's house. I noticed the sandals Jake/Jane wore were making him/her walk lopsidedly.

"You okay in those things?"

"Fine. It was the only pair of shoes I had with the lowest heel. How do you girls do it?" He looked up at me, almost shocked. I shrugged "I dunno. I don't wear heels"

He snorted, looking like he wanted to say something, then shut his mouth again. We walked along in silence, with Phoebe happily filling the void every now and then.

Then I guess he decided he wasn't going to stay silent.

"How the heck do wear a bra every day!" he snapped, folding his arms over his chest, looking angry "Do you know how long it took me just to get a _bra_ on this morning?"

I couldn't help but snort "How long then?"

"A FREAKIN HOUR! AND NOT TO MENTION THE CLOTHES!" he yelled, stopping in his tracks and turning to me. I stopped too, a little taken back by Jake's anger.

"What… about the clothes?" I asked timidly, shifting Phoebe onto my other hip.

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR! I mean… LOOK AT THIS!" he indicated to the designer jeans and frilly top he was wearing "How can you STAND IT!"

I would have said something comforting, but by then I was cracking up too much to care.

"Oh shut up you!" he grumbled, walking along anyway. I followed, covering my mouth and keeping my hysterical laughter to a few giggles every now and then.

As strange as the situation was, it was also friggen hilarious to see Jake flip out like that.

_**-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**And there ya have it! Jade's a boy and Jakes a girl!**

**Tell me if you want me to keep going with this dudes! Cause I will if you want! Hehe!**


	15. Mistaken Identity! Part two!

**All right, another chapter! YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!**

**Midgett, you can step in whenever you're ready, all right?**

**Okay, here we gooooooooooooo!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade/Jack**

When we reached Marco's supposed house, Jake and I both looked worriedly at one another.

"What do we say?"

"I don't know! You're his best friend! Or… hers…"

He glared at me "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're not exactly yourself anymore either"

Well, that ruined my good mood.

Until I heard some kind of music blasting loud and clear from inside the house.

Which just got me started again.

"Is… is that Delta Goodrem?" I asked between giggles.

"I DON'T KNOW IM NOT-" He shut himself up, sighing and going to knock on the door. I followed, Phoebe close behind. She'd wanted to walk herself, so I let her.

Marco's dad answered, smiling.

"Well hello there Jane! Come on in!" he opened the door to let us in, and when we were in he shut the door behind us.

"Maria's in her room! Just go on up" he gave me a funny look, then turned his gaze on Phoebe.

"Um… my little sister. Watching her for today" I explained, picking her up and quickly going upstairs behind Jake.

"Maria? Oh boy" I muttered to him as he finally reached his bedroom door.

"Hey, Mar-Maria! You in there!" Jake called, knocking on the door.

"Come on in! Man, this is pretty cool" We heard a silky voice call. Jake and I shared a look, then he opened the bedroom door. When we didn't see Marco at first glance, we both went in, shutting the door behind us.

"Marco? Come on man, where are you?"

"Right here" he… or she… appeared from one of those Chinese kind of screens, and…

We both gaped.

"MAAARRCOOOO!" Jake groaned, slapping his forehead and turning away.

Marco's female form was absolutely beautiful. He had underwear and a bra on of course, but… she… he… was so shapely, and her hair fell halfway down her back.

I mean… he. Hard to tell.

"What Jake? Don't like what you see?"

"That's the problem" he flopped face first on the bed, and made a shocked groan and jumped off it like it was made of snakes. I watched as he decided to stay near the door instead, not looking at Marco at all.

"You boys…" I sighed, shaking my head. Marco just laughed, hands on his hips.

"Look at this body… and what's more…" he grinned, then blared the music, dancing around, then began to sing.

You got it. Sing.

"_The girl I used to be… has a **terrible** case, of mistaken identiittyyyyyy!"_ He pitched his… her… voice, and the shocking thing was, it actually sounded… _good._

"_The sun likes to rise, and the moon likes to fall, and that's kinda like my liiiife"_

"MARCO STOP IT!" Jake yelled, covering his ears. Marco just laughed.

"What a baby" then I saw him doing something I probably suspected he did the first time he woke up.

He poked his boobs.

"Marco!" I hissed "Please! There's a child in this room!"

I turned Phoebe's head away, glaring at him. I guess he finally looked at me.

"Jade? Is that you?"

"Jack here" I muttered, rolling my eyes. Phoebe giggled, digging her head into my shoulder.

"Well, if you insist…" he went back behind the screen, and I saw him putting on some clothes. I sighed, putting Phoebe down, who ran over and attached herself to Jake, who didn't seem to mind the interruption.

He came out a few minutes later, wearing a short black skirt, and a purple top with an extremely low V neck, and a thick fancy belt. He also wore some fancy kind of black boots too.

"Wow… is there something you forgot to tell us about yourself Marco?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. He shrugged.

"Dunno. Anything you want to ask?"

I just covered my face with my hands, realising again how unnatural this body felt.

"Can… can we just get going? I mean… really? I want to know what-"

A shrill beeping made us all jump about a mile in the air. I soon realised it was coming from the watch on my arm. I looked at Jake, who just seemed relieved that's all it was, then at Marco who urged me to answer it.

I looked down, pressing the few buttons I remembered pressing.

"Helloooo? Jaaade? Are you there?" A male voice came through. I looked at the boys/girls again, then decided to say something.

"Uh… this is Jade. Who's this?"

"OH THANK GOD! It's Amanda!"

"Amanda? Well… I'm glad we're not the only ones going through this"

"Only… look, we're gonna meet you at the woods in… what, Ithiell?"

"Thirty minutes" came a very smooth feminine voice.

"Thirty minutes. That okay with you?"

"I'll be there"

"And the others?"

"I… I think I'll let Jake and Marco wrangle them up for us"

We said goodbye, and I turned to them, picking up Phoebe then headed to the door.

"Meet at the barn?"

Jake gave me a weird look, then nodded.

"Great. See you there"

I headed out, close to killing someone.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

After dropping Phoebe off back at home with mum, I went to the meadow where we usually met. That meadow was Tobias's. I didn't see him, so I just leaned against a tree, searching the skies every now and then, slowly getting bored.

"Come on guys! Where _are_ you?" I muttered, looking at the tree where Tobias usually sat. I wondered where he was…

The wind picked up suddenly, making me look up, seeing a shimmer above. They dropped their cloak as they landed, and I heard the ship powering down. Soon, the hatch opened, and out stepped…

Well, a blond guy. Good-looking too.

"Amanda?" I wondered as the guy turned his head to me. Relief flooded his face… and I knew it was her.

"Jade. Oh I am so glad you're here… LOOK AT MEE!"

"LOOK AT YOU! LOOK AT MEE!" I cried back, half-heartedly joking.

"I wake up this morning and I'm… I'm…" she gasped coming to stand in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. I nodded.

"Me too"

"OKAY! ENOUGH WHINGING AMANDA! I'VE FUCKIN HAD IT!" I heard a girl screech angrily, and out of the fighter walked…

Well, it could only be one person. Robert.

Dark curls, icy blue eyes… yep, it was him all right. Only… as a her. It was comical to see.

I giggled, then saw a very delicate looking Chanaiben walk out, and gasped.

"Uh… Ithiell?"

He nodded, not looking to happy either. Then out came Rtaia…

"Well, aren't we just a wonderful bunch?" I asked cheerfully, and all but one person glared at me.

"Look, let's just get to the barn" Ithiell muttered, starting to walk along. Him and Rtaia shifted to human forms, and slowly I started to follow them. Amanda walked beside me, leaning close like it was all a big secret.

"They called me Aaron! Can you believe it!"

"Well I was called Jack. I can believe it"

"But… no-one… I went to Roberts and they said that all they had was a daughter!"

"Hence Robert" I said simply, trodding along. One way or another… we were going to get there.

"You want to know what his name was? Or… is?"

"My name si Rhiannon! Get over it" he muttered ahead of us, walking along. I grinned…

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl"

He turned, looking like he could kill with his eyes "Hey! You wanna start something _Jack!_ Be my guest! I'LL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS ANY DAY OF THE MONTH!"

"Bring it on" I muttered. He screamed, charging…

Seconds later Rtaia had him. He screamed, kicking and carrying on, but… Rtaia just plodded along, like nothing was wrong.

"Rtoil, I believe, is a horrid name for myself as a male"

"It means the same thing doesn't it!" Ithiell snapped, not even looking at any of us.

"True" she muttered "But…"

"LEMME GOOO! I WANNA KILL HER!"

I made a kissy face at him, then jogging ahead, laughing as he swore blue murder at me.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Okay, another chapter!**

**IM HAVING SO MUCH FUUUUUUUUN!**


	16. Out of time

**For those of you that don't know, I've turned my little Mistaken Identity chapters into a story! Yay me! Aren't you all so proud of me?**

**Ah heck, IM PROUD OF ME! WHEEE!**

**Okay, this chapter is a little different. I've decided to set it about a year after my story, _The Beginning of the End_, but you don't have to know that story to read this one…**

**Everyone else… well… ENJOY! WHEEEEEEEEE!**

_**-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Ithiell**

"And this… is the Andalite Embassy" I said proudly to Ax and his fellow Andalites, as I led them inside. They looked around, all of them seemingly impressed with the work that had been put into the new facility.

"It has the usual security precautions; guards, alarm systems, force fields… as well as an advanced computer system that I myself designed from scratch" I continued, leading them down the many winding stairs and corridors, and into the massive computer room. Wires were still here and there, but it was mostly cleaned up.

(This is very impressive Ithiell of the Nibrit clan) one of the Andalite ambassadors said, nodding his head in approval, looking around, and up, at the screens placed all over the room (Could this system possibly be connected with others?)

I nodded "Yes. It is linked with the councils computers, and it can be linked to many different systems, such as my human-like laptop here" I indicated to the thing strapped around my shoulder, which hung off my waist; my very own CPU I could carry around in case of emergencies.

(Why would this be any use to the Andalite Embassy?) Another asked.

"Well, in case there's an emergency. We can call for help if something goes wrong. There's an access code that sends out a-"

"DAAAA!" came the scream, and seconds later something was attached to my leg. We all looked down and… well, I saw a red head of hair.

My son, Seth.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean to… he got away from me" Amanda suddenly came into the room, carrying his twin, a very sleepy-looking Sean.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with my grandparents" I said, feeling the stares of the older Andalites on me. I brushed it off, not caring what they thought about my marriage to a human, or the fact that she'd bore me two human sons.

I was, in fact, proud.

"Yeah, but… they said they needed to find Lu someone, your cousin or whatever"

"Oh, okay. Seth? Can you let go of daddy's leg? He's doing something very important now"

Seth looked up at me, his eyes watering. Typical two-year old.

Seconds later my grandmother came in, picking Seth up, whispering Chanaiben words to him and disappearing with Amanda close behind. Ovatt, my former crewmate and loyal friend, laughed.

(Children are a quite a handful in the first years, are they not?)

I nodded, smiling "I guess so"

I caught Ax's stare, surprised to find him smiling with pride. And why shouldn't he? He was married to Rtaia, and they had a beautiful Andalite child.

(Shall we continue with the tour?) He asked, looking at the two other Andalites, both of whom seemed slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"Yes, excellent idea Aximilli. Embassador, Council member Helorf, please… we shall continue the tour of-"

BRREEEEEE!BREEEEEE!

My head snapped around to the screens, which all read 'red alert' and my heart stopped.

"What is it? REPORT!" I snapped, instantly taking control of the situation.

"Sir! We have a containment breach! Someone has uploaded a virus… it's shutting us out of the systems!" A young female cadet cried, her hands flying over the controls desperately.

"Upload dummy systems five and seven! Place extra firewalls around the most important data!" I yelled, jumping to the controls and leaning over a Chanaiben male, my hands doing the work I knew the others couldn't do.

"It's slowing the virus down, but… SIR! Someone's trying to hack into our main systems!" Someone else yelled, and I felt my heart sink.

"Should have known… the adolescents can sometimes get rebellious, so if you just hold on for a moment, we'll resume our tour shortly" I muttered to the Andalites, slamming my hands down on the control panel, then going to a wall panel, ripping it off and reaching in to try it more manually.

"Sir! The firewalls are temporarily holding, and the dummy systems are distracting the computer virus!" the female cadet cried, and I nodded.

"Good. Too bad that wont last for long. Now… sirs, if you would kindly vacate the area you're standing in" I said, flipping a switch after they did. Instantly, the main computer started to rise from the floor, revealing many more wires, and a small crawlspace between all those large, thick wires. It creaked to a stop, the wires tightly packed together so as not to get in the way.

"Ithiell! Ithiell what's going on!" I heard Amanda cry, but I dismissed her.

"Nothing, just… go back outside"

"We cant! All the exits are sealed"

"Emergency procedures… damn!" I slammed my hand into the wall, cursing the little rat of a hacker. He… or she… was good. But I'd designed this system… so I was better.

I grabbed my laptop, yanking it off over my head and diving into the crawlspace, crawling along on my hands and knees as fast as I could to get to the centre. Once there, I set myself up on the floor, then started up the inner computer screen, which showed a bright red, red alert sign on it. I sighed, then yanked wires out from the back of my laptop, plugging them all in into the right places.

"One of the firewalls has been breeched! We have contamination in the _Suhna_ main system! Sir!"

"I'm working as fast as I can" I snarled, beginning to work on the laptop, pulling out a few disks from the pocket underneath, slipping one in the drive and the other two into my mouth for easy access. Curling my tail up against me in the small, cramped space, I was going a mile a minute.

"Contamination spreading! Sir! The dummy systems are failing! Very soon the hacker will be able to access the _real_ systems!" Someone else yelled.

(Ithiell, do you need assistance?) Ax asked.

"You wouldn't be able to fit in here buddy" I muttered through the disks, seeing the three systems I'd designed; _Suhna_'_s_ usually blue system was slowly being filtered through with red. Next to go would be its sister system, the _Eranha_, then, finally, _Mikpalla._ The largest, and strongest, of the three.

I wasn't going to let this bastard win.

I finished uploading the first disk, then switched to the second.

"Sir! The _Sunha_ has been almost completely been taken over by the virus!"

"Set up another dummy system, and place a firewall around that. It should give us a bit more time" I yelled.

"Yes sir!" Seconds later "Sir! The virus has broken through the firewall and gone straight through the dummy system!"

"Damn!" I hissed, seeing the first of my three creations fall to the red, then the second began to be enveloped by that blasted computer virus.

"Sir, we estimate the virus should be completely through the three systems in approximately two minutes!" Someone else yelled. I groaned.

"Great" I muttered as the clock overlapped the pictures of the three systems, beginning to tick down.

Onto the third disk.

"Ithiell, are you all right in there?" Amanda asked.

"Sure, fine. Now hush and let me do this" I muttered, continuing to work hard on the laptop, feeling the time running out inside me too. Thankfully, she didn't say anything else, and I resumed my furious typing, wanting to move in the cramped space but knowing every second on this counted.

"Sir! The virus has almost completely enveloped system _Eranha_!" Someone yelled.

"All firewalls have been breeched! Hacker is beginning to access the systems! We have no control anymore!"

"I see that! Just hang on!"

"Forty five seconds till the virus envelops the last system! Its going faster this time!"

"We are at critical! Emergency evacuation procedures have been issued, and emergency exits are now open!"

I ignored them all, instead focusing my energy on my task, only hearing them as distant voices after a while.

"Correction! Exits are now closed! The hackers sealed them off!"

"Sounds like he wants to kill us all"

(It will be all right Amanda. Have faith in your love)

Final upload complete! Now all I needed to do was….

"Twenty seconds! We're not gonna make it!"

"The hacker has been slightly slowed by the new firewalls! Hopefully they'll hold!"

(Knew I could do something) Ax said smugly.

I looked at the screen above me, seeing _Mikpalla_ was almost completely enveloped now.

"TEN SECONDS!"

Almost…

"Nine!"

Just a little further…

"Eight"

Almost there…

"Seven"

A bit more tinkering…

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

Just about…

"TWO!"

"Paybacks a bitch" I hissed, slamming my hand down on the accept key.

"ONE!"

Suddenly, the whole place shut down. Everything.

It all went eerily dark… and eerily silent, except the shocked gasps and murmurs from outside. Then…

mmmMMMMMMMM….

It all started up again! I looked at the screen, seeing the three blocks that represented the main systems was back to blue.

(What… what did you do Ithiell?) Ax asked as I packed up my laptop, crawling back out and standing up, cracking my neck a little. I smiled.

"Oh… nothing much. Just…gave him back his own virus. Modified just enough to stuff everything up for him… or, her" I slipped my laptop back over me, stretching and looking at the other Andalites.

(Well, that was sure… thrilling) The Embassador chuckled, and I smiled.

(How do you know it wont happen again?) Helorf suddenly snapped, glaring at me.

I smiled "Because I know exactly who they are now. Plus, this one was smart, and… tricky… and its rare we get someone trying to destroy something that the council has rule over"

"Who was it?" Amanda asked. I smiled.

"Why, it was Helorf's henchman, of course. Here to sabotage our efforts to keep some peace with the Andalites. And what better time than to do it while he's here, an… innocent… party in all this" I stared at him, and he paled.

"_FIHGEH! MOTRA!"_ I yelled, and seconds later there were guards, taking him away for us. The Embassador looked surprised.

"My apologies sir, may I offer you a chance to see the rare double moon night walk?" I asked, smiling and bowing.

(As Marco would say, very smooth Ithiell) Ax muttered privately to me. All I could do was smile politely.

A few hours later, there were reports of the Andalite ship having 'technical difficulties' and I was glad they were. About time I got some good old payback.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Phew! For a second I didn't think he was gonna make it! **

**Yes, me! WHOOO! Glad he did though… aren't you?**

**YAAY! Now to… do somethin else! WHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	17. Rest stops and Rusty knives!

**Okay, I thought of this when I was on a ten hour car trip yesterday… so… well… yeah… **

**And this chappie, is dedicated to Genesis Dragon because he is really, REALLY good at scarin the crap outta me!**

**Sooo… thought I'd return the favour! MUAHAHAHAA!**

**He'd better read this… grrr if he don't…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

"Daaaad!"

"What is it _now_ Matt?"

"I really, truly, _badly_ gotta pee"

"Just hold it for a little longer, we'll find a rest area and you can go there"

"But you said that half an hour agoooo!" he whined, squirming in the seat beside me. I snorted.

"Well if you had gone to the loo back at the truckstop over an _hour_ ago, you wouldn't need to go now, would you?"

"But I didn't need to go then!" he glared at me, before turning his attention back to dad, putting on his pleading face… he and I got mums hair, and he got dads bright blue eyes. Made him look sweet with the pleading face he rarely used.

"Suuure…. you shoulda gone anyway" Connor muttered from the front seat beside dad. He'd been sound asleep before Matt started whining again. Connor had dads face and hair, but mums eyes like me. And he always seemed calm, even in the most tense situation. Like… when our mum… but the oldest has to be, don't they?

"Connor, shut the-"

"Matthew Aaron Mclain! Don't you dare say that word in front of me!"

"DAD I GOTTA GOOOOO!"

"I GET THE PIIICCCTUUURRREEE!"

Everyone fell silent, until Matt leaned forward and flicked Connors ear, making him yelp in surprise.

"Matt! Stop bein so annoying!" Conner cried, turning to glare at Matt behind him.

"No!"

"Matt you're seventeen! Act your age!" Dad snapped.

"I _am_ acting my age!"

"Teenagers" Dad muttered, shaking his head as we drove, hitting a big bump in the awful road and making Matt shriek, squeezing his legs tight together and holding onto the handrail on the door.

"Yeah, teenagers" Connor agreed, and Matt grunted.

"You're a nineteen! That makes you one of us bro"

"Hey, I'll be twenty in a few months"

"Oh stop it boys!" Dad groaned, continuing to drive.

"Why can't I just go behind a tree?"

"Because there's no stopping here, and besides, your sisters with us"

"Dad!" I cried, suddenly embarrassed. Matt and I shared a look, and I shook my head.

"Stop using Mandy as an excuse dad! I mean, she's seen me butt-naked before… and I'll be facing away from her anyway!"

"Yeah, like when she was six" Connor muttered and Matt flicked his ear again.

"Hello? Do I get a say at all? I mean, you're using _me _as a scapegoat dad!" I cried, annoyed at him and even more annoyed that I had to take sides in this. Especially on such a long car ride up to our grandparents on our dads side. Six hour trip too…

"No, mainly because…" He turned the car sharply right left onto gravel "_Heeeeeere_ we are!"

"Oh thank god! I'm just about to wet myself!" Matt cried, gasping for air in relief as we finally saw the old rest area, complete with toilets and a little picnic area thing too.

The second the tires stopped rolling Matt leapt out, running faster than I'd ever seen him run in his life.

"All right, everyone out for a stretch" Dad ordered, and I got out just in time to hear Matt let out a relieved groan. Connor shook his head.

"Is he really from this family?"

"Duh yeah!" I cracked my back a little painfully as I stretched up, yawning.

"Glad he's so happy" Dad muttered, and I saw Conner going to sit down. I ran over, sitting on his lap and watching as dad came to join us.

"You right there sis?"

"Uh-huh" I shifted on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck while dad sat next to us. He smiled at me.

"Come sit on Daddys lap?" he held out his arms, and I just shook my head, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Not happy with you"

He sighed, slumping his shoulders "Well okay then…" then he gave me a sooky look. I rolled my eyes.

"Not gonna work. I got my big brova" I cuddled closer, and Conner finally gave in and put his arms around me, saying "Yeah!"

After a few minutes dad went back to being the adult "Well, while we're here I say we just all go so we don't have to stop for another few hours"

"Sure" Connor muttered, shrugging and looking at me. I shrugged back.

Eventually I let him get up, and he and dad headed to the mens while I went off to the ladies. When I was done and went to wash my hands, finding obscene messages written on the walls and mirror and all that. Nothing unusual with one of the older restrooms, since this place looked like it hadn't been used in about ten or something years.

I looked up, seeing my face was a little worn out from the long trip, but other than that I still looked pretty good.

I went to brush my hair back with a hand… then saw something move. I jumped, spun around and saw a toilet door slamming back on its hinges.

"Hello? Is… is anyone there?" I called in a voice that so didn't sound like me.

Nothing.

I shivered, going outside and waiting for my brothers and dad to come out of the boys bathrooms, hoping they wouldn't be too long.

"And they say girls take forever" I grumbled, just to hear something in this dead air. The sky had been grey before, but now it seemed even more horrible. I shivered, going to the car and getting my jacket and putting it around my shoulders.

I sill felt cold. And I was pretty sure it wasn't the weather doing this to me.

"Matt! Connor! Come on it doesn't take _that_ long to pee!" I yelled, just wanting to hear them talking… anyone!

"Matt should be out there!" Connor grunted from inside, making me happy and more nervous all at once.

"Dad in there?"

"I'm here honey, what is it?"

"Nothing dad!" I left them be, instead scanning the area for Matt.

"Maaaaatt! Where are you hiiidiiing?"

The only answer I got was from the wind.

I walked away from the toilets, looking around for any sign of that blue shirt he'd been wearing… wasn't he cold?

"Matt come on this isn't funny anymore! You're really scaring me now!"

What… was that… I'd seen something move!

Then… what I sworn could have been a scream… could have been a bird though…

"DAD! CONNOR HURRY UP!"

Nothing.

"DAD!" I ran towards the bathrooms, thinking-hoping, that they just couldn't hear me cause I was far away or something.

"CONNOR!"

Again, I was talking to the air.

"I don't care about your boy bits, I'm comin in!" I yelled, bolting inside and…

No-one was there.

I hadn't gone far, and I woulda heard them if they'd left… wouldn't I?

"GUYS! COME ON! DADDY IM SCAAAARED!" I screeched, looking in each and every stall and making sure they weren't there or there wasn't any way they could have gotten out or someone had pulled them out… I'd seen a movie with that in it once…

Nothing. Not one… damn… freakin thing!

I ran outside, feeling terror start to take over me, and tears running down my cheeks that I hadn't even noticed.

"WHERE ARE YOU! YOU CANT HAVE DISSAPEARED! STOP SCARING ME… DADDY IM SORRY JUST COME OUT AND SHOW ME YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!"

"Urgh!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as something popped up out of no-where, landing right on me and making me fall with the thing on me.

"A-am…"

It was Matt!

"Matt! What- where were you!" I cried, rolling him off me and then I realised… his shoulder…

"Amanda… run…"

"Matt, who did this! I- I'm not gonna leave you!"

"Not… it…" he fought to get up, and I helped him, then he looked around with glazed eyes.

"Matt, tell me who did this!" I cried, then the grunted something I couldn't really hear.

"What?"

"Where's… the car?"

My head shot around. Where was the car!

IT WAS RIGHT THERE!

"NO! DADDY! DADDY WE NEED YOU!"

"Shhh!" he clamped a hand over my mouth, gritting his teeth as he said "The hooded guy is still out there!"

"What hooded guy!"

"The psycho who stabbed me with a rusty butchers knife" he muttered, finally seeming to stand all right on his own two feet.

"What!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Come on… we…we gotta move…"

And then he was there. He had a grey hooded jacket, which looked like something you'd find Eskimos wearing or something, and I saw… the big rusty knife…

"You stay away from us" I snarled, just as Matt whispered "Run Amanda! I'll distract him"

"No, I'm not leaving you alone!" I hissed, then saw something else behind the guy…

DADDY!

He grabbed for the knife, and suddenly it was a struggle!

"KIDS GO!" Dad screamed, struggling with the knife man.

"NO!"

"I SAID GO! FIND YOUR BROTHER AND GO!"

I got a cold shiver then. Where was Connor?

Matt grabbed my hand, yanking me along and into the woods. I struggled to keep up with him, hearing my dad scream in agony and knowing exactly what had happened…

"Daddy!" I sobbed, looking back and trying to see through the thick underbrush as Matt yanked me along.

"This is all my fuckin fault!" Matt snarled, more at himself than me "Come on Mandy! I can't carry you!"

"But daddy! We have to go back for him!"

Matt suddenly stopped, and I collided into him.

"Fuck!" he hissed "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"

It was only then that I saw what he was looking up at.

Connor!

He was hung high up by a rope around the neck…and he was choking!

"CONNOR HANG ON!" Matt yelled, grabbing the tree he was attached to, climbing up until he could reach Connor, grabbing his legs with his arms and pulling him in, lessening the strain on his neck. Hopefully stopping him from choking as much too…

"Amanda I need your help!" Matt yelled, jarring me out of my stupor.

"How!"

"Untie the rope around his neck! I know you can do it Mandy!"

I looked up at Matt, and Connor who was choking… and finally made a decision.

My secret… or my brothers life.

I'd give up my secret over his life any day.

I began to shift.

When I was fully Hork-Bajr I scaled the tree with ease, using my wrist to cut the rope easily, and as Matt caught Connor, I grabbed them both and jumped down to the ground.

Both of them, even Connor who still looked woozy, watched me in awe as I shifted back, going and sitting beside Connor and touching his forehead.

"Mandy?"

"I know… but I had to… Connor was… I… we need to get out of here" I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I looked into Connors bewildered eyes… why hadn't I done this before?

I could have saved daddy!

"It's okay Amanda, we'll just… get out of here" Matt whispered, touching my shoulder. I jerked, then realised… I had to go back.

I had no choice.

"Amanda?"

"Daddy…" I whispered, and felt my form changing. Matt moved his hand from my shoulder as I became more and more wolflike, and when I was done I turned to them.

(Yell for me if he comes for you. Right now I have to go back for daddy)

Matt nodded, and Connor, still sprawled out on the ground, started to choke.

I left them both, hoping they'd be all right and going after that man that hurt my dad.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**WHEEE! WHATCHA THIIINK!**

**HOPE YA LIKED IT AND IF YA DIDN'T…. PTTTHHHHT!**

**REVIEWS MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	18. Hellish Horserides!

**Lalala! ANOTHER CHAPTER! OOOH YEEAAAH!**

**LittleMidgett; really? AWW! THANKYA! **

**Karone-sakura; really? It was that scary? Awww… I'm sowwy for makin yer skin crawlll…(sulks)…**

**OKAY, IM OVER IT! CAUSE IM FE-ELIN FINE! MUSIC TIME!**

**GenesisDragon; you are welcome! And I know… I'm just trying to find a way to make it SCAAAARY for you! Patience is a virtue! Yup yup!**

**NOT ONE WORD MIDGETT! OR MARK! GAH!**

**AND A SUPER SPECIAL DEDICATION TO KARONE-SAKURA! YOU GO GAL!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-**_

**Amanda**

I grinned as I saddled Mariana, watching as Robert and Jake eyed the other horses warily.

"Don't tell me you guys are _afraid_ of these magnificent creatures, are you?" I teased, leading my favourite horse outside and tying her to the post, then going and starting to saddle a well-named horse, Bullet.

Robert snorted "Don't give me that bull Amanda, I'm not afraid, I'm just very wary. Horses are always so skittish"

"Not always"

Rachel, who was helping me while the boys just stared, was grinning.

"I can't wait to go for a ride! These horses look so cool!"

"Of course they are! My aunt only uses the best stock for breeding, and the-"

"Girls, please" we turned to Jake, who was rubbing his forehead "We do have a mission here"

Mission? Oh, yeah right! That thing!

We were going to take a ride up to a place where an unusual amount of activity was happening here in Australia. And since we couldn't get close enough by air… we were going by horse. Made us look a lot less threatening, and also helped Jake and Rachel with that two hour time limit thing.

The others would stay back, because too many of us would just look… really, badly suspicious, to put it simply.

I was automatically in because… well, basically… it was my aunts horses we'd be taking, and I knew each and every one of them all so well. Jake was in, because, well… he was the leader. Or… the only one that wouldn't scare people on a horse. The rest drew straws… and now, Robert and Rachel were in too.

The next horse I chose was Sable, he would do well for Jake. The dark brown horse followed me out with much trouble, then playfully tried to knock me away as I put his saddle and all that on, and I giggled when he nipped at my shirt.

"Sable, be nice"

"Nice? That thing looks dangerous"

I just gave Robert a sideways glance, then continued with what I was doing.

"Oooh! Is a big strong boy like you _scaaared_ of a cute lil horsie?" Rachel cooed, going and leaning back on Roberts shoulder. He shoved her away.

"I already told you, I'm not scared of horses!"

"Rachel, no" Jake suddenly stepped in, and Rachel shut her mouth, looking mighty peeved at him. I picked up the pace, knowing very soon someone was probably gonna try to start a fight.

"All right. We're all ready" I said a few minutes later after I'd saddled and bridled all the horses. I helped Rachel only a little getting on Stellar, the black horse of the bunch, then turned to the boys.

"Come on Jake, I have your perfect horse, right here" I patted Sable's rump, who just turned to stare at me.

"Sure that things all right?"

"It's fine. Now, come on, I'll help you" I led him over, helping him up onto the saddle. He almost fell off the other side once, but thankfully Robert helped me out by catching him when I couldn't. After that he went back to standing at the sidelines, looking at Bullet, the dark grey horse I'd picked out for him.

"You okay there Jake?"

"Yeah… I…I think so" he muttered as I adjusted the stirrups to make sure he didn't fall out, giving him the reins and patting Sable again, who stood there, staring at me with one of his beautiful horse eyes. I loved horses eyes… they always looked so calm and so sweet…

"Don't worry. Sable's a good horse. He'll be gentle with you" I said, then went and took Roberts arm, guiding him over to Bullet.

"How did I get myself into this?" he sighed as he got on, surprisingly not having too much trouble. And Bullet didn't seem to mind either. Which was strange for him because he was usually a little skittish around strangers.

"Because you drew a short straw?" Rachel supplied, and Robert gave her a well-aimed glare as I got on Mariana, a white horse with grey markings. Rachel just smiled sweetly, and he turned away, looking like he was almost blushing.

"Okay Amanda, lead the way" Jake said, turning his horse cautiously, and Sable calmly complied.

"All righty!" I got Mariana moving, glad to see the others weren't having too much trouble with the horses I'd chosen, and grinning proudly and knowing I'd chosen just right. We started up the trail, our horses clopping slowly along. Jake said there was no rush, just as long as we got there it was all right.

My Aunt Rosie, from my mothers side, and my two cousins, used to take this trail all the time. So I knew the trails and the area like the back of my hand almost. Almost… that's because nature is always changing, so I'm never sure what I'm going to find here next. Makes it all a lot more interesting.

An hour into the trip I heard the boys starting to sound uncomfortable.

"You okay there boys?" I asked, turning to look at them behind me, not worried when Mariana started to turn, knowing she knew the way too. Jake grunted.

"My butt hurts"

"My _spine_ hurts" Robert countered, glaring at each and every one of us.

"Yeah, it's a bit jarring the first time around, isn't it?" I said sadly, turning back to look at the path ahead of us.

"Hey, don't blame us. You could have given up your spot any time little Robbie" Rachel teased, and I heard Robert growl, but before he could get a word out, she added "Plus, this is fun. I've been on so many rides with Cassie it's like… so easy now"

"Good for you" Jake huffed, then surprisingly sidle his horse up beside mine "Do you know how far we have left?"

"I dunno. At least another hour and a half, maybe two"

He sighed, giving me a funny look, then pulled his horse back behind mine as we got onto a narrow and steep part of the road. Thankfully the horses could take this, and climbed easily upwards, which made me remind to tell the others about leaning forward when they did this.

Lucky I did… Jake and Robert would have fallen off for sure.

We carried on in silence for a while, with Jake and Robert occasionally making a grunt or something else, probably from being so uncomfortable. I couldn't blame them… it was a tough ride if you weren't used to it… especially when it was for at least two or three hours.

"You know guys, we can take the horses into a bit of a run if you want. It'll probably make it a little easier on your backs" I offered as we reached a small stream. I led Mariana over and got off her back so she could drink and have a rest, making sure the others had the same treatment.

"I feel like an old man" Robert grunted, leaning against a tree. Jake just lay on the grass, his eyes closed.

"Funny, you don't look like one" I said, grinning as he glared at me.

"Lighten up Robert! We're in one of the most beautiful places imaginable!" I said cheerfully, and I even saw Rachel smiling as she looked around. He rolled his eyes, rubbing his back on the tree before closing his own eyes, frowning.

I shared a look with Rachel and we just giggled, tending to the horses as the boys lay sprawled everywhere. Soon it was time to get moving again, and I watched as Rachel fought to get Robert back up. It was funny to see.

"Rachel, bug off!"

"Robert, we have to keep moving!"

"In a minute! My back hurts"

"No, now!"

"No, in a minute!"

I went on like that, with Rachel actually hitting the back of his head to get him up. He shot up, shoved a fist in her face and growled "Just be glad I don't hit girls"

Rachel snorted, but let it slide, going and grabbing Bullet, helping him on as I just looked down at Jake, who still hadn't moved.

Was he sleeping?

Only one way to find out.

"HEEEYA!" I jumped on him, making him yelp and his head shot up, connecting squarely with my forehead.

"Owww!"

"Well stop jumpin on me! Sheesh!"

"Well I gotta get you up somehow, don't I?" I grinned, and he blushed and pushed me off him and whispering in my ear "Not so everyone can hear, okay?"

I nodded, grinning, then helped him back onto Sable, then jumping effortlessly back on Mariana, and we headed off again.

Honestly, everything seemed fine. There were no unusual noises, the sky was clear and every now and then I'd see a bird or another animal that lived in this forest.

Then… all the horses stopped moving.

"What the… heya!" I kicked Mariana's sides gently, but instead of going forward, she backed up, whinnying. I heard Sable snort, shaking his head.

"Something is seriously spooking them" Rachel muttered, somehow managing to handle Stellar's reigns pretty well. I nodded in agreement, leaning forward and rubbing Mariana's neck gently, soothing her gently with words. It didn't seem to help much.

"What do we do now?" Jake asked nervously, and I looked back at him and shrugged.

"It must mean we're close" Robert whispered, and Jake and Rachel agreed.

"Come on Mariana… be a good girl… just a little further, okay baby?"

I kicked her sides gently, but instead she backed up more, throwing her head back. I tried to move her forward gently, and this time she reared back before I could stop her, and I screamed, feeling myself falling and I hit the ground with a thud.

"Amanda!" I got up painfully, seeing Mariana running back down the track… I felt Rachel and Jake helping me up, and Jake put me on a fairly shaky, but not too badly upset, Sable, before climbing on behind me.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Mariana. She'll go back to the ranch, but… I'm worried she might fall and hurt herself or something" I whispered as Sable moved beneath us, skittish still.

"She'll be okay Mand, it's us we're worried about now" Rachel said, and suddenly there was a whirring noise, then something shot by us, making the horses squeal and we almost landed on the ground again… Rachel managed to calm Stellar down, and Robert just held on for dear life.

"What the hell was that!" Robert cried, trying to calm Bullet down, finally managing to do it.

"Like I know!" Rachel snapped, and I looked around, seeing nothing.

Then….

TSSEEWWWW!

"RUN! MOVE IT!" Jake screamed as he turned Sable and kicked his sides, with Robert and Rachel following suit.

"BACK DOWN THE PATH! LET THE HORSES LEAD MOSTLY!" I yelled as we ran, and something shot past us… Dracon beams!

"MOSTLY! WHY THE HECK MOSTLY?" Robert shrieked, and I knew he was probably holding on as tight as he could.

"BECAUSE THEY KNOW THEY WAY! ONLY LEAD THEM WHEN THEY STRAY!"

"Gotcha!" Rachel yelled, and I heard a thundering noise behind us. We looked to see some kind of construction equipment tearing through the trees.

"HIYA!" I kicked Sable's sides, making him whinny and go faster.

"Come on! Move!" I kicked him again, hating doing this, but I knew we had to move!

"Jake give me the reins!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he did, wrapping his arms around my waist as I pulled Sable off the trail, with Robert and Rachel following.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!"

"We have to get off the trail! I know another way, just follow me!"

"If we die I'm blaming you!"

"Thanks for the heads up!" We were now on a much more difficult trail. Overgrown vines and numerous fallen branches and other what-nots were in our way. I could tell Sable was beginning to feel the strain beneath us. After all, he had to run with two humans on his back…

We reached the hill, not knowing if we got rid of our followers yet, and not really caring either. We just needed to get out of there!

"Everyone off! The horses cant take this bit right now!"

"What?"

"JUST DO IT OR ILL MAKE SURE _I_ KILL YOU!" I roared to Robert, feeling Jake jump off, his arms wrapping around my waist to help me off. I turned to see Rachel jumping off, and Robert slowly sliding off.

I slapped Sable's rump, and he got moving on his own, and sure enough, the other horses followed him. Like Jake, Sable was a leader…

"Now what!"

"Now we run!" Jake grabbed my hand, running after the horses. Rachel and Robert both followed, all of us running for our lives.

The next step was telling the others.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Sorry if it's boring! Please review anyway! BYYYYE!**


	19. HIGH SPEED CHASES!

**Okay, another chappie of INSANITY which is especially dedicated to MARK cause I don't know who else to dedicate too… plus he got a cool bike… **

**And, you know, people get points with me with owning a cool bike… :)**

**Hehe! Yeeaah… soooo… LET'S ROCK N ROOOOLL!**

**AND THIS WAS INSPIRED BY SAVAGE GARDENS SONG, CHAINED TO YOOUUU! WHEEEEE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

I smiled as I got out of the car that looked like it could be in one of those cool racing movies… like _2fast 2furious_, with the paintjob and all that, and hearing Amanda get out too, groaning.

"You seriously need to know when to slow down" she muttered, then took off into the diner, probably to throw up. I shut my door, just leaning back on the car, loving the cool metallic purple and silver of it. Well… we needed to get here _ASAP_, and I am not known for driving… normally.

Jake and the others were somewhere ahead of us, as was Ithiell and his fighter. What I wouldn't give to see the look on their faces with Marco driving the other fast car!

They'd probably be superglued to the seats, staring straight ahead.

I laughed at the thought, then turned my head when I heard the sound of a motorbike, seeing it and its rider gun it past on the freeway, then slow, coming into the parking lot of the diner and ending up in the free space beside me. I smiled as the guy finally took off his helmet, to reveal dark curls and icy blue eyes.

"Couldn't keep up Robbie?" I asked, making a kissy face at him as he hung up his helmet, then cut the engine and put the stand up, just sitting there for a minute.

"Not my fault this thing ran out of gas" he muttered, leaning on the handlebars and looking in at the diner.

I grinned "Still… I did win"

"Fine, you won. Now are we going to go inside?"

"Sure, but remember, you're paying"

"Yeah yeah, I know the deal" he muttered, fixing his bike and then both of us going in. Amanda met us at the counter, and quickly ordered something and did everything we had to do while we were here.

"I'm hungry, but I don't wanna eat" Amanda grumbled, and I just patted her shoulder.

"Just eat, I'll go easy this time, okay?"

She frowned, but ate anyway. Robert was already almost finished his meal, still giving me death stares. Hey, as he said, his bike ran out of gas. Good thing I'd filled up at the stop before. I probably wouldn't need to for a while yet…

We finished up, then headed outside again. Robert jumped on his bike, shoving his helmet on then revving it. I made sure Amanda got her seatbelt on, and I got my own on, before even thinking of turning the key in the ignition.

"I'll see you ladies later" Robert shouted through my open window, and I saw him reversing it, before gunning the engine and taking off. I slammed the car in reverse, stomping on the pedals and hearing it squeal as I reversed, turning the wheel, then shoving it back into drive and taking off to the exit, watching as Robert took off down the highway.

"You said you'd take it easy!" Amanda reminded, and I just grinned at her as I stopped at the exit.

"My kind of easy Amanda" I slammed my foot down, squealing off into the highway traffic, hearing Amanda shriek.

"IF I THROW UP I'M DOING IT ON YOU! I SWEAR!" She screeched as I dove and dodged the fairly light traffic. Well, light compared to what it usually was at times.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Mandy! You're not gonna throw up!"

"Will _you_ driving I will!"

I just laughed, cutting across two lanes with Amanda screaming and someone's horn blaring… business looking car… pfft! Not worth waiting around for…

"Look! There's Robert! Maybe you'd like to go with him!" I said as we soon caught up to him, his shirt billowing around in the wind as he ducked and dodged cars and trucks. It was a fairly warm day… wasn't surprised he didn't have a jacket or anything on…

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE! HE'S WORSE THAN YOU ARE!"

"Amanda, calm down! Enjoy the ride for once!" I cried, shifting it to a higher gear, enjoying the wind streaming in through my open window, and the smells of the forest on either side of the road. Such a perfect day for gunning it down the highway.

"I'LL ENJOY IT WHEN IT'S A FREAKIN SAFE RIDE!"

I shook my head, diving between a car and a van, then swerving around a very long truck, my eyes almost entirely on Robert as he did his own thing, manoeuvring a lot better since he was smaller than a car.

"WHOOO!"

"AHHHH!" Amanda screamed as I pulled off another daring move, almost loosing it once because it was a very fast car, and I was already going about over a hundred and fifty ks. Didn't know what it was in miles here in America… didn't care either…

I was having fun!

Finally there was some clear road, which let me catch up to Robert, riding to the right of him. He saw me, lifting the visor of his helmet up, looking at us, then the road ahead, then us again.

"Want another race Jade!" He yelled to me over the buffeting wind.

"Is the pope catholic?" I replied, looking at him and the road as well, not seeing anyone really ahead of us.

"NOOOOOO!" Amanda wailed.

"YEEES!" Robert laughed, shoving his visor back down, seeing he was getting into some serious speed now. So was I.

"WHOO YEAH!" I screamed, kicking it up a bit more, with Amanda wailing that we were all going to die. I barely heard her. I saw my opportunity to race… AND I WAS THERE!

"THAT ALL YOU GOT JADE!" Robert teased.

"NOT A CHANCE! EAT MY DUST!"

"I WANT TO LIIIIIIIIVE!"

We took off, only slowing down a little for the bits and pieces of traffic every now and then.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!"

"OTHER WAY ROUND BUDDY!"

"THERE'S THE TURNOFF! GODDAMN YOU IDIOTS WE HAVE AN ACTUAL MISSON HERE!"

"OH SHIT! YEAH!"

Tires were screeching as we took off up the turnoff, slowing ourselves down just a little. Then we were stopped at a toll booth, then a set of lights.

"We have to get onto another highway after this" Robert said from our right now, his helmet off for a minute, and we could see his head had been sweating a little. I could see the beads of sweat on his forehead as we were waiting for these damn lights to change.

"We still haven't finished this race you know" I reminded him, and Amanda looked like she was about ready to pass out from utter fear.

"I know" he said, shoving his helmet back on just before the lights changed, and we both took off left, following the speed limit until we reached the next highway turnoff.

THEN OFF WE WENT!

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US! I WANT TO BE ABLE TO SEE ITHIELL AGAIN AND TELL HIM I LOVE HIM!"

"One, we're not gonna die! And two, he knows that already you doofus!" I yelled as we encountered a bit of heavier traffic, which only slowed us down about a hair.

Then… we heard the sound I think all three of us were waiting for.

"COPS!" Robert yelled when we had the chance to sidle up beside us.

"I KNOW! KEEP GOING! GUN IT!" I yelled back.

"WAY AHEAD OF YOU!" He shot up through cars and a vacation bus, with me soon following on the other side of the bus. I thought I saw some people cheering us on, and I laughed.

Then we reached a clear patch, and kicked I kicked it into high gear. Robert was doing the same. This was now a race against the cops, and not each other.

"SEE WHAT YOU SPEED FREAKS DO?" Amanda screeched "YOU DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELVES!"

"Not intentionally!" I snapped, skidding a bit before the tires gripped again as we raced along.

"JAKES GONNA KILL UUUUUS!"

"JAKE DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOOOOW!"

"HE'LL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY!"

I groaned, realising she was right. Oh well… nothing we could do about it now.

"JADE!"

"WHAT?" I yelled to Robert when he sidled up beside me again.

"WE NEED TO LOOSE THE COPS!"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING THAT!"

"WE NEED TO GET OFF THE HIGHWAY!"

"WE'LL GET CAUGHT FOR SURE!"

"BUT THAT-"

(I see we have finally found you)

"AHHH!" We all screamed, and Robert nearly fell off his bike. Thankfully, we managed to keep our speed, seeing the coppers were beginning to fall behind. Then we saw the shimmer way up ahead, and I knew Ithiell's fighter had found us.

(Jake asked me to pass on a message; that they are safely there, and that you need to hurry)

"We're _tryin_!" I grunted, gripping the wheel just a little tighter as we shot over an awful bump in the road.

(Oh, and Ithiell says 'good going'. He also says he will provide you a distraction so you can get away)

"SEE!" Amanda screeched, and I seriously thought I was going deaf because of her. Seconds later there was a serious squealing going on behind us, and I chanced a look in the review mirror to see all the cars screeching to a halt. I barely saw the blue blaze of the fighters engines as it fell, then shot straight up again.

Good distraction Ithiell. Really.

"AND HE BLAMES US FOR DRAWING ATTENTION TO OURSELVES!" Robert yelled, and I agreed. I thought I heard cars crashing, but I barely registered it as I continued to push this wonderful car with all I had.

"Hmm! I wonder if Jake will let me keep-"

"NO FUCKIN WAY JADE!"

I snickered, just loving riling my best friend up.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Wheee! Chases! ACTION!**

**YAAAAAY! HOPE YA LIKED IT PEOPLES! I AM OUTTIE HERE! WHEEE!**

**I WANT A BIKE OR A FAST CAR NOW! AAAHH! DAMNIT! **

**WHEEE! CYA!**


	20. The Perfect Night

**Okay, this is something a little calmer… a little slower… a little more soppy…**

**And this is like… well, it kind of happens in the years while James and Desiree are lost… or gone… or whatever… **

**Yes, they're from FUTURE SHOCKED so you might have to read aaalll through that, before you get to this… sorry, but I'm in a moood…**

**LittleMidgett/Mark; I'm so glad you liked this, and hopefully, you'll like this chapter too… its gonna be all sweet and sugary… and cute… just like yoooou twoooo!**

**Karone-sakura; YAY! YOU LIKED SPEED TOO! Again, hopefully you'll enjoy this too! **

**WHEE! LETS GOOO!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

"How do people wear these things?" I muttered as I sat on my bed in my hotel room, trying to work out the high heeled shoes I was putting on, ending up having to lift the hem of my dress up over my knee just to see the damn thing.

Stupid formal balls or whatever… and I had to do all of this stupid stuff myself…

I wasn't very girly, but… here I was, in this strapless crimson dress and trying to put on matching red shoes and trying not to mess up my hair and makeup that I'd made a hairdresser do because I didn't know a thing about makeup and hairstyles…

The only other reason I was going, besides it was a formal event, and I was meant to be there, was because Jake would be there.

I'd been away so long… and I'd just gotten back from the Chanaiben homeworld, and hadn't had a chance to see him, or Hannah, in person for three months now.

My work kept me so busy lately…

I was nineteen now, and Hannah was three. Jake was a few months away from being twenty… god how time had flown…

I still missed James and Desiree, and I cursed those H.B's every single chance that I got, which for them was thankfully, not very often. So much work to do… so little time…

I stood up, trying not to fall over flat on my face as I did, smoothing my dress and going to look in the mirror.

I didn't recognise myself. Neither would Jake when he saw me. We were meeting each other there… there wasn't even enough time for me to go home…

"Ma'am! Your limousine has arrived!" Came the bellmans call.

"Thankyou! Please tell them I'll be down in a minute!"

"As you wish Mrs Harper!" Then I heard him leaving as I did the final odds and ends… checked my makeup and hair were still intact, then headed out the door and into the limo.

Half an hour later I was standing outside the building, my heart in my throat.

_Come on Jade! It's just a ball! Go in ya dork!_

I took a deep breath, then climbed the steps carefully, making my way into the grand entrance thing. There were these big stairs and that leading down into the ballroom… talk about making an entrance…

I stopped at the top step, sighing and then taking a deep breath… this was it.

I didn't let myself wonder what _it_ was as I lifted my dress a little, taking each step down carefully and watching where I put my feet. I was still a little unbalanced… but I was getting better…

I'd almost reached the bottom of the steps when I saw him. And it was lucky I was holding onto the banister as I did… I would have fallen for sure!

Jake was in a black tux, and his hair was styled, and… he looked…

He looked so wonderful I had no real words to describe how he looked.

And the look on his face… I guess I'd surprised him too.

He was the first to moved, coming over to me and holding out his hand to me.

"Jade, you… you look simply… stunning"

I managed a smile "Well, so do you Jake"

I forced myself to move, taking his hand and letting him lead me off the steps, then down into the crowd of bodies. Soon it became more formal, with Jake introducing me to his work colleagues… human, Andalite and Chanaiben alike… and I in turn introduced him to some of mine, and we all got to talking about this and that… work we were doing, where we wanted to go with it… you know, formal talk…

All the time, I could barely tear my eyes off Jake. He was just… just…

I was still speechless.

Soon, the formal speeches were given and the food was served. I did what I could to be… formal. Sit up right, take small bites… even though I was starving… try not to smudge my makeup and keep my weirdly styled hair from getting in the way…

Then came some more boring speeches, and I took the chance to look at Jake again, surprised to see he was looking at me too. He held his hand out, just out of sight of everyone else under the table, and I took it, feeling the warmth of his hand spread through my entire body.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear.

"And you look amazing" I pulled back a little looking straight into his eyes. He kissed me, and I almost lost myself and dove on him right then and there. Thankfully it was only a peck, and he pulled away before it could get too serious.

"All right, now everyone is free to move around the room, talk, dance, and just have fun people!" The girl finally said, and we turned and all clapped to her, seeing the people at our table moving around. Some got up, others went to talking… I thought I saw our friends scattered here and there too… I got up to go greet them, Jake getting up with me…

We went here and there, not straying to far from each other as the band started up, talking and hearing Marco making lame jokes and Amanda gushing about something or other… Rachel and Tobias being all cute and cuddly…

"So, where's Hannah?" I asked Jake when we crossed paths again, missing my little girl.

"At home. Your sister's babysitting her"

"Oh, okay"

"Jake, my man!"

"Tony! Hey" we went our separate ways again as Amanda dragged me over to her.

"Feel this"

"Feel what?" I asked. She was positively beaming… and her cheeks were so rosy…

"Amanda, do ya have to?" Ithiell rolled his eyes, then Ax distracted him. Amanda just kept grinning, grabbing my wrist and placing my hand over her belly. I stopped dead.

"No"

She nodded enthusiastically, grinning "Yes!"

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" I threw my arms around her shoulders, and she hugged me back, squealing in delight… I was so happy for her…

I pulled away from her when Rachel came bouncing up with Tobias, turning to look around the room.

And I caught him looking at me… from across the room. I smiled.

I don't know if it was fate, or just coincidence, because at that moment a slow, sweet song came on. He smiled, came over to me, holding out a hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to" I whispered, letting him lead me back out onto the dance floor.

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You got my head spinning,_

_I don't know where to go from here._

His arm slipped around my waist, and his right hand took my left. I put my hand on his shoulder, looking up at him and realised these high heels made me a little taller. He smiled at me, and I returned it.

_And it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

I put my head on his shoulder, and he pulled me in closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms went securely around my waist as we swayed to the music.

I felt so safe, and so free. And… so loved.

I pulled away from him just a little to look up at him, unable to keep the smile from my face, watching as he smiled too, those midnight brown eyes on my own.

"This is perfect" he whispered, leaning down and capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. I returned it, pulling him closer to me. He did the same, and when we parted we just held each other, continuing to sway to the music.

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

"I don't want this moment to end" I whispered in his ear. He snickered, then pulled away from me. I looked up at him, confused.

Then he got down on one knee, and I almost fainted. I watched in a daze as he pulled something out of his pocket… a small velvet box… then he opened it.

_Oh god, is that for me? ITS FREAKIN HUGE!_

"Jade Harper, will you marry me?"

I swear I would have fainted right then and there if this hadn't been so important. Instead, I gaped at him, trying to find words to say but none would come.

"Jade! Psst!" I heard Amanda hiss, which somehow got me out of my stupor as I realised everyone was watching this. And I mean _everyone_.

I nodded, smiling "Yes, I will marry you Jake"

He smiled, hugged me tight, then took the ring out of the box, placing it on my wedding finger, then kissing me again as the cheers rose up through the room, deafening us as Jake pulled me tight, kissing me more.

When we both needed to breathe again, I nudged his nose with my own, both of us breathing raggedly.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Yeah" he agreed.

An hour later we were back in my hotel room, not even waiting for the ball to finish.

We were just so happy… and we both needed to get the hell away from all our friends bouncing on us…

And, of course, Marco's jokes.

"I love you" I whispered, my arms around his neck and my head in the nape of his neck as he held me tight, both of us still standing in the room.

"I love you too"

We kissed, and the rest of the night was ours.

It was more perfect than I could have ever dreamed.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—xx-x-**_

**Aww, the sweetness!**

**See? See? **

**I'm all melty now… wheee… off I gooo…**


	21. CRUNCHING FUUUUUN!

**Okay, this came to me in a dream last night... so it's sure to be good!**

**YES! YIPEEE! WHEE!**

**TIME TA TORTCHA! WHEE!**

**LittleMidgett; yeah, sweet, but… you know, I can't keep that up for long… hehe!**

**karone-sakura; ah heck chika! DO BOTH! ITS FUN THAT WAY! WHEE!**

**Tiamath; YOU ARE A SAINT! YES! It did? Thankyou, I do try… and now, MORE MADNES! YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

So.

Here we were.

Robbing a small warehouse.

Oh how my life can be strange sometimes.

Tam and Levi were with us. My cousins. Levi was a baby, and Tam was just a little younger than I was.

Don't ask how our secret came out. It just did. And now… they were trying to help us. Well… Levi was there because Tam said she wouldn't risk leaving him alone with her parents again. I wouldn't either… I was still wary with leaving them alone with their parents… I'd rather have them with me, where I knew I could protect them.

Tobias was roaming the skies as we oh so casually walked into an alleyway. We being me, Jake, Tami (holding Levi) Rachel, Jade, Amanda and Marco.

It was a moderately large gravel alleyway between buildings, usually at the back of them, with a little ditch for rainwater to flow into. Our sneakers crunched away as we ended up at the back door, looking up at the windows high up.

"So, how do we get in oh fearless leader?" Marco asked, folding his arms over his chest. Tam gave him a grin, then handed Levi over to me, lifting a hand into her bright red hair, pulling out a hairpin.

"This"

Marco blinked. In fact, so did Jake.

"Hey, she's not my cousin for nothing, you know" I said grinning, shifting Levi onto my other arm… he was about a year and a half, and a heavy little bugger… and watching as Tam kneeled down in front of the door, beginning to work her magic.

Why were we stealing from a warehouse, you ask?

Well, you don't want to know. All you know was it had to do with Yeerks, and money.

That's right. We were going to be modern day Robin Hoods. Steal from the rich, give to the poor.

As usual, I thought this was all going to be easy. I mean, get in, steal the money, get out… no biggie.

_Click._

"Got it" Tam announced, standing up and shoving her hairclip back in her hair, then stepping aside for Jake to get there. She smiled, and he just eyed her warily, but stepped up and tried the door, pushing it open slowly.

Thankfully, no alarm bells went off.

"Tobias?"

(Can't see anyone or anything… looks like you're all clear)

"Good. Everyone got their bags?"

Marco snorted "Now all we need is dollar signs on them and a bank and we're all set"

Jade whacked him one for that. Couldn't blame her.

I handed Levi back to Tam, then went in after Jake and the others with Tam following closely behind.

"Wow… the motherload!" Rachel exclaimed as we looked at the piles upon piles of bills… so many…

"Yuh" Amanda agreed, blinking. I had to admit, even I was impressed.

"Okay, enough gawking! Let's get this thing moving!" Jake snapped, jolting us all out of our stupor. All we knew about this cash was that it was going to be used for something _big_.

We began to move it out in a line, to where Ithiell and Rtaia were, hovering and cloaked just above us. Ax and Cassie helped them pull the money up into the fighter, stacking it for us probably. This was definitely gonna need more than one trip, maybe even three…

We were almost halfway through it when Ithiell shouted down,

"We're all full up! Let me just dump this cargo and we'll be back!"

"Sure" Jake responded, still pretty wary looking. I didn't blame him either… broad daylight, us doing this… _robbing _the _Yeerks_…

I looked around… Tam, Levi and I were all outside with Jade at the doorway and the others inside.

"RAH! RAH!" Levi squealed, kicking his legs around. Tam squinted, then went back inside, throwing something at the window. It didn't break it, but it cracked it.

"Dammit"

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

"Making it look like a normal break in… not a sophisticated one"

"Uhm… say again?"

"I don't want them to know I picked the lock"

"Okay, well… you might as well come out and throw whatever you're throwing from the outside so it actually _does_ look like someone broke in, not _out_"

"Uh… oh! Damn! Why didn't I think of that?" she came out with some kind of book or something.

"Because we're more focused on trying to get this done?" Jade supplied, and Tam nodded a little.

"Okay, sure. I'll believe that"

Ten minutes later we were all edgy and bored. Levi was wriggling something bad in my arms, and I was just really frustrated. Tobias even took a moment to just sit on the roof, preening.

"Um… hey Rob?"

"What Tam?"

"While we're waiting, uh… can you show us again how you guys shape-shift?" She asked, taking Levi from me. I looked at her, then Levi, then her, then Jade, then in at Jake and the others…then scanned around…

"Well… okay"

"Hey, do that cool rhino thing from the Chanaiben world!" Amanda suggested, which got Tam immediately interested. She had a great love for black and white rhinos…

"Rhino? Cool! Show me!"

I rolled my eyes, then closed them, focusing.

This damn thing was a bright orange colour, about twice the size of the biggest rhino, with three sharp horns down its face other than two. And the middle one kind of forked out, making it one of the weirdest things I had ever seen.

Also, it was the Jinnaws main source of food.

Instead of going bright orange, I went all black, to please both Tam and myself… I hated bright colours…

"Woooow! Cool!" Tam gushed, grinning at me. I turned to look at her, glad to know this Hinani… or whatever the hell it was called… had sharp eyesight and hearing.

(I could knock you over in an instant Tammy)

"Aww, but you wouldn't with your cute cousin Levi on you, now would you?" She asked, and seconds later I felt him on my back. He squealed, hitting his hands on my leathery back, saying words I still had so much trouble understanding.

(Tammy Marissa-)

She gave me a cute look, and I shook my big horned head at her, then looked around, bored still. I felt her patting my back, my head…

(Watch the spikes Tam)

"Sure" she muttered.

(Um… ah crap. Guys?)

"What?" Jake asked, and I repeated his question to Tobias, who was circling above.

(I think we might have tripped a silent alarm or something)

"Howww? Whyyyy?" Tam asked, looking up at him. Levi was still moving around on my back, happy as a clam.

(Well… um… lets just say there are police hiding just out of sight of you guys. I don't know what they're waiting for buuut… I think its got something to do with us)

"Oh just fn brilliant!" Jade snapped, and I saw the others rush outside with us. I looked… saw just the headlights of a car…and smiled.

(Allow me Jake. I can take em out)

He looked at me, then nodded.

(Tam, take Levi off me)

"But-"

(Just… do it)

I felt Levi being removed, and everyone stepped as far away form me as they could, and I began to do some weird kind of run that these things did… pretty fast I must say…

(HEEEEEEEERES TROUBLE!) I yelled, lowering my head and slamming my horns into the car, and hearing the pretty crunching noised it made. I saw the people in the car…the guys looked hellascared…

Good for them.

I heard them screaming, and saw them trying to work out how to reverse the car or something… idiots…

(WHOOOCHA!) I ran forward, slamming into the bonnet and… helping… them to reverse. They screamed, and I took the chance to turn, smashing my bulk into the side, putting it out of commission for good.

(Oooh! This is fun!)

(Robert! We've got another cop car heading down the alleyway! HURRY!) Tobias shrieked, and I turned, running back into the alleyway and seeing everyone standing there as the car slowly made its way up the alleyway, then went faster… and faster…

Everyone but Tam moved…

(TAMMY! MOVE!)

She didn't budge. I ran faster.

(TAMMY GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE I SPIKE IT!)

She did, but only at the last second, and dove into the warehouse holding tight to Levi…

CRUNCH! SCREEEEEEEE….

We collided, full metal car against full muscle alien creature. The tires were still running… but I was slowly pushing it back… and back…

I hooked my horns just under the car…

AND LET IT FLYYYYYY!

(AHHH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING YOUR TOYS!) Tobias shrieked.

(Sorry dude! Tam, you okay?)

She nodded her head, and I took off, knowing id just seen another one…

(HA!) I dove out, seeing the other car had trapped itself on a railing that was on the corner… the tires were screeching as the idiots inside screamed and looked at me… screamed some more…

(Don't take this _personally!_) I yelled, running further out, then turning around, being level with their side, pawing the ground.

They were screaming and carrying on and the idiots didn't think to maybe go _forward_… but I wasn't about to tell them that… it'd ruin all my fun…

AND I CHAAARRGED!

Which had them screaming and crying and probably yelling for their mommies or whatever… I didn't care, I was just one mad alien rhino…

SLAM! CRUNCH!

I made a hefty impact on the back right door, avoiding the people on purpose… actually, on _both_ back doors… I'd gone straight through without any trouble…

(Well, that car will never ride again) I pulled myself away, then turned and went back into the alleyway.

Tam was standing in the alleyway again, with everyone else.

"Wuw" She muttered as I lumbered up beside her… then I saw what she was wowing about…

A black car was on the other side of the alleyway, its tires squealing but it wasn't moving forward, like it was stuck…

"Well, let's just-"

It took off towards them!

(MOVE! YOU IDIOTS IT WAS REVVING!) I screeched, bolting back into the alleyway, seeing them all jump left or right… I barely avoided hitting Tam before I ran past, slamming my bulk into the oncoming car, seeing its tires squealing again… cocky little bugger…

So I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I walked over the car.

Thankfully, the idiots inside it decided _now_ was the time to get out.

Smart guys.

"Okay, lets get moving!" Jake snapped, all of us seeing the shimmer above us.

"What's happened here!" Ithiell snapped.

"Caught out! Now everyone, up!"

All but me and Tobias did.

I had a bit more fun before I decided to leave this wonderful body.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Whee! Hope ya enjoyed!**

**BYE BYE!**


	22. A WHOLE LOTTA TROUBLE!

**WHEEEE! ANOTHER INSANE CHAPTER! WHOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**LASH RULES! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**I'VE HAD CHOCOLATE! WHOOOOPEEEEEE! **

**LOVE ME FOR I AM BEAUTIFUL AND COOOOOL! **

**LittleMidgett; Yeah, I'd be worried about me too! Yessiirreeeeeee! WHOOEEEE!**

**Karone-sakura; WHEEEEE! I AM! WHEEE! CHOCOLATE! OOOH!**

**Tiamath; you're a saint? (bursts out into hysterical giggles) I doubt anyone is a saint dude…(giggles more). AND THE MACHINERY MUST SUFFER BECAUSE ITS THERE AND ITS FUN TO DESTRRROOOOOYYY! WHEE!**

**And this chapter is dedimicated to LITTLEMIGDETT CAUSE SHE ROCKS AND SHES COOL AND SHE IS… IS… JUST CAUSE! NAAANANANANAAA! **

**NO ONE CAN RESIST THE INSANITY OF ME ON CHOOOCOOLAAATE! WHOOOOHOOO!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Ithiell**

"Crap!" I hissed, pulling the lever down next to my head and slamming it back up. Left engine was down!

I had to get it working again!

"Three from the right! SHIEST!" Robert yelled, then went tumbling back as I hit the lever for the only thrusters we had to clear the rock formation that we were about to crash into.

I heard a crash from behind us, and knew at least one of them had hit.

"Think we could get away from this planet!" Robert screeched.

"Only if you know how to fix the left engine!" I snapped, using the right engine, pushing it to and past breaking point as I ducked and swerved.

_TSSSEEEEW!_

The rock beside us exploded!

"Crap! We're not gonna last much longer like this!"

"What can we do!"

"More like what can _you_ do" I growled, shooting straight up into a spin, with the two remaining Yeerk fighters following us.

"Then what _can_ I do!" He snapped, almost being blown back again, this time he was lucky though.

He actually thought to get in the chair this time. I wondered how long it would be before he thought to put the harness on as well.

That thought soon passed as the right engine finally gave out just before we left the atmosphere.

"AHHH!"

"AHH IS RIGHT! CRAP!" I snapped, doing all I could as we began to nosedive back towards the rock-covered planet.

I flicked switches, and tried to do whatever I could, switch power to this, use a connection to get back to that… all too technical for the human mind to comprehend.

"Um… Ithiell?" Robert whispered shakily. I took a glance out the window, not liking what I saw. We were getting too close!

"Ithiell…"

"I see it…"

"ITHIELL!"

"I SEE IT!"

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!"

"YOU'RE GONNA SHUT UP BEFORE I POUND YOU ONE!" I snarled, grabbing the lever again and pumping it over and over… if this didn't work we were going to be squashed flatter than a _xzun _beetle!

Closer… closer… TOO CLOSE!

I slammed the lever up one more time, then heard the thing I was waiting for.

The engines roared to life!

"ENGINES OPERATIONAL!" I yelled in triumph, slamming down on the thrusters and feeling the fighter jump forward, with us shooting bare inches away from the ground and across the landscape.

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

"GOOD! BRILLIANT!"

"WE'VE STILL GOT THE TWO RUNNERS ON OUR TAIL!"

"AH CRUD!"

I pulled up again, high enough so we wouldn't impact with the rock formations that were everywhere, dodging left as a shot missed us, having been fired from above.

"THERE'S A THIRD!"

"I FIGURED THAT!"

I dove through a circle in the rocks, happy to hear something explode behind us, pulling up again and nearly slamming into by the Yeerk fighter that had appeared from no-where.

"Robert! I'm gonna need your help!"

"How can I help!" I'm guessing he was eager to do something, instead of just sit there and hold on tight.

"You're gonna need to shoot for me!"

"Teach me how big guy!"

I gave him a basic lesson while ducking and dodging the Yeerk ships that were still hot on our tail, barrel rolling straight up, then shooting back down between them, making them look like they were standing still to us.

Stupid Yeerks… they were in for it now…

"All right, do you know what to do?" I asked as I prepared for our little stunt, getting to just the right altitude.

"Ready when you are!"

"Look, if you don't-"

"Don't worry, I can do this!"

"All right… HERE GOES!"

I threw the thrusters into overdrive, forcing the Yeerks to try and keep up with us. I didn't know how much longer this piece of junk would hold together, but I hoped it would be long enough for us to get back to the cruiser.

"All right! Three!"

The Yeerks fired! I dodged!

"TWO!"

My fingers hovered over the right controls…

"ONE!"

I slammed my hand down, cutting the engines and letting us drift on… we'd be falling soon if we didn't plan this right…

The Yeerk ships shot in front of us, probably wondering what the heck was going on…

"NOW!"

_TTTSSHHHEEWWW!_

First shot!

HIT THE TARGET! Robert and I both laughed in triumph.

Second shot!

MISSED!

"SHIEST!" Robert screeched as it came back towards us.

"FIRE AGAIN!"

He did it without thinking…

HIT!

"YES!" I roared, watching as it spiralled crazily downwards, the engine shot out.

"WHOOOHOO! WE DID IT!"

"That we did" I grinned, feeling the engines roaring to life again, then using the thrusters to get us off this lifeless planet.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

Rock climbing. Oh what fun.

Many, many feet above the earth. _Not_ fun.

Sure, I liked a bit of a thrill sometime… but not something this drastic.

Human and rock climbing. No special skill whatsoever if I did fall… or slip…

Beside me, Rachel was laughing giddily, doing what she did best when things took a turn like this.

She was having the time of her life.

I gripped the rope, positioning my feet on two pieces of rock a certain amount apart, and just stay there, catching my breath. The cool metal of the harness thingy felt good on my hot forehead, and it helped me calm my shaky nerves.

"I can't believe you're scared!"

My head shot up to glare at Robert, who had already done this climb, along with Jake and a human Rtaia. Everyone else was down on the bottom, and Amanda was on the other side of us, with Marco helping her up. He kept grinning at me, like I should be jealous or something.

I wasn't. No way in hell…

"That's it Robert! The second I'm up there I'm gonna _pound_ your ass!"

"PEOPLE PLEASE!" Ithiell yelled from down below. He was human too, along with Ax. Tobias was the only one lucky enough to have wings on this wonderful journey.

Don't ask. Long story… and right now I was more focused on getting to the top so I could beat the living snot out of Robert.

"JUST ONE STEP AT A TIME JADE!" Jake called down, and I was really glad he was just one of our leaders.

"I don't wanna faaaaalll" Amanda whimpered from beside me, which, strangely enough, gave me the courage to keep climbing.

"It's okay Amanda, I wont let you fall" Marco assured her, making me realise he was a sweetheart under all those lames jokes.

"Come on Mandy! Let's kick some butt!" I added for good measure, positioning myself to start climbing again, pulling myself painstakingly up the rope.

"Who's butt?" she asked lamely as she and Marco continued their climb.

"Everyones!" Rachel roared, going amazingly fast up her rope. She was already at least six feet in above us, and Amanda and Marco were about a foot or so below me. They were having more trouble because, mainly, there were two of them on one rope. Wasn't easy.

"Rachel, I really don't think you understand what we're trying to-" Marco was cut off by a loud, thunderous noise. As that noise got closer, we all realised what it was.

"EARTHQUAKE! SHIT!" Robert and Jake disappeared with Rtaia, and as I looked down below, I saw the others scattering as rocks fell below, and cracks began forming in the earth.

(LOCK YOURSELVES IN PLACE AND HOLD ON!) Ax yelled, probably a command from Ithiell…

We locked our harnesses in place, holding on as tight as we could as the earthquake continued to rattle our bones. I held on tight, gritting my teeth and feeling like I was going to be sick or fall or something.

(LOOK OUT!) Tobias screamed from somewhere above, and I looked up just in time to see…

Rocks, falling towards us.

"CRAP!" I kicked my legs against the cliff, swinging myself away just enough to avoid the massive rock that was heading for me. Amanda and Marco were both swinging like a pendulum, avoiding the rocks that way.

I saw Rachel doing the same thing I was, only…

"RACHEL DON'T!"

"WHY NOT! I WANT TO SURVIVE THE-"

"BECAUSE YOU'LL RISK EXPOSING US TO THE YEERKS!"

Of course, to each other our voices were barely audible over the racket of the earthquake, and the falling rocks, some big enough to crush our entire bodies in one go.

I kicked off the wall again, swinging around before my feet touched the cliffside again, keeping myself focused on the rocks coming down.

Suddenly my rope slackened, and I felt myself falling…

No!

I grabbed onto the cliffside with my shoes and hands, sliding down a long way, my fingers screaming with pain. Finally, my fingers latched onto something, and I gasped in relief.

"JAAADE!"

I couldn't answer. I was too focused on trying to hug the cliffside, and not fall backwards into oblivion. I pressed my head against the cool rock, knowing the next falling rock would get me for sure… there was no way for me to move…

(Jake says to stay calm! He caught your rope before it fell of the edge completely and now he's gonna tie it back up! Hold on Jade!)

Hold on? WHAT THE HELL DID HE THINK I WAS _DOING!_

"Jade! Are you okay!" Someone yelled, and it took me a second to realise that the shaking had stopped, and the earthquake was finally over.

"I'm… I'm okay!" I yelled out, my voice coming out shaky.

Obviously.

"That's good" Rachel said from somewhere high above.

"NO FUCKIN SHIT!" I suddenly yelled, peeved off with her now too.

"JADE LOOK OUT!"

I looked up just in time to see a rock coming towards me… I was doomed…

(JADE SWING OUT JAKES-!) Just as Tobias said it I felt the rope tighten up again, and I pushed myself away from the wall with everything I had, hoping against hope that Jake had tied it securely enough.

The rock went tumbling past, and downwards…and I slammed against the wall, too tired to put my feet forward and stop myself.

(Jade, are you all right?) Tobias asked from somewhere as I felt myself passing in and out of consciousness, blood trickling down my head from somewhere.

"Super, thanks for asking" I muttered, barely having the energy to even put my arms up anymore.

(Jake and the others are going to pull you up. Hang on tight Jade)

I finally forced myself to hold onto the rope, making sure I didn't smash into the rock side too badly when they started dragging me up. My hands hurt like hell, and my head was throbbing, but at least I was alive.

Alive enough to still go and kick Roberts butt.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Ooooh! My eyes are goin outta focus!**

**Sadly that's all I can do for this! Midg, hope you've thoroughly enjoyed, as well as everyone else who reads this.**

**Thankyou and GNIGHT PEOPLES!**


	23. Runnin from a MONSTER!

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHEEEE!**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**LittleMidgett; hope ya feel better soon… and I hope everything goes well for you…**

**Tiamath; ah yes… true! True! Ooooh, really? FOUR LANGUAGES! That is SO cool… love people like that… (looks up at a certain someone)**

**Karone-sakura; THANKYOU! YAAY! YOU KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK TOOOOO!**

**Aaaand… this chapter be dedimicated to TIAMATH! Juuuust… CAUSE I CAN! MAHAHAHAA! TAKE THAT SAINT DUDE PEOPLES!**

**WHEEEE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

"THIS WAY!"

"WHICH WAY!"

"HERE!"

"AHH!"

THUNK!

CRUNCH! SCREEEEEE……

"LOCK IT! LOCK IT! LOCK IT!"

"DRAG THAT ACROSS!"

"I'M _DOING _THAT YOU NIMROD!"

"DON'T CALL ME A NIMROD!"

"What's a nimrod?"

"Can we _focus_ on the problem, _please!_"

"Oh, gee, there's a problem?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL THAT THING OUT THERE THEN!"

"ITS CALLED FREAKIN SARCASM!"

_CRUNCH!_

"SHIEST! IT'LL BE IN HERE SOON!"

"WELL DUH! YA THINK!"

Okay, let me back up a bit.

We were running. From what you ask?

Well, a gigantic, genetically mutated monster of some description. I wasn't entirely sure…

I was more focused on running for my life.

Now we were in this small room on a space ship, trying to board it up and make it secure enough so we could at least live long enough to figure out what to do.

'We' being me, Robert, Ithiell, Cassie and Marco. Everyone else had scattered off in different directions in terror.

Understandable seeing this thing was well over eight feet… possibly ten or more…and it was large, and bulky… and extremely hairy…

We jumped away from the door as it thudded against it one more time, then all of us started to look for whatever we could find to board the place up. Pipes were all we could find that were movable in this room. The rest were computer consoles…

"Get that one!"

"I've got it!"

"Put it against here"

"There?"

"That's it"

_THUNK!_

"LEAVE US ALONE YOU FREAK MUTANT THING!" Marco yelled, terrified, and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh… yeah, sure. Its gonna say _'_all righty then Mr human dude, I'll go find someone else to eat!' and toddle off like a good monster. WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BITE MY HEAD OFF!"

"Noo, because Mr Monster will do that _FOR_ ME!"

"Jade, get a grip! We need to work together here, and you're biting everyone's heads off" Ithiell said, glaring at me. Cassie had been pretty silent… which was unusual for her.

Maybe she was just worried about Jake and the others. Probably.

"YOU get a grip! I DON'T WANNA BE MONSTER FOOD!"

"Monster mash?" Robert muttered, then snorted at his own joke. I groaned.

"Can we quit with the lame jokes?"

_THUNK!_

"I think that's a no"

I leaned against a pipe by the door, then jumped up as the creature beat against the door again.

"THE HINGES!" Cassie screamed, making all of us jump, and I turned in time to realise what she meant. No wonder we hadn't seen it coming in!

THE WHOLE FREAKING DOOR WAS COMING OFF!

"EVERYONE AGAINST THE DOOR! Marco! Give me your Jara gun!"

Marco tossed the gun to Ithiell, then slammed his shoulder against the door next to me. Cassie was on the other side of him, and Robert on the other side of me.

_CRUNCH!_

"Oh!" I gasped as the impact jolted through my whole body.

"Shit this things strong!" Ithiell snapped as he leaned on a pipe by the door, trying to weld it shut, but the monsters jolts were proving it useless. He finally threw it away, coming and joining us.

"PUSH!"

"WE _ARE_ PUSHING!"

"PUSH HARDER!"

"My shoulder _kills_ from pushing so hard!"

_THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!_

"WE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOR MUCH LONGER!"

"I KNOW! KEEP TRYING!"

I gave it all I had, and I knew my friends were doing the same. Strange as it sounded, we were all slowly skidding back each time the monster hit the door.

Then I saw something that almost made my eyes pop.

The pipes… _metal pipes_… were bending like they were paper!

"GET BACK FROM THE DOOR!" Ithiell screeched, and we all let go, running as fast as we could just before the metal door screeched down on us, the pipes breaking and then being crushed underneath it.

I almost slammed straight into the opposite wall as I saw the massive creature walking through. Bright blue eyes blazed as they looked at each and every one of us, as if deciding which one it was going to eat first. It looked like a massive upright cat on steroids. The arms and legs were _enormous!_

"Ohh boy…" I muttered, which got me a glare from Robert.

Suddenly, the blue eyes fixated on me!

"Ithiell…"

"I know. Don't worry, I wont-"

Suddenly, of all the things this creature could probably do, it smiled.

Yes. Smiled.

At. Me.

A nice big toothy grin.

Can you say… majorly creepy?

Especially since it wasn't an evil grin.

It was a 'hi, nice to see you' grin.

I blinked up at it.

"Uuuh, hi? We come in peace?" I tried to do that Vulcan hand thing but it didn't work for me.

The next thing it did was even scarier.

It cleared its throat.

And then… out of no-where, came some kind of tiny human hat. Like one of the ones the men used to wear in the fifties.

It held this little hat in one hand, using two of its claws, and stuck it on its head.

"Ooookay, what the?" Cassie wondered, and Ithiell shrugged.

"A dinner hat maybe?" Marco suggested, and I slapped his arm.

"YOU JERK! ITS LOOKING AT ME LIKE-!"

I never got to finish. Because this creature wasn't done shocking us yet.

It started to sing.

"_Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gaaaaal!"_

"What the…"

"_- baby my hearts in fiiiire!"_

"Huh?"

"_If you refuse me, honey you loose me then you'll be left alone-oh baby telephone! And tell me I'm your guaaaaaay!" _

"That thing knows…"

I didn't hear the rest. I fainted.

Later I was told how the monster carried me around and took care of me and that…

Well, guess I had a new boyfriend after that.

Monster boy.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-**_

**WHEEEEHEHHEEEE! HOPE YA ALL ENJOYYYED!**

**I'VE BEEN HAVIN A BLAAAAST! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAHAHAHA!**


	24. Eighteen wheels of MADNESS!

**All righty… after much deliberation (an just a smidge of chocolate) I've finally decided to do my idea. I don't know how long it'll go for, buuuut… I'll try to make it as good as possible!**

**Just please don't forget to review! It tells me if I'm a good writer or not!**

**PPLLLLLEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASEE!**

**Thankyou everyone who DOES review! COOKIES FOR YOOOUUU!**

**LittleMidgett; that must be some pretty cool hold music there buddy! Fun fun!**

**( )- whoever you are… thankyou muchly for your review! I really hope you'll do it again!**

**karone-sakura; umm… (scratches head) that's juuust… my mind? And oh what fun it is!**

**Tiamath; uum… okay… mash on fellow nutcase! **

**And on with it I shall go! I DEDICATE IT TO AAAALL OF YOOOUU! For being wonderful reviewers and giving me hope to continue!**

**THANKYA ALL VURY MUCH! YAAAAY!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Robert**

"Hang on!"

"Doing just that!"

I sped through street traffic as fast as I dared to, getting honked at an all the rude signs, but not caring.

They were after us.

And they were using everything they had to get to us.

Even an eighteen-wheeler which we'd lost sometime back there.

They had cars, bikes, vans, trucks… everything short of bug fighters or the Blade ship.

And what made it worse where that we couldn't tell where they were.

"ROBERT!" Jade shrieked, just before a van almost rammed into us from the side.

"SHIEST!" I snapped, taking off down a side street, then back onto a main road.

"You're crazy!"

"Well crazy's keepin us alive aint it!"

"Ya got a point there" she murmured into my back, and I continued to speed along.

"Bikes from the left!"

I managed to glace over to the side, seeing two police bikes coming for us.

But they weren't real cops. I could clearly see their Dracon beams… and they wanted me to see them too…

"Where the fuck are the others?" I growled.

"Trying to stay alive is my guess" Jade replied over the roar of the engine.

I didn't say anything else, continuing to duck and swerve various cars that got into my way, making a dangerous run across an intersection, with Jade only crying out once.

Smart girl.

Then… I saw the highway. At last!

I could _really_ move and they wouldn't-

_CRASH! SCREEEEEEE…_

"HOLY FUCK!" I screamed, turning my bike into a skid to stop it as the eighteen-wheeler smashed apart cars and such from the side… it had found us!

How!

We finally stopped, and I leaned sideways, watching in horror as people screamed, trying to get out of their cars… it was too late for some of them…

"What the… where do we go now?" Jade cried from behind me, and I sighed, finally making the decision… had to lead it away from these innocent people…

"This way!" I turned the bike in the direction the eighteen-wheeler was going… everyone who was still alive had already got out… revving the engine and shooting down into that street.

I heard the mad screeching from behind, and didn't chance to turn around to look…

Thankfully, Jade was there to look for me.

"Here he coooomes!"

"How do you know it's a he!"

"Well the _beard_ kinda gives it away!"

"What the… oh shit!" It was closing in, fast!

"GUN IT!"

"IN THESE- OH FORGET IT! HANG ON TO YOUR NICKERS!" I skidded around a corner, hearing the truck come screeching after us, surprised it hadn't tipped over or something by now.

Must've been a pretty sturdy truck. That turn was even tight for me!

And then I saw why.

"Dead end! Fuck!" I snapped, not seeing any exits, alleyways… nothing!

"We'll have to ditch the bike!"

"WE CAN'T! THEY SEE US SHIFT WE'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!"

"DON'T START YELLIN AT ME!" Jade snarled, even as I skidded to a stop right near the brick wall.

"Jade, I don't know if you realise this or not, but we're trapped, with no way out, and there's A FREAKIN EIGHTEEN WHEELER COMING AT US!"

"No shit Sherlock" she murmured, and we both turned to see that the truck had stopped, and was instead sitting there, engine going, revving it every few seconds it sounded like.

"Now what?" I wondered out loud.

"He's playing chicken with us. He knows he's got us, and he's just…_playing_ with us!"

I turned to look at her, then my head snapped back over to the truck.

Crap! She was right!

Then a crazy idea hit me… something so ludicrous if I hadn't been so desperate…

Well, you get the rest.

"Jade, still got my helmet?" I asked, moving my bike around to face him, sitting and revving it back.

"Yeah. What… you can't be seriously thinking of taking on a _truck_ can you!" she asked, her voice rising in octaves by the second. It was… rather annoying, actually.

"Just… _listen_ to what I have planned" I hissed, then quickly told her, watching the colour drain from her face.

"But… that's…"

"Got a better idea?"

"Well… not anything short of revealing ourselves"

"Just… trust me. You do your part and we should be fine"

"Suuure" she muttered, shaking her head and holding tight to me again, my helmet securely in her left hand.

I revved… the guy in the truck revved… wouldn't he be surprised with what I had planned…

There was just enough room for it too…

I could feel the power of the bike beneath me, knowing this would be fun… kinda.

If you wanted to risk your life… which I was about to do…

"Jade… hang on as tight as you bloody well can… this might hurt"

"No kidding" she muttered, and I revved again… eighteen wheeler revved…

Then… here he comes!

"LETS DO IT!" I yelled, hearing my tires squealing on the pavement as we shot forward, straight at him!

He looked, confused, to say the least.

Closer… and closer…

"JADE!"

"HEEEYA!" Jade threw the helmet with all her might, and I saw it smash straight into the trucks window, going through it and straight at the driver. I heard him screaming… he slammed on the brakes…

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Aaaaaand THERE IT WENT!

The eighteen wheeler was skidding…exposing its side… its underbelly…

Which was exactly where we'd be going.

Under it.

"HANG ON!"

"TOO LATE!" She yelled back, just before I threw the bike down sideways, skidding right under the belly of this humungous beast… I felt my leg and side burning…

We passed under it… ended up stopping, then my head shot around to see the truck still skidding… back end hit one of the walls…

_CRASSSSHHCCRRRRR!_

Smashing it to pieces… screaming…

"Robert! Let's get out of here while we still have the chance!" Jade snapped, which got me out of my stupor. I managed to pull my leg out from under the bike with Jade's help, and we both picked up the bike, getting back on it.

I checked it over, then got back on, Jade hopping on behind me as we finally heard the eighteen wheeler crash into the remaining walls, both of us turning back only to see it bursting into flames.

"Come on! Let's move!"

"I'm on it!" I yelled, revving the engine, speeding off.

"Highway!"

"Way ahead of you!" I yelled, booking it there, where we could finally loose the creeps in the madness and probably the forest.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Wow… freaky deja vou… **

**Which means I must stop before I loose it entirely…**

**GOODNIGHT! HOPE YA ENJOYED! PLEASE REVVIE!**


	25. The strangest turns!

**Okay, before I go aaaaany further, I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to both TobiasHawk13, and LittleMidgett.**

**Hopefully this'll be funny and inspire you! AND MAKE YOU HAPPY! **

**LittleMidgett; yes, that's me, but you be the QUEEN of insanity! (bows)**

**Tiamath; Oh, really? Hmm, interesting… NAAAH! TOO MUCH FUN TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING!**

**TobiasHawk13; OKAY! I'LL TRY! And… I don't remember which ones… four? Dunno…**

**karone-sakura; I'm so glad you liked it!**

**Now, ONWARDS!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade**

"Want popcorn?" Marco asked, a sly grin on his face.

Rachel did me the favour of smacking the back of his head for me.

"What is-is… thissss movie. Eeee. Oooviieee?" Ax asked from beside me, and I just slapped my forehead. He could get really annoying after a while with that.

"It's called Shrek. It's a comedy, and it doesn't last all that long either" Cassie explained, looking like she couldn't wait to see it.

Why were we all going, you ask?

Is it some secret, undercover mission?

Pah! I wish.

It was more like we were taking a break for once. And bringing Ax and Tobias along.

Tobias cause Rachel would not take no for an answer from him, and Ax…

Ax so he could learn a bit more about 'human humour'.

"I see. Eeeee. Such a pleasant sound ee makes" he grinned down at me, and I rolled my eyes.

I was only here so I could keep an eye on the insane alien.

As well as to 'act' like his girlfriend or whatever.

"A-Phillip, babe, would you please stop playing with your words?" I asked sweetly, looking up at him and giving him the look that said I was going to become a Jinnaw and rip his head off. I gave his arm, that both of mine were wrapped around, a gentle squeeze, and I resisted the urge to pinch him.

"Sorry-ry… sooorrree… baaaayyb…be. I shall try to keep my word recreation to a minimum" He said, and inside I just wanted to kick him.

Or… get a giant slingshot release him out of the atmosphere with it.

"Jade, M&Ms?" Tobias asked me as Jake bought the tickets. Marco and Tobias were getting the candy and stuff.

"Yup"

"Are those the brightly coloured-"

"Ax, no. Nooo more chocolate for you buddy. _Especially_ during a movie" Marco muttered, shaking his head.

"Why not? ot? Is it not-"

"Ax, I think it's safer if you don't" Jake came back, handing us our tickets just before Marco and Tobias went off to get the drinks and stuff. The rest of us went into the right theatre, with me practically having to drag Ax in by the arm.

"But you are-"

"Ax… Phillip… whatever… _no_, okay, _nooo_"

"We can have it because we won't go all psycho alien in here" Rachel agreed as we found some good seats, and I was glad it was almost empty. A few people here and there, but not too many.

Good.

"This does not seem fair. Air. Rrrr" He pouted, looking down at me again.

"Phillip, just trust us, all right? We'll get you a cinnabon when we're out, okay?" Jake promised, sitting on the other side of Cassie, who had got a seat right next to Rachel.

There was a spare seat in between her and me for Tobias, then me, then Ax and hopefully on the other side of Ax, Marco.

The boys came back, and we each got our drinks and… unhealthy foods… all of us settling down when the lights started to dim. I was finally able to let go of Ax's hand, which was all sweaty, wiped it on my jeans and dug into my M&Ms.

Ah, heavenly.

For the most of the movie it was silent.

Well, until there was something to laugh at, of course.

"Ax still beside you?" Tobias whispered in my ear sometime later.

I blinked, looked at him, then looked over at… Ax. Beside him, Marco was a mindless drone it seemed like.

"Yeah. Surprisingly"

"Ask him what time… I mean, how much time is left"

"You ask him"

"It's-"

"Fine. Ax and I will just have to switch places then" I got up, then moved over, and plopped on Ax.

"Jade?"

"Ax, move into my spot"

"I can't with you-"

"All right" I got up, and soon we were all settled again.

I heard Tobias talking quietly with Ax, and soon tuned them out as Shrek started carrying Princess Fiona on his shoulder. I grinned and settled back into the movie.

I was aware of something crumpling beside me, and someone eating something… didn't take much notice of it…

Then… "Uh oh"

"What?" Marco mumbled, and I looked at him, suddenly realising I'd willingly sat beside him…. and I guess he noticed too… he grinned, and was about to say something when…

"Tobias, what's uh-oh?" Rachel's voice.

"Well, for one thing, Ax is gone, and another… Jade your packet of M&Ms is empty. You must've forgotten to take it with you when you moved"

It took me a while to process the first bit of information, then… then the next…

"Oh. Crap. You mean there's a mad Ax on _chocolate_ on the loose!" I cried, and someone shushed me.

"All… all right, here's what we do! Split up!" Jake hissed "We gotta find him!"

"Duh!" I muttered, and we all exploded into action.

I ran up the isle, knowing he'd probably go for the place with more food, barely aware of someone following me.

"Phillip! Phillip!" I called, looking around the confection stand, not seeing him there, or anywhere in the theatre.

"Come on! He's probably at Cinnabon!" Tobias cried, grabbing my arm and yanking me out of the movies.

We darted out into the mall, and I let Tobias lead the way.

Then… I lost Tobias in the crowd.

"Damn!" I hissed, looking around. People slammed into me, stepped on my toes… I was getting annoyed…

"Oy! I'M HERE YOU KNOW!" I snapped, and then suddenly…

I saw him.

"AX!"

I dove after him, determined not to loose him, slamming through the rude people and barely taking my eyes off him. I followed him into a candy store, where he instantly started chowing down on all the chocolate they had.

Gahd dammit…

"A-PHILLIP! HEY!" I finally got through the crowd, starting to go towards him.

"Excuse me young man, but are you going to pay for those?" A guy suddenly grabbed his arm, hauling him up.

"Ah crap" I muttered, rushing over.

"Yes sir! Here!" I dished out all the money from my own pocket, handing it to him and yanking Ax out of his grasp and out of the store.

Then, the worst thing possible happened.

_REE-REE-REE-REE-REE!_

"AX! WHAT DID YOU-" and then is saw what was in his pockets.

"AX!" I shrieked as I heard the guy yelling for security.

"It is-"

"NO TIME! COME ON YOU IDIOT!" I yelled, grabbing his wrist and hauling him along through the crowd, seeing one of the security guys coming for us.

"Ax didn't we tell you to keep a _low_ profile!" I shrieked, continuing to drag him along.

I stopped, suddenly realising I had no idea where I was going.

"I apologise Jade, I merely-"

"WHOA!" I was suddenly grabbed by my free hand, being yanked along.

"This way Jade!" Tobias cried, pulling us both along until we were both running again.

"Where are we going!" I yelled.

"Out!" Was his only reply.

"I apologise for being rude, but we only have five human minutes left in morph"

"Crap!" Suddenly, guards in front of us.

"Which way now Tobias?" I panted, feeling a little winded from all the sudden running. Was I getting out of shape?

Shouldn't…

"Jade, I'm sorry to have to do this, but… THIS WAY!" he was suddenly yanking me along again, which yanked Ax along too.

Soon we were all running again… down a little ramp thingy, into a…

Oh god no.

"Tobiiiaaas"

"It's the only way"

"TOBIAAAAS!"I shrieked just before we slammed through the door of the mens room, startling a hell a lot of people.

And, of course, men.

"Hey!" Someone yelled as I squeezed my eyes shut, with Tobias still running, dragging me along… wondered where he was dragging us…

"I'm not looking! TOBIAS YOU JERK!"

"It was the only place I could think of! Sorry!"

He let go of me, and I heard something shut and click, and didn't dare open my eyes until Tobias said it was okay.

Slowly opened one eye, the other…

We were in the disabled stall. So _that's_ where he was heading!

"Ax?"

"Three minutes"

"All right. Jade, will you be okay if we just… you know?" Tobias looked at me, looking about as winded as I felt. I nodded.

BAM BAM BAM!

"This is not a place for a threesome! Get out of there!" Some guy snapped, and I looked at them and hissed "Hurry!"

Tobias yanked his good clothes off, and I helped Ax with his, then both of them started to demorph. I held their clothes against my chest and pressing myself back into the stall wall as Ax started to grow, and Tobias started to shrink.

BAM BAM BAM!

"COME ON! GET OUT OF THERE!"

(Don't worry! We'll be done soon!) Tobias yelled, and Ax, now fully Andalite nodded.

The only thing I was really worried about was that someone would be smart enough to look under, or over, the stall and see that Tobias and Ax were… well, Tobias and Ax.

"J-Just a minute sir! We have a little uh… problem" I called, which just made it sound worse.

"I don't even want to know" Came another voice… dammit…

"Jade!" I heard Tobias hiss, and I handed over his clothes and shoes, then getting Ax, who was now his annoying human self again, shoving his shirt on, then kneeling down to sort out his pants as quickly as possible over his morphing outfit.

And wouldn't you know it, someone outside knew how to pick a lock.

The door swung open, just as I was working on Ax's zipper.

I saw four heads pop in. One just had to be Marco's.

He smirked "Jeez Jade, didn't know you were that… kinky"

I glared at him, blushing madly and getting to my feet.

"So I was right!" This balding man who was the guy who was yelling before "You _are_ having a threesome! Or… were" He took a long look at me, which just made me blush more.

"I didn't know it took such a short time for that!" Some other guy, around eighteen or so, said, grinning like an idiot. I was in a right mind to just smack him one.

Instead, I turned around, fixing up Ax's jeans, and turning back around to glare at Marco some more.

"Marco, you're sick" Tobias muttered, taking Ax's arm, and I took the other, and we let a still jazzed up Ax out of the stall.

Thankfully, when I came out the guys that were in here when we'd rushed in were smart and had left.

We went outside, looking around for the guard, then making our way outside the mall with Marco following.

"Not… one… _word_ Marco!" I snapped, turning and shoving a finger in his face. His grin widened.

I would never hear the end of this.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Well, hope ya liked!**

**CIAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	26. Underground

**Okay, while I can I'd thought I'd share this with all of you!**

**Yay! I'm back!**

**Sort of... **

**And someone requested a romance one... and the next one I promise will be romance!**

**Until then... ENJOY MY INSANE RETURN!**

**Oh, AND WARNING FOR LANGUAGE CONTENT! AAH!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Jade **

"Jade!"

I strode on.

"JADE YOU LUNATIC! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Did I listen?

Nope!

Just kept walking on... and on...

And suddenly Amanda was in my face.

"Jade, stop!"

I looked at her.

"why?"

"BECAUSE YOURE OUT OF YOUR GORE! YOURE GOING AFTER A GUY THAT ISNT EVEN-"

"Wow Nelly" suddenly Roberts hand was clamped over her mouth, and seconds later he came into view too "we wouldn't want anyone finding out, would we?"

Amanda glared at him, then back at me, shoving his hand away.

"Jaaade"

"Mandy"

"Dont get smart with me!"

"I'm not being smart"

She growled, and I walked past her, continuing on my way.

"JADE EMILY HARPER STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"No thanks! I'd rather not"

"JAADE! ITHIIEEL WILL AXE MUUURDER YOOU!"

"Not if you dont tell him. And plus, its a family matter!"

"IM FAMILY AREN'T I!"

"Youre extended family babe... this is about Tin Tin"

Tin Tin. My name for my little sister. her real name is Tina... but... well... I'd rather call her Tin Tin. No reason, really.

Anyway,I was on my way to pummel this guy for her. His name was Jerry, and... aparently, according to her, he had called her a...

Well, not a nice word.

And me, being the protective older sister, wasnt taking any of it.

So, awayI went to kick the pricks bony ass.

And Amanda, being Amanda, didnt want me to.

And Robert, being Robert, was tagging along.

And Ithiell and Rtaia where no-where to be found. neither were any of the Animorphs.

Very convenient for me.

"Jaaaade!"

"Mandy I'll say this one last time;I am _going _and theres nothing you can do about it"

"But... but-"

"No butts!"

Robert snickered, andI kept going, knowing exactly where this guy was and what he looked like.

He was at his usual soccer practice. and he was always the last one to leave.

A perfect ambush.

Stupid little twelve year old wasnt going to know what hit him...

(Jade?)

Uh-oh.

I heard Amanda sigh, then (Is there something the matter? you seem... distracted)

I didnt answer Ax, only kept moving. he wasnt going to stop me!

"Just watch buddy!" Robert yelled, andI grumbled a bit. And here he was telling _us_ off for blabbing!

(All right then)

"ROBERT YOU HYPOCRITE!"

"AHHH!"

Seconds later robert was darting past me, with Amanda hot on his heels.

I snickered, walking on and finally making it to the soccer field. there... i saw Jerry.

Mr Im-So-Perfect-Because-Im-Popular was gathering up hte balls from practice, his wavy dark brown hair covering his eyes each time he stooped to get a ball.

I'd teach him to mess with my sister.

I stripped my jacket off, throwing it on the ground and walking confidently over to him.

This guy was SO not gonna know what hit him!

Which, coincidently, was going to be me!

I was mere meters from the guy whenI decided to open my mouth in a quirky and daring line, when suddenly...

The earth exploded underneath him, and he was suddenly no longer there.

"AAHHH!"I heard him screaming asI fell back, landing hard on my butt and looking up to see...

Well, something ploughing straight down into the ground, with Jerry in its glistening fangs.

Yes... fangs... because thats all i saw of the damn thing...

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"I screamed when i finallly found my voice.

From above... (Jade? did you... see that?)

"NO FUCKING SHIT!"I screamed upwards at Ax, who was making his way down.

He landed, demorphing and helping me up.

Probably wasnt the best thing to do... but we were in a secluded area so it should have been okay.

Well, except the monster that ate poor Jerry.

Well... maybe not. guess he was lucky that creature ate him beforeI got a hold of him.

"Jade! whats going on!"

"We heard you scream" Amanda added, andI felt her grab my arm.I didnt respond.I was just looking at Ax, who had the same kind of shock on his face thatI must have had.

"Um... Ax?" Robert waved a hand in front of his face. he blinked.

(Yes?)

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

(It seems... we have.. well, that there is an unknown creature living just under the surface of this planet)

"What kind of creature?"

"Big, giant thing with big, giant teeth"I muttered.

"Well that explains a lot!" Robert snapped.

"Do you... think it could have been... Visser Three?"

(Highly unlikely)

And then...

"D'you guys feel that?"

"Um... "

Suddenly we all realised we werent exactly standing in the safest place right then and there.

"MOVE!" I screamed, shoving Amanda along as Ax and Robert took off in different directions, seconds before the giant creature came shooting out of the ground again, missing us by mere millimetres.

We both hit the ground asI snapped my head around to look up at the thing looming over us.

It was...

Well, it looked like a giant snake!

IT MADE ANACONDAS LOOK PUNY!

It was probably about as round as a treetrunk, and as long as... well, from what i could tell it was _LONG_!

And...oh crap...

ITS HEAD WAS COMING DOWN AT US!

"AMANDA RUN FOR IT!"I dragged her up with me, seconds before the giant head hit where we'd been just seconds before!

"AAHH! AAAAH! AAAH!"

"GET A GRIP AMANDA!"

"YOU GET A GRIP!"

"Girls! are you okay!" I heard Robert shout, and seconds later he was on the ground with us.

"Nooo!"

And then i saw it.

"Oh... ohno!"

The creature had graised her lower leg, ripping straight through her jeans!

And it was bad!

"We need to get her to a hospital!"

"How!"

(It's coming again!) Ax yelled, just before we felt the rumble underneath us again.

"Ro-"

"On it!"

He grabbed Amanda, and we managed to get three feet before the thing exploded out into the open again.

"KEEP RUNNING!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

(I will try and slow it down!)

Ibarely had time to think 'what?' before Ax darted past us.I turned my head just in time to see the giant snake thing slithering after us...

And Ax was running right at it!

"AX NO!"I stopped running, turning back to go help him, or...

JUST _**SOMETHING**_!

"JADE!"

"Get Mandy outta here now!"I screeched, not turning back and seeing Ax take a swipe at the giant head, then barely manage to duck as it swung around to snap at him.

"AX GET A BRAINSTEM!" I snapped, then freezing as the thing turned its attention on me.

Oh real smart one Jade. really.

"HOLY CRAAAAP!"I screeeched asI turned and ran for it, knowingI was toast either way.

(JAADE!)

"FUCKING GREAT! I'M GOING TO END UP SNAKE FOOD! AAAAHHH!"

(Jade! We're in the air! we're going to get backup! hold on!) Roberts voice echoed somewhere through my head, butI was kinda not caring at that moment.

WOULD YOU? WHEN HTERES A GIANT SNAKE AFTER YOU!

Ithink not!

"AAAAAAAH!"

Definately not!

"IM GONNA DIIIIE!"

(I WONT LET YOU!)

Seconds later there was a horrid kind of shrieking from the snake creature, andI turned to see it head underground again. thenI saw Ax.

"Oh my god! AX! AX!"I ran over to his still form, collapsing to my knees and seeing the black blood on his tail, realising he'd risked his life, again, to save me.

"Come on Ax! Wake up! We need to get out of here!"

Still nothing.I tried to check his pulse, realisingI didnt know where that was on Andalites, then pressed my hand over his chest to check for a heartbeat, realising that was stupid too finally deciding to just check he was breathing.

Thankfully, he was.

"Ax? AX! Wake up!"I slapped his cheek lightly, then a little harder, knowing that the snake-creature wouldnt stay underground for too long.

His eyes fluttered open, and he looked at me.

(You're... kissing me?)

Iblinked, realising my hand was still resting on his cheek, yanking it away.

"Oh, sorry"

(Nevermind. where... are you okay?)

"Fine, but we gotta get out of here!"

(Too late) he muttered asI helped him get to his feet.

"Wha-"

CR-R-R-R-R-RSSSHHH!

We looked up as it loomed above us in a strike position, its golden eyes staring us down.

"Oh crap"

(Um... yes)

Its tongue flicked out, making me realise this really was the end, because this thing was _real_...

(DUCK FOR COVERRRRR!) came Jake's shout, and we both saw a blue flash before we threw ourselves down on the ground, Ax's arms somehow wrapping around me.I didnt care... at that moment...

_TSHEEEEWWW!_

**SCRREEEE!**

The snake exploded!

And...

PARTS WENT FLYING EVERWHERE!

OH YUCK!

(SCOOOORE!) someone else yelled, and it was only then thatI dared to even open an eye.

AllI saw was the fighter, and...

Isat up, looking down at myself.

"Oh... joy"

(Yes... joy) Ax scrabbled up as i got myself up, both of us somehow helping one another up.

Iwent and picked a nice piece of one of Ax's stalk eyes, feeling him doing the same with somehting in my hair.

"Well, we're a nice couple, arent we? all covered in snake innards"I rolled my eyes asI continued to pick bits off him, and he did the same.

(Yes, indeed) he muttered in agreement.

"Can we _cut_ the cuteness!I want to know whats going on here!" Ithiell yelled out through the open hatch.

Ax andI looked at one another, somehow managing to smile in spite of our current... icky... situation.

this was going to take a lot of explaining to do.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx--xx-x-x-x-**

**There we go!**

**Hope ya liked!**


	27. Masks

**Sadly, I must break a promise...**

**I am just not in the mood to write romance... **

**But I promise this one will be totally cool too!**

**Yeah!**

**It came to me for no apparent reason... **

**I know it might be waaayy too late, but I hope you enjoy anyway! YEAH!**

**LittleMidgett; the joy of my insane mind! Dude, you should be running by now! WHERES THE DUST TRAIL I SHOULD BE SEEING!**

**I'm calm... honest I am!**

**ozma914; why thankyou, thankyou (takes a bow) I do try... and hopefully this will be even better! YEAH! Maybe not as fast but... definately just as good! Whee!**

**Off I go! YEAH! **

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x--x-x-_**

**Jade**

"Oh you gotta be _kidding me!_"

Mum just fixed me with the evil glare mothers usually get when youwhine.

"Mum, come on! I mean... _WE DIDNT DO IT IN AUSTRALIA!_"

"We might not have there, but we can here. And your brother and sister _want_ to go"

"But... can't you or da-"

"Jade, you know why we cant"

Right. The party they were going to.

Brilliant.

So I was stuck with trick-or-treating with my little brother and sister.

Yes, you heard me right. It was halloween, and the trick-or-treating season.

You can tell I was thrilled.

I mean, I already had enough responsiblilities, what with saving the world and all, then the tons of homework some really mean teacher stacked on me and then there was- lets just say a problem. A... boy... problem. Something I won't go any further into.

"Well... what now mum?" I asked, flopping down on the couch and deliberately resting my shoes on the coffee table. She looked at me, but didnt seem to want to say anything about it.

Instead, she grinned. Then she turned, grabbed something out of the a drawer, then threw it at me. I caught it, amazingly.

It was... a mask. A half mask. Like the ones that only covered the top half of your face.A cool kinda mask.

It was a tiger mask. A white tiger mask.

For a second, just a split second, I thought mum was a controller and that she'd somehow caught on to me.

But...

"Well, you gonna try it on? I bought it from this cool new store that just opened. I think one of your friends from school works there too"

"Well... maybe I'll wait a few more hours" I told her, "And which friend?"

"Some... Rebecca, character"

"Rebecca... Rebecca..." I searched my memory, only coming up with one.

Becca. That... little...

"Tart" I muttered. She'd draped herself all over the guy I liked at lunch. Goddamn... little...

"What?"

"Nothing! Thanks for the mask mum!" I darted up the stairs before she could say another word, shutting and locking my door.

I looked down at it, smilig a little.

My favorite animal. The white tiger.

Wouldn't mum flip if she knew I could become one of these.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x-x-**

"Are you ready yet?"

"Just a second!"

"Tina you'd better not come out looking like a tart!"

"Nooo..." she opened the door, and I blinked "I'm a fortune teller!"

She looked... clothed enough. Folds of clothing, to be precise.

Good.

"Ryce come on! Let's go!"

Ryan came out, grinning. He was a very... original... cowboy. Very trendy.

"Is it just me, or... is my brother developing a sense of _style_?" I asked oh-so casually, going and putting an arm around his shoulders. He gave me the look that said I was an idiot.

"Ouch, I'm wounded little bro"

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Okay! Out the door we go youngins!"

That earned me some very unusual glares.

I just shooed them out the door, locking it behind me. I'd worn the mask on the top of my head, thinking I'd put it down sometime during our little... raid... and just wore some black jeans and a black skivvy with it, along with an old black jacket I'd picked up from somewhere.

I honestly don't know where I get most of my clothes. Mum probably...

So, during the night, I got the pleasure of escorting my younger siblings around while trying not to get flattened by the hordes of other little kids running wildly around this neighbourhood.

Not as fun as you might think.

"Ow!" I was slammed into a tree by some kind of... mini swamp monster thing as it ran past with some other mons- I mean children- rubbing my sore shoulder and watching as Ryan and Tina begged for candy from this guy with a limp.

And wouldn't you know it? I just happened to...

Yes, _happened_ to.

Ever notice how there are a lot of coincidences in this world?

Well this was the biggest 'coincidence' I'd ever run across.

It was Becca. And she was going into the back of someones overgrown yard. I noticed she had a black cat mask on her head like I did.

Rotten... little...

But what I saw next made my jaw drop.

Becca... she put the mask over her face, then... it was like... a white shimmer...

She became... a black panther. Besides themask that still clung to her transformed body, she was...

"Oh my god" I whispered, watching as she took off...

Hey! That was Cute-Guys yard!

Now came the dilemma. Leave my siblings here and go after catgirl, or stay with them and let her get away.

First choice.

They could handle themselves! They were practically in a little group anyway!

So, I took off, grabbing the top of the fence and hauling myself cleanly over it, landing with a soft thud.

I took a quick look around, spotting a shadow just under Cute-Guys window.

This was no good. I was going to have to get night eyes to see what she was doing better.

What _was_ the tart doing anyway? What was she gonna do, rip the guys throat out if he didn't admit his undying love to her?

Which made me wonder what the heck I was doing here.

Made me wonder a lot of things, actually...

Back to the point.

Now my eyes were adjusting to the sudden darkness, I saw the silouette of the cat turn back into Becca, and she grabbed the bottom of the window, trying to pry it open.

That was it. I was going to catch her red-handed.

I made my way over to her, doing my best to avoid the overgrown trees, standing behind her and tapping her shoulder. She spun around.

"Jade!" She hissed "What are you doing here!"

"I could ask you the same thing" I told her, deliberately making myself loud enough to be heard by anyone in the house.

"Well... go away! I'm busy"

"Doing?"

"None of your buisness!"

"Oh I think it is. Breaking and entering?"

At that point voodoo or black magic entered my mind. Maybe... the mask...

Or maybe she planned to use it to snare Cute-Guy. Wouldn't put it past her.

"Back of Jade. Or you'll get hurt"

"By?"

"Me! Now _back off _bitch!"

"How about no"

She shoved me back. I wasn't really caring.

"You asked for it!" She put her mask on... and became cat woman.

I raised an eyebrow.

Yes, I'm insane. Ask no more.

She growled, stalking towards me.

"And thats sposed to _scare_ me?" I asked. She bared her fangs.

"Well Becca, got news for you!" I grabbed my mask, yanking it off and shoving it in her face "I don't need a pretty mask to get all... catty... on you"

She stopped, looking at me, then made a wierd sound as I threw the mask at her, closing my eyes and starting to shift.

Jake was going to kill me for this one.

But Becca had caught me in a bad mood. And I wasn't about to be pushed around anymore.

When I was done I looked at her with night eyes, letting out a growl in my throat.

She looked... surprised, to say the least.

She turned to run, but I pounced, pinning her beneath me. I was stronger, and heavier, than her.

(I think next time you should think before you play with the big cats, little Becci) I muttered, digging my claws in, then letting her go. She ran off, and I grinned inside.

(Smart move Jade. Really)

(MARCO!) I screamed.

(You are dead Jade)

(I AM MAD! DON'T TEMPT ME!)

(How would I tem-AAAAH!)

I grabbed Marco's osprey body in my teeth before he could even react.

(When I say don't tempt me, you'd better beleive me whenI say _dont...tempt... me_)

He whimpered, and I took off into the night with him in my teeth, knowing full well that I couldn't kill him.

After all, he was Cute-Guy.

Still... he'd had a point.

I was so dead.

In many, many senses.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx--x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Well, hope ya enjoyed!**

**Drop a review! I love em!**

**Anyonewho reviews gets... THEIR HEARTS DESIRE!**

**Thanks! BYE BYE!**


	28. Live Again PT1

**Okay! This one I shall try to mix action with romance... so sue me if it doesn't go right...**

**I AM SOOOO BOOOOOOORED!**

**heh... wont be sayin that for long...**

**I GOTS ME A LIFE NOW! YEAH!**

**LittleMidgett; (stares back) duuuuude... thats just plain creepy...**

**TobiasHawk13; I shall! And as for what you sent me in your last email... thats fine! Take your time! Love it!**

**And by the way... YOU'LL LOVE THIS ONE! **

**SilverTearz; yeaah... a joke... I can take a joke... (falls over)**

**Ozma914; I can see into your miiiiind! Whoooo! Okay maybe not... buuuuut... I have mystical powers! With one click of my fingers you shall have your desire! WHOO! ROCK ON!**

**Tiamath; I know... (grins) I'm so proud of myself with her... (dreamy stare)**

**ONWARDS WE GO!**

**Oh, and I don't own the songs 'You and Me' by Uniting Nations, OR 'What a feeling' by Global Deejays. **

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Amanda**

CRUNCH!

(AAAH!)

(Close one there Mandy!)

(No kidding!)

(Lookout, he's throwing another!)

CRAAAAACK!

I turned to see the wall behind us turned to dusk.

(For crying out loud that thing's dangerous!) Jade cried as I turned back to face the creature Visser Three had become. Whatever it was, it had a lot of arms, and could throw very big rocks.

(Dammit! And we were so close!) Rachel snared, baring her grizzly teeth at him.

(I know) Robert mimicked her actions, only he was a polar bear.

(Well, I don't-TOBIAS LOOK OUT!)

Tobias ducked out of the way as the debre Visser was throwing barely missed him. He cirled around, landing on Rachels shoulder.

(You were saying Ithiell?)

(We... we don't have a choice!) Jake said, and tiger and cougar shared a nod, before Jake turned back to the Visser .

(You win this time. But I assure you, we _will_ be back!)

To the rest of us, he said (Everyone, RETREAT!)

(DAMMIT!) Rachel and Robert growled in unison, all of us backing up towards the exit. Robert and I, both polar bears, shrunk to our favorite wolf forms, him black, me white.

It was only so we could get out faster.

(Not so fast... ) The Vissers evil mouth turned into a smirk, and we turned just in time to meet the army the Visser had obviously left for us.

(We don't have time for this! Guys, barrel through them!) Ithiell snapped, and seconds later we were all in the frey, ripping and biting and dodging, sometimes avoiding the fight when we could.

A sudden explosion rocked the underground lab, the aftershocks sending tremors through the earth.

(Ax and Rtaia did it!) Marco cried, even as he slammed two Hork-Bajir heads together, running to catch up with the others. I slid under anothers arm, using the blood-slicked floor to move me along. I skidded around until I got traction again, shooting out the door just behind Rachel and Tobias.

(Which way now!)

(THIS WAY!) Came the cry, and we turned to see Ax and Rtaia shoot past us, going left. We followed.

Underneath my feet, the tremors continued to shake the building, and I fought to keep myself going, knowing if I slowed down, even for an instant, I'd freeze from pure terror.

(Come on Mandy! Pick up the pace!) Jade yelled, turning and getting behind me, pushing me forward. I sped up, seeing she was starting to look exhausted. Cats don't have as much endurance as wolves.

But she, and the others, pushed on. I ran on, keeping sight of Rtaia and Ax as they turned this way and that, leading us out.

Suddenly the tremors got a lot worse, almost violent, and Jake screamed (AX!)

(NEARLY THERE MY PRINCE!)

(We gotta MOVE!)

(IT IS THERE!) Rtaia cried, and we all saw the cave opening, bolting up towards it as fast as we all possibly could.

I shot out beside Jake, skidding to a stop and just trying to get my bearings.

It was night. And we were back where we started. In the woods.

Suddenly the tunnel collapsed, and I could hear the Visser screaming in frustration.

(Okay, everyone here?) Jake asked.

(Let's have a headcount) Ithiell added.

Jake nodded.

(All right)

One by one, we answered.

All of us... except...

(RACHEL!) Tobias cried, landing on the pile of rocks that had just been on the roof of the tunnel, desperately scrambling around, trying to kick them off I supposed.

The rest of us... went still.

(She... she was right behind me!)

(I know) Marco whispered.

(She... she can't be!)

Again, it was like none of us knew what to say.

(Maybe she's still alive! Aren't you going to _help_ me!)

(Jake) Ithiell whispered.

(I... I don't know what to... is... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!)

(Let's... try and go back for her) Robert whispered, shifting to polar bear and starting to help Tobias.

In the end... let me just say in the end it was all for nothing. What we found...

Well, what we found was going to change everything.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Tobias?"

(No)

"But... you have to eat something or you'll starve to death"

(So then I'll starve. I don't care anymore)

"Tobiaaas" I sighed, rubbing my eyes and leaning back against his tree "You know I'm only trying to help you"

(And I don't want your help)

"TOBIAS YOU NEED SOMEONE! AND IM HERE FOR YOU!" I yelled up at him, and he sighed, taking off into the sky.

Leaving me there.

I collapsed on the ground when he was gone, sobbing.

He thought he was the only one who had lost her. He was wrong.

She was... she and I were becomming good friends. We were... she was everything I'd wanted to be. Strong, couragious... determined...

And now, we were all suffering because of it.

I just wished Tobias could see that he wasn't alone. I didn't want him to think he was alone...

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x--x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Three days later, there was a meeting in the barn.

And Tobias... well, he looked worse than ever.

I bit my lip, hardly able to take my eyes off him as Jake started to talk about the current situation. His eyes were red and puffy, and the others didn't look much better. Jade had her arm around Marco, consoling him I guess, and Robert was busying himself by stripping a strand of hay. Ithiell, Ax and Rtaia looked... blank.

"We... we can't give up now. I know we... she was..." He fought back tears, and Cassie took his hand, squeezing it. He squeezed back.

"But we can't give up. Thats not what Rachel would have wanted. We...we have to see this fight through to the end. For her"

"For her" Ithiell agreed, nodding his head.

"Are we all agreed?" Jake asked, and one by one, we nodded.

(Whatever) Tobias muttered, and we turned, spreading his wings and taking off.

"Tobias wait!" Cassie cried, but it was too late.

"I'll get him"

"No, I will" I stopped Robert, already beginning my shift into the wedge-tailed eagle.

When I was done I took off into the afternoon sky after him, watching as he caught a thermal, riding up a few more feet. I followed.

(Tobias!)

(Get lost Amanda!)

That stung, but I wasn't about to give up yet.

(Tobias, I know-)

(You don't know anything!)

(I know more than you bloody think!) I snapped as I flew after him, steadily inching closer to him despite his experience in the air.

I was, after all, the bigger bird.

(No you don't!)

(YES I FUCKING DO! I WATCHED MY MOTHER DIE! I KNOW!)

That seemed to shock him. Good.

He was silent long enough for me to catch up to him, grabbing him easily by a wing and confusing him just long enough for me to stop him flying and catch him completely.

And for once, I didn't care if I'd hurt him or not.

(That's right. I watched my mother die right in front of me. And you know what? It wasn't quick, and she didn't go down in a blaze of glory. It took her years to die, and she went down in pain and suffering) I hissed menacingly as I carried him back to the barn, not caring that he was now bleeding because my talons were going in so deep.

(Amanda, youre... gonna kill me if you keep squeezing)

It all hit me then, and I almost dropped him, instead circling down in a clear patch of woods, dropping him and landing. I shifted back as he morphed human, tears starting to prick my eyelids as soon as I had them.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just... it's so hard to... that she's actually..." He balled his handsinto fists, starting toshake a little.

"I... I know. And I can... we can...we can get through this if you just... please, trust me?"

"I do trust you, it's just..."

At that moment I understood, going and placing a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I know. You find it hard to let people in. You're a loner, especially in your hawk form. And Rachel... she was the first person you trusted enough to let into your heart. I understand"

He blinked at me "How... how did you guess all that?"

I smiled "I just do"

"Scary"

I hummed, then said "Just as long as you know I'm here for you when you need someone to talk, I don't mind"

"Um... yeah, okay"

I nodded "Good. See you round hawk boy" With that I shifted back and took off to the barn, intent on telling them he had been too fast for me to catch. A minute laterI heard (Thanks Amanda)

(No problem)

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Amanda?"

I jumped, turning around to see the human Tobias there. I had been waiting for Jade to show up, but after she called and told me she'd be _extremely_ late, I was about to ask Ithiell to just take us home.

Now, almost two months after we'd lost Rachel, here he was; Tobias, fully dressed, standing in the middle of a crowded mall.

"Tobias? How... how'd you find me?"

"I uh... followed you"

I blinked "Why?"

"Because... because you said..."

"You... want to talk"

He nodded.

"Well... been long enough. I hope you've been eating well enough"

"Enough to survive"

I gave him the eye, then turned and picked up my stuff "So, ready to go?"

"We...we can stay right here if you want"

Now he was really acting strange.

"Tobias, are you feeling all right? You usually hate crowded places"

"Well.. yeah, but... I guess... not anymore"

"Well, okaaay" I sat down again, watching as he sat across from me, still looking so awkward. But... I guess... he was fighting it.

For her.

He would always be fighting for her.

**_-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Tobias! Look at these flowers!"

(Wow... pretty)

I kneeled down, picking one out of the ground and smelling it. It was the most wonderous smell I could have ever dreamed!

I giggled, spinning around in a circle and dancing around, kicking up my high heel boots and spinning my skirt around.

It was spring, and everything was coming to life here.

How could yoube so sad with all this new life!

"Tobias! Come down here!"

(Um... no, I don't think so)

I looked up at him as he landed on a branch, preening his feathers.

I sighed, putting my hands on my hips and deciding on a good comprimise.

"How about... if I come for a fly with you, right now, you come down here and spend an hour and a half in this beautiful field of flowers?"

He looked at me, his hard gaze locking onto mine for a moment, before looking away into the distance.

(Well, all right. Let's go then)

He waited until I was done, and took off, with me following.

(So, where to first?)

_You and me (me.. me.. me...me...me...)_

(Well, you heard of the saying the skies the limit? Lets go to the limit) He said, soaring higher and higher, making me have to work to catch up to him. After all, it had been a long time since I'd flown for so long, and so high.

_Cause I knew from the start baby_

_We could make it_

_We could make it togther_

_You and me_

(Come on Amanda!)

(I'm...) then I giggled (I'm givin it all I've got, capt'n! She cannot fly any higher!)

(Scotty? You actually know that?)

I laughed (I've got two older brothers and a dad who loves the stuff)

He laughed too, and it was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard.

So... human.

_If I gave you my loving, _

_would you take it?_

_If I opened my heart_

_would you, turn the key?_

_Coz I knew from the start baby, _

_we could make it_

_we could make it together_

_you and me!_

I stretched my wings, soaring on the thermals, quickly catching up to him.

(Aha!)

(Holy- wow Amanda! That's impressive!)

I did floated a little higher, passing over then under him.

(How's that?)

(Great, but watch this) He folded his wings, going into a dive, then flaring just as he reached the treetops, soaring over them asI gasped.

(Youalmost gave me a heart attack!)

(Impressive though)

(Very)

He soared back up to join me, looking every part of the Red-tail that he was.

But... he wasn't completely...

(What do you say we go back down now?)

(So soon?)

(It's been a long time. I'm guessing about an hour because the suns changed position)

He was silent (Impressive)

(Not really. Just common sense) I said as I tipped my wings, sailing back down to the field, hoping he would join me. I looked behind me, seeing he was following, almost jumping for joy.

_If I give you my lo-vin,_

_would you take it?_

_If I opened my heart_

_would you, turn the key_

_Coz I knew from the start baby, _

_we could make it_

_we could make it to together,_

_you and me_

_(whoohoo)_

_(wooooh)_

_(whoooo)_

_(yeah!)_

I landed gently in the meadow, quickly starting to grow, seeing Tobias land in the tree again when I was almost done.

(Well come on! You promised" I told him, reverting to actual verbal speech as I completed the last of my change.

(Well... all right then) He sailed down, starting to morph. When he was done he looked around awkwardly, then at me.

"Well, what now?" he asked a little nervously.

I smiled, going over and gently taking his hands in mine "Now, we dance and enjoy the day"

"But-"

"It's _okay_ Tobias. You're allowed to feel happy sometime, you know"

"But... Rachel..."

I gently lifted his face with my left hand, forcing him to look into my eyes.

_First, when there's nothing_

_But a slow, growing fear_

_In a world made of steeel, _

_made of stooone_

"Rachel would have wanted you to be happy. Even if it was just for a small amount of time, okay?"

He looked at me like I was a stranger or something, then slowly nodded, tears brimming his eyes.

"Well, that just wont do, will it?"

He blinked "What?"

"I didn't want you to cry! Come on!" I grabbed both his hands again, yanking him forward and making him cry out.

"Ama-"

"Don't Amanda me! Come on! Dance with me!" I waved his hands everywhere, jumping around and making him moved with me.

And then Igot the most amazing thing I could have ever gotten, which made my heart skip a beat.

He smiled. A genuine smile.

"Amanda, come on,I can't really dance-"

"Nonsense! Everyone can dance! See?" I spun him around awkwardly, earning a small laugh from him.

"Mandy, come on, I'm not even-"

I spun him around to face me, looking in his eyes with such a serious look I think I scared him a little.

I jutted my bottom lip forward, saying in a semi-serious tone "Do I have to become a pro-wrestler and spin you around?"

He burst out laughing, holding his stomach, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Now that's the spirit! Come on and lets dance!"

"I feel so stupid in spandex"

"Ah don't worry about it. It's only me here"

His face turned a little red "Uh... yeah, exactly what I said"

"Hey, come on, you know me, I know you, it's all good. _Relax_ Tobias, you're with me. And I will not settle for anything less than a big smile on your face"

He laughed again. God, I think I was loving that laugh more and more.

It made my heart float to places it had never been to before.

"Amanda, you're so...so... I can't even begin to explain it" He said softly, looking at me with those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Don't have to. Just go with the good feeling!" I danced around him some more, and slowly he began to dance with me. It was only simple spins, but at least it was something.

_What a feeeling!_

_Please believe it!_

_I can have it all_

_Now I'm dancing for my liiife!_

_You just come alive_

_You can dance right through your liiiiiiife!_

_What a feeling!_

"Yeah! Whoohoo! Go Tobias!" I cried as he danced with me, a smile on his face for the first time in a long while.

Especially since he spent all his time asa hawk. Hawks more or less scowl at you.

_Get down_

_take off_

_turn on_

_tune in_

_dont stop_...

After what seemed like forever, we both finally collapsed side by side in the wildflowers, out of breath and out of energy.

"Well... that was... different" Tobias huffed from beside me as I stared up at the beautiful sky.

"Fun?"

"Uh... yeah"

"Good" I rolled over onto my stomach, propping myself up on my elbows so I could look down at him. He looked up at me, still wearing a wonderful smile.

I think it was then I knew I was falling for Tobias. Which was probablya bad thing, but right then I didn't care.As long as he was happy, like this, I didn't care.

"We need to do this again sometime"

He just stared up at me "Uh..."

"Come on! Next time when there's a day like this, and we're not fighting brain stealing aliens of course, we should just come here and hang out"

"And dance to the music in our heads?"

I nodded enthusiastically, and he let out a small laugh in a burst.

"Well... maybe"

I just stuck my tongue out at him, kicking my legs back and forth and looking around, even though I couldn't see anything. We were surrounded by some _tall_ flowers.

"Amanda?"

"Hmm?" I looked down at him again.

"Thankyou. I mean it"

I grinned "Anytime"

"I mean... its not normally... it..."

I patted his chest "It's _okay_, you know I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what"

I went to move my hand away, but found it was trapped in one of his.

"Amanda, there's just... no describing how wonderful you are, and how much these last... however many months. I didn't think I could, but with you, I feel like I can do anything and still be..." he sighed, and I knew he was having trouble finding the words. After all, he was always the strong, silent type.

But it was his _words_ that got my heart racing. And it sped up when he put my other hand on my cheek, moving it up to my hair and running gentle fingers through my curls.

Seconds later his lips were pressed against mine, making lights explode behind my eyelids.

This was just... unreal!

And yet... sweet...

Suddenly Tobias pulled back all together, looking up at me with absolute fear in his eyes, scrabbling back and up to his feet. I got to my feet as well, watching as he started to demorph.

"Tobias, wait! Where are you going!"

"I... I can't do this! I'm... I'm sorry Amanda. I can't do this to her" he whispered, just before his mouth turned into a beak, and his hawk eyes replaced the dreamy boy ones.

"Tobias!" I cried, watching as he took flight. I ran after him, but I knew it was useless.

He would always love her, even in death.

And I would just have to deal with that.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Okay, I've decided to put this into two parts!**

**Next one will be coming up shortly!**

**Until then... REVIEW PLEAAAASE!**


	29. Live Again PT2

**Next chapter!**

**YEAH!**

**Hopefully I can finish this tonight! WHOOPEEEE!**

**GO MEEEE!**

**LittleMidgett; really? well thankya! I'm glad it did! And hopefully these other two fit in just as okay...**

**Gpshaw; well, it was only so I could try this SAWEET character pairing! Dontcha love it though? Huh? huh? huh:)**

**Oh, and I don't own the song 'Missing' by Evanescence, or 'Live Again' by Better Then Ezra, okay?**

**THATS THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Oh, and I don't own the animorphs either, just my own characters... heh... **

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Why do the Yeerks always like to organise at night" Marco yawned as he plopped down on a pile of hay next to me. I shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe they just like playing with us"

Jade came in a minute or so later, yawning and stretching, then plopping mindlessly on Marco's lap, who let out a grunt of protest.

"What are you sittin on me for?"

"Cause you're nice and comfy"

I sighed, having a pang in my heart, then going and patting one of the horses, waiting as the rest of the Animorphs came in.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah, nice and warm"

"Jade-"

"Shh, I'm tryin to sleep on you"

"If I can't sleep, neither can you"

"Okay, we're here. We're not happy, but we're here" Jake came in with a grumpy looking Ax, and seconds later I heard the flutter of wings, knowing Tobias was here.

We hadn't spoken in almost two weeks. Not since... the field...

I went over to the circle as Ithiell and Rtaia stood in the middle.

"We're in trouble"

(Why?) Ax asked.

"Because we found evidence of possible water Miraai here, and I am almost certain that the Yeerks have a large part in this" Rtaia said, and Ax sounded like he gasped.

(Miraai? No... how!)

Ithiell looked over at Ax "I don't know, but I wan't tofindout"

"If the rumours are true, we must destroy them before the Yeerks have a chance to use them agaist us"

"Okay, backup, what's this gotto do with us?"Robert asked, and I saw he was fighting back his own yawn.

(The Miraai, both water and land, are destructive creatures. More so than any Taxxon or Hork-Bajir. Unlike them, these creatures _relish _in the kill, and have no remorse)

"Okay, I get the want to kill, but... just how powerful _are _they?" Cassie asked, going around and checking all the animals in the cages.

"Let me put it this way; three of these creatures could wipe every single one of us out in a heartbeat. Anymore is just... overkill"

I was stunned, to say the least. So was everyone else. We all just stood there, looking from one person to another.

(Let's do it) I heard, turning to look up at Tobias, who was, suprisingly, looking at me.

(Let's kick Yeerk butt)

"You got that one right" Jake growled.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

(You sure that's the place Ithiell?)

(One hundred percent Jake)

(All right, now what do we do?)

(We go in, duh)

(No, wait! That is not a safe op-)

(When is it ever safe Rtaia?) Robert asked as we circled around the massive dark lake, surrounded by minimal guards, but maximum firepower.

Electric fences, dracon cannons on each corner, dracon beams on each controllers hip, the works.

(Then, how do we get in?)

(We drop like bombs)

(Amanda?)

(We grow and fall as fast as we can into the water, then we kill the creatures and take off in the chaos)

(Pretty gutsy plan for someone like you Mandy) Jade pointed out.

(I know, but it's the only one we have right now)

Jake sighed (Sadly enough, she's right)

(This is insane!)

(SHUT UP MARCO!) We all yelled in unison.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

I was getting exhausted from the constant beating of my wings, but I knew it would all be worth it.

It was a crazy plan, but I knew, somehow, it would work.

It _had _to!

(I'm ready!)

(Okay, go! We need to drop in a sequence! That means not all at once!) Ithiell yelled.

(Okay, away I go!) I saw Robert, now about twenty feet above us, starting to grow.

The Animorphs however, had to get much higher. I could barely see their forms as they went above and beyond anything I didn't even knowany birds could go.

(Okay, I'm ready too!) Cassie called.

(Go for it!)

(My turn!)

(Drop away Ax!)

(I think this is as high as I'm gonna get!)

(Go for it Jake)

One by one, making sure we didn't flatten one another in the process, we dropped like large bombs.

All of us were going as whales.

Didn't matter what kind, just as long as it was big and and made a hell of a splash.

(Ithiell?)

(Do it Amanda) he said, and I started to shift, seeing Cassie almost down to the water, with Robert only a few feet in front of her, falling into a different area.

Seconds later, I heard a thunderous splash.

And then the chaos began.

_SPLLOOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHH!_

Screams and cries, and alarms going off everywhere.

Rachel would have loved this.

_SPLOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHH!_

_SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSHHH!_

REEE! REEE! REEE! REEE!

(THIS IS INSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!)

_SSSSHHHHPLOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_

_ka-PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHH!_

(WHOOOOOHOOOO!) Jade screamed as she hit.

_ka-PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHHHH!_

_My turn!_

I felt the impact all through my body, making me shudder slightly, and then-

(COMPANY!) Tobias yelled, and suddenly there was something coming at me out of the dark. I dove, barely in time, kicking my big tail and sending out echo-location clicks to see what it was.

It looked...

Well, it was the strangest thing I'd ever _seen!_

It _looked _like a shark, but it had... from what I could tell it looked like it had _arms _coming out of its _mouth!_

(Am I seeing things!) I cried.

(Well ifthats true then we're _both _hallucinating) Jade said from somewhere in the murk. She'd become a Sperm whale, along with Tobias and Ithiell.

I heard a few more impacts above me as I looked around for the creature I'd just seen, realising it had vanished.

(Okay, everyone in the water?) Jake called.

(I think so)

Robert laughed (My god the guards are going _nuts_ out there! Aha! Score!)

(You're insane) Marco muttered.

(We all are! We fell into a big giant lake thing to fight some things we don't even _know_ about!) Jade retorted.

(LOOKOUT!)

(AH!) I dove out of the way as some kind of tentacle thing shot out to get me.

(I've got it under control) Ithiell let out a blast of sonic clicks, and the tentacle thing fell away (Just keep an eye out for the Livians and the Hatross)

(The what and the what?) Tobias asked.

(THAT!) Ax yelled as something bright blue came racing at Tobias from behind.

(TOBIAS!) I screamed, kicking my tail and slamming straight into the creature. Immediately I got an electric shock, having to back up a little as the creature fell into the darkness. I shook it off, trying to get my barings again.

(On your guard everyone! As far as we know there's three of them!) Jake yelled.

(Yes, but our current bodies should keep us on a fairly level playing field with them) Rtaia said sternly, looking around. Her and Cassie had become the largest orcas we knew; humpback whales. The rest of us were killer whales.

(Unless there's more) Ax murmured.

(I am really hoping not) Jade growled.

(Probably not. As I said before, these things are vicious, and they probably wouldn't risk transporting too many without injuring their own forces) Ithiell said, sounding like he was playing it by ear.

Which just sent a shiver through me.

(Okay, lets get this done! We don't have all day to chat Ithiell!) Jake snapped, and I suddenly realised what he meant.

It was extremely active on the surface, and just sitting here, doing nothing, was going to get us killed.

(Lets do it!) Cassie, of all people, yelled, and we were all suddenly in motion, all of us clicking and trying to find the creatures.

I shot forward, looking for that eel-like creature I'd slammed into, wanting to bite it in two for shocking me like that.

(Tobias?) I called out, not knowing where he was. I clicked, seeing him, Ithiell and Jade going down deep, and some kind of tentacle creature reaching up to them.

(What?)

(I... I just want to tell you... if we don't make it through-)

(Amanda, this is _not_ the time! I don't want to hear it!)

I felt like someone ripped my heart out then. I know he didn't mean it...did he?

(Mandy, we've got ourselves a nice competetor) Robert came up beside me as I saw the blue glowing eel thing coming back up at us. I looked down at it, realising it was almost as big and about twice as long as us.

But I was numb. I knew... it wasn't the time to be feeling like this...

(Come on, lets do this!) He sped down, and I slowly followed, a decision in my head becomming final.

_Please, please forgive me, _

_But I won't be home again. _

_Maybe some day you'll look up, _

_and, barely concious, say to no-one_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

(HEEYYAAAAA!) I screamed a battle cry, going at it with all I had, glad I couldn't cry.

But I could still feel. And the only emotion I knew I could use then was angry.

This was it. This was the way I was going to die.

Fighting.

I'd make sure of it.

I slammed into the creature, feeling like a thousand volts were going through my body, screaming and falling back, dazed.

(A little help!) Robert yelled, andI heard him and the creature going at it.

(Coming!) Cassie cried, but I didn't care.

He didn't care...

_You won't cry for my absence, I know-_

_You forgot me long ago._

I let out a series of clicks, seeing my friends all fighting as I fell into the blackness.

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I that insignificant...?_

I saw Marco racing after the shark creature, with Rtaia and Ax right beside him.

(Get him!)

(Watch it!)

(Robert stop trying to bite it!)

(AHH!)

(Ax, over to the left!)

(On it!)

(Ithieelll!)

(JADE YOU MORON!)

(Oy!)

(I've got it!)

(It's paralyzed!)

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Then I saw it... or, more likely, felt it.

A tentacle, heading straight at Tobias.

(NO!) Instinct took over, and I kicked my tail, racing over and smashing my bulk into his.

(Amanda!) Tobias shrieked as he fell away, and I felt something wrap around me, squeezing tight.

I gasped, trying to kick, but found I couldn't move.

It squeezed tighter, and I knew... just a little more before I bled...

(Lookout! Sharkarms is coming!)

And then, I was being dragged down... and down... I saw a horrid mouth... the mouth of the creature that had me...

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me, not now. _

_Though I'd die to know you love me, _

_I'm all alone._

I heard the others screaming, but I only guessed they hadn't noticed, or were fighting their own battles. I gave up trying to squirm, just letting myself be dragged down to be eaten.

It was worthless fighting.

Tobias... he would never know what I had to say...

_Isn't someone missing me?_

He wouldn't ever know how I'd felt...

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't somthing missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

I began to fade, hearing a scream of pain from somewhere. Too late... couldn't help whoever it was...

Didn't care anymore...

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, _

_Knowing you dont care_

_And if I sleep just dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

I felt my bones crack, as I finally passed out a few feet from the creatures mouth.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

(Amanda! Come on, stay with me!)

(Jake! We found the dam!)

(All right, ram it!)

_CRUNCH!_

(As you see, we are already doing that)

(ONE MORE!) Robert yelled as I suddenly realised I was between two someones. We were still in the water.

(What...)

_I'm numb_

_A shell of empty thoughts_

_But you glow_

_You stretch and pull me out_

_Does that trouble you?_

_Do I trouble you?_

(It's okay Mandy) Jade said (We're gonna get you out of here)

(We killed the creatures) Tobias said from my other side.

(You more than killed it, you slaughtered it) Jade whispered from my other side as I heard a horrendous crunch, then...

(We did it! We're home free!)

(Good! Lets get out of here before the Yeerks decide to join the party!)

(Can you swim Amanda?) Tobias asked as he and Jade pulled only slightly away from me.

(Don't know... guess I'll have to) I kicked my tail, painfully following the others.

_Love me_

_hate me _

_make me live again_

_I need you around_

_Heal me_

_hurt me_

_make me live again_

_Iwant you around_

We moved towards the others, and suddenly... we were sucked forward.

(HANG ON! THIS IS GONNA GET BUMPY!)

(AAHHHH!) Marco screamed from somewhere as we were swept along with the current, and I saw a dolpin spinning around and around very fast.

(I'm getting diiiiiizzzzzyyyyy!) Cassie wailed.

(Amanda, you all right?) Tobias's concern was touching, and I wasn't sure how to react to it.

After pushing me away for so long...

_So long_

_I never had experienced_

_this bliss_

_So how could I resist?_

(Yeah) Was all I could say, even though I wanted to say more.

_And I'm fine_

_A little light-headed_

_Does that worry you?_

_Didn't mean to worry you. _

(Well... okay) he muttered as we swam along.

(I think we're clear of the Yeerks!)

(Whooohooo!) Robert cried in triumph.

(I think that means we're okay now) I whispered, not knowing if that was true or not, but just wanting to believe it for now.

_Love me_

_hate me_

_make me live again_

_I need you around_

_Heal me_

_Hurt me_

_Make me live again_

_I want you around. _

(WHOAAAAA!)

(WHOA! WHATS WHOA?) Jake yelled.

(ROCKS! AH!) Ithiell screamed, and seconds later we realised what he meant.

We all hit the rocks on the floor of this wild river. Each impact was like a thousand knives in my already torn body.

(Get to the sides!)

(Demorph!) Jake and Ithiells shouts got jumbled together, but we both understood what it meant.

Get out of there.

I kicked my tail, fighting the current which was now surprisingly strong, trying to get to the sides, without much luck.

(ITS A WATERFALL!) Ithiell suddenly screamed.

(ITHIELL! ARE YOU OKAY!)

Nothing.

(He will be all right. He can fly)

I passed by the others struggling to keep to the sides, giving up. I was too weak to fight the current.

(Amanda!)

(Only other way) I murmured, focusing my tired mind and beginning to shift.

Wings... I needed wings...

I think somewhere my mind got jumbled, because the next thing I knew I was falling... and I wasn't entirely bird either...

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Amanda! Wake up! Come on Amanda! Amanda!"

Someone was shaking me. I was wet, and I was cold. I felt a cold arm under my neck, and a warm body pressed against my left side.

I shivered, opening my eyes to see the most welcoming sight I'd seen in a long time.

Tobias. He was human.

"Why did you do that! You almost got yourself killed!"

"Only thing.. I could do..." I whispered, as I realised I had wings on my back. Guess that was the only reason I'd survived the fall.

He still looked at me, a look I'd never seen before on his face. At least... not a look he'd ever given me...

"Amanda" he whispered, moving damp hair off my forehead, and I shivered again, unable to take my eyes off him.

_Give up, you're not going anywhere_

_Moonlight, illuminates your stare_

_And it's great, captivating you_

_Does that trouble you?_

_Do I trouble you?_

"I thought I'd lost you"

"You can't loose me. You never had me... you never... wanted me..."

"Thats not true!" he held me tight against him, making me realise he was soaked to the bone as well.

"Amanda, I want to tell you something"

"You dont have to... if you dont want to" I coughed a little onto his soaked shirt, realising we were on some rocks, at the bottom of the waterfall.

He'd... did he come and save me?

Did he really risk his life

"I never thought I'd ever feel the way I do about you Amanda, but... somehow... you..."

I pulled away, looking up at him and keeping a tight hold of his shirt in case I fell backwards. He...

"Tobias"

He smiled a little, letting out a small sigh.

"Just... don't try and jump off any more waterfalls, okay?"

I just smiled, pulling him close and putting my hand on his neck with my other hand, guiding his lips to mine.

As our lips touched I felt all the cold melt away, a strange new warmth spreading all through my body as he put his arms around me, pulling me closer.

Everything else seemed to slip away, and it felt like it was only him and me in this little place of ours.

_Love me_

_Hate me_

_Make me live again_

_I need you around_

_Heal me_

_Hurt me_

_Make me live again_

_I want you around_

Someone clearing their throat tore us away from our momentary bliss, and we looked up to see Marco standing over us.

"Well, guess we found you two"

WHAM!

"Ow!"

"Marco!" Jade snapped, tossing the branch aside and sending him death stares.

I turned back to Tobias, who sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"Let's go fly" I whispered to him. He smiled, getting up and pulling me up with him.

Not long after, we were both taking off into the night sky, leaving Marco screaming.

"JAKES GONNA KILL YOU FOR TAKING OFF LIKE THIIIIS!"

(Uh-)

(Don't worry, Jade will take care of it) I told him, hardly able to wait until I was in his arms again. Until he was holding me close.

Because... I loved Tobias.

And he loved me.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Sorry if this was kinda lame and slow... butI was more interested in getting to this little lovey dovey bit at the end here...**

**Hee... whatda think?**

**Like?**

**Hmm?**

**PLEASE TELL MEEEEE! OR ILL GO MORE CRAZY THAN I ALREADY AAAAM! AAH!**

**And thank LittleMidgett for helping me choose the songs! TAKE A BOOOOOW!**


	30. THE KISSING ALIENS!

**Eh...dunno what to say about this one...I really dont...**

**Uuuum, enjoy?**

**YEAH! ENJOY!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-**

(Smooth move Ax!)

(I could not think of-)

(Yeah, I know!)

We fell silent, powering our tails for all they were worth, the Visser slowly inching his way closer and closer.

(Just...keep...moving!)

(I think I am wearing out)

(DONT STOP! GODDAMN IT IF YOU STOP ILL COME BITE YOU!)

(I do not doubt that) Ax huffed as we struggled to keep our shark bodies moving back to the small ship that had crashed into the sea, yet was somehow still floating.

I heard the Visser laughing (Foolish Andalites! What good do you think that destroyed ship will do you?)

(More than you think) I muttered, knowing I was worn to the bone, but still fighting to go on.

(What?)

(Just move your ass!)

(At this moment-)

(JUST MOVE IT!) I snarled,knowing the Visser was getting way too close for comfort.

Almost there...almost..almoooost...

(We made it!)

(Ithiell, I need to-)

(Then get up on it! I'll join you in a minute!)

(But...what are you...)

(JUST DO IT! DEMORPH BEFORE YOURE A SHARK FOREVER!)

Okay, should I back up?

All right then.

Ax and I had seen something shooting across the sky days before, and neither of us were sure what it was. We passed it off as some kind of human thing, since my fighters scanners weren't picking up anything.

A day later, I got one of the biggest surprises of my life.

A message.

One look at Ax, and we were off.

Yeah, I know, without the others, but at that moment I didnt care.

And now...well, here we were.

Running from the Visser himself as he tried to eat us.

We were havin a reaaall fun time.

I saw Ax desperately scrambling up onto the top of the burnt ship as I dove underwater, looking for the hatch, knowing this relied on split second timing.

I found it, starting to shift back as soon as I could. I still wasn't sure if there was anything in it, but right then I kind of didnt care.

I was more focused on staying alive.

As I shifted, I made sure there was enough air in my lungs, then reaching forward with still forming hands and touching the control pannel on the side of the door, managing to grab it as my nails formed and slipping them underneath it, ripping it off.

Sparks flew, but that soon subsided as I got to work once again on figuring it out. I carefully crossed the right wires, amazed that they could work in water, feeling the sting of electricity each time I touched them.

(Ithiell, I suggest you hurry with whatever you are doing) Ax's panicked voice cut through my head, and I silently cursed as I continued to work in my own body, feeling my lungs starting to burn.

Chanaibens weren't meant for this kind of thing. Heat we could handle, being underwater for ages, we couldn't.

I stripped more wires, reconnecting them and desperately hoping I'd gotten it right this time. When nothing happened I slammed my tail into the door, painfully slow because of the water pressure.

(ITHIEELL!)

It was then I gave up, fighting my way to the surface and exploding upwards through the barrier, gasping for air.

(Did you get it?) Ax asked, and I turned to look at him, shaking my head and feeling dizzy from that motion.

"Couldn't. Where...is he?" I asked, turning and seeing him looming up.

It was then I realised... he was only feet away from us.

(Well, a changeling too!) The Visser chuckled (This is quite the surprise)

"Ah...crap"I muttered, then crawled onto the useless piece of crap to dry myself off.

(What is it you want Visser?) Ax asked, standing as well as he could on the bobbing hull, sounding as strong as he could with being exhausted from the chase. I wasn't faring much better.

(Why, the same thing you do)

"Which would be?" I asked, standing as tall as I could as well. If I was gonna go down now, I was gonna be brave about it.

(Whatever's in that ship)

(How do you know anything is still alive in there?) Ax countered.

He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world (Because the my ship picked up signs of life)

I felt like such an idiot then.

(Ithiell?)

I shot Ax a look, then back at the floating blob that was Visser Three.

"Well, if I couldn't get into it, what makes you think you can?"

(Silly changeling! My forces are far more advanced than yours)

I snorted "One, you don't know anything about this ship. Two, the hull is way too thick for something like a Dracon beam to penetrate"

He floated around for a minute, staring at me I think, and I couldn't help but grin a little.

I'd made one of my most powerful nemesis look like a buffoon!.

I had to savour the moment.

(What little you know of my power) He finally said, then dove underwater, and we could both feel him pounding at the hatch, having to move as the ship moved.

"Ax!"

(Yes?)

"Take off! Find the others!"

He shook his head (I am not leaving you here to die)

"Ax, do as I say!"

(You are not my prince)

I rolled my eyes at him, sighing "Well all right then, your decision"

I looked down, unfurling my wings and shaking them out a little, barely seeing the Visser's form below.

(What do you plan on doing?)

"Not...entirely sure yet" I muttered, slipping down onto all fours theVisser gave it his all.

Then, I saw something amazing. A small light, and I thought I heard a giggle.

(Whats going on?) Ax was suddenly beside me, looking down awkwardly as well.

Then... (HORRID CREATURES! GET AWAY FROM ME!)

"Well, whatever it is, its got the Visser scared"

(Do you think...) Ax never got to finish, because at that moment, something shot up out of the water, white, paperthin wings spread wide. Or...was it...fins?

I saw the creamy-coloured tail curling a little as its big blue eyes looked at me, a smile on the human-like face. It's skin was pale, almost transparent, and the doll-like features were half-hidden by a flowing white mane of hair.

Its torso... was clearly like a human female, only being obscured by the white whisps of hair.

(No wonder the Visser was upset) Ax whispered from beside me.

The...creature...giggled, then shot forward, taking my face in its delicate little hands, planting afunnykiss on my nose.

I barely had time to think what, before it pulled back, looking at me, smiling and giggling again, folding its paper-thin white wings and shooting back into the water, barely making a ripple in the water.

"What...was that?" I wondered, looking at Ax, who shrugged, and we both looked down, hearing Visser Three scream.

(EVIL BEINGS!) He was suddenly bobbing to the surface as his Andalite self, his tail whipping left and right, but to no avail.

Then I saw what had him so upset.

They were all shooting forward, kissing him.

I almost fell over, howling with laughter, earing a good glare from him, then noticed there was one of these fast-moving creatures beside Ax, stroking his fur. His tail came up, but the thing simply moved around it, resting itself along his back.

(And what do you think you're doing!) He yelped, trying to move, but not being able to because...well, we _were_ on a ship hull.

"I like these guys!" I snickered, holding my stomach.

(GET THEM AWAAAY! I'LL DO ANYTHIIING!) The Visser suddenly yelled, surprising me.

"Really now? Anything?"

(YES!)

"Will yooou... go away and leave us and our new friends alone?"

(I WOULD NOT _WANT _TO BE HERE WITH THESE..._VILE_ BEINGS!)

I laughed again, barely getting out "What are you waiting for?"

I watched in amusement and a little bit of shock, as he started to morph into the creature he'd been using to chase us, then diving underwater and taking off, going as fast as he could.

I turned back to Ax and his new... girlfriend.

He glared at me (Not...one...word)

I just grinned, trying oh so hard to hold back my laughter as the creature came and took his face in its delicate little hands... then started to kiss him over and over and over with those tiny lips.

I let out a fit of laughter, slamming one of my hands down on the hull, finding this just too funny.

I stopped finding it funny when I was overrun by the four others, who knocked me flat on my back.

"Um...hii" I managed to say, trying to wave at them. They all smiled, and suddenly...

I was being overrun by butterfly kisses.

Sweet, but oh so strange.

(Well, at least we know they are friendly) Ax said, probably enjoying my torture.

Guess he was right. This was much better than what we'd just gone through with the Visser.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Hope you liked...whoo I'm outta it!**

**Well, ciao ciao peoples!**


	31. Living for the moment

**Do do do dodo.. I know its been forever, but I believe it will be worth the wait... **

**FOR THIS SHALL BE A ROMANCE! YAAAY! GO MEE! ROMANCE! WHEE!**

**_-x-x--x-x-x-xx-x-x--xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Robert**

I glared up at Amanda. She smiled sweetly down at me.

"No"

Her grin widened.

"For..._everythings_ sake, no"

"It's only once"

"Amanda! No!"

"It could be good for you"

"I...am...not...going"

She simply smiled sweetly.

"Amandaaa" I warned.

"Robbiie"

"Dont-"

"Come on, it could be good for you!"

"Thats only what you _think_ is good for me, I _know_ whats good for me"

She raised an eyebrow "Oh? And what_ is_ good for you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but for some reason no sound came out.

Funny... seconds ago I had it all in my head. And now...

She practically pounced on me, squealing "So you _do_ want to go! I _knew_ it!"

"AMANDA I NEVER-"

"Come on! We gotta buy you some cool casual clothes!"

She yanked me along by the collar, making me yelp.

Having to put up with her for a day because everyone else was busy, and because I had to get the hell out of my house, had not been fun.

Shopoholic on the loose. My worst nightmare.

Shopoholic on the loose with _me_...well, I'm sure you can fill in the rest.

She dragged me into shop after shop after shop, before finally finding something I didn't mind too much.

A long-sleeved black top, and dark jeans. Some kind of shoes...don't ask me what they were...

She hopped out of the mall that day, happier than I'd ever seen her. I looked at the bag, sighing.

"Here, until the dance, you take it"

"Why? It's yours"

"Yeah, but if my dad or mum finds it..." I trailed off, shaking my head, and she understood, taking them then happily hopping off going "You wont regret this decision!"

"I most likely will!" I yelled after her, deciding to walk home with her. I wasn't about to go to that place I called home.. at least not yet.

She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Talk about drama king"

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermiiind...male"

Then it was my turn to roll my eyes.

She definately was a weird girl.

Also one of the best friends I could ever ask for.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-xx-x-x-x-_

"Robeeeert"

I glared at her.

"Come on, pleaaase?"

"I said I'd let you style it, not chop it all off!"

"Only a bit off the top! You need it!"

"Oh my hair isnt that bad!"

"Yes it is! It's in your eyes and everything!"

"Amanda!"

"Robert just a little!"

"All right fine!" I folded my arms, glaring at her in the mirror. She did her thing, thankfully only chopping off that little bit that fell over my eyes, and trimmed the rest, then grabbed some gel and raked it through my hair.

"Ow!"

"What?"

"I do have a neck connected to this head you know!"

"Well...duh"

"So that means you have to be careful when yanking my head back!"

"Robert stop being such a baby!"

"I'm not being a baby! I'd just like my head to remain on my shoulders!"

"Pfft" was her response, and she fell back into silence as she did something with my curls. Didn't look too bad actually.

"Okay, all done" She finally unwound the towel from my neck, shaking it on the ground as I got up, rolling the sleeves of my black shirt up to my elbows.

"Now go outside so I can get ready"she pulled me towards the door.

"Pushy woman" I muttered, going out anyway, sitting on the couch downstairs and just staring into space, trying not to let the butterflies (or dragons) in my stomach not get too bad.

I was only going because...because...

Of her.

I knew she was already taken, but just... just one dance with her, one time, would just make me happy.

I had never told Amanda of my secret crush on this girl, but I had a feeling she knew anyway.

I also guessed it was why she wanted me to go so much to this dance they were having.

Half an hour later we were out the door, and all four of us piled into Ithiell's fighter.

"Looking good Robert" Ithiell smiled at me, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"So do you Ian" I mocked "Did Amanda pick that out for you?"

He shook his human head, turning to fly the fighter, a human Rtaia beside him "I went myself"

My eyebrows raised "Well look at you. An alien with some style"

"If you must know, a human male who seemed to be always in the store offered his help"

I snorted, falling silent and looking out the window, listening as Amanda picked up a conversation with the two from there.

Again.. I thought of her.

Was one dance all I wanted?

Of course not. But it still didn't hurt to dream... just a little...that she could...that she could want to be with me too.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-xx--xx--x-x-_

"Yo! Buddy!"

I looked at Marco. He grinned up at me.

"What's your problem shrimp?"

I saw his eyes narrow a little at me, then he simply smiled "Don't have a date I see"

"So? It's not like youre always meant to have a date at these things"

"Marco, can you stop bugging Robert for now?" Jade appeared, wrapping her arms around his, starting to drag him away. For once, I was grateful to Jade for being there at that time...she could get rid of the midget for me.

I looked around, watching as all my friends danced and enjoyed the night.

I looked at her again... she laughed as the guy she was with spun her around, pulling her close. I felt a small ache in my heart... looking down at my shoes, then scuffing them against the wall behind me. He'd barely left her side all night... I'd barely had a chance to say hello.

I leaned against the wall behind me, one knee up and foot flat on the wall, other helping me keep my balance. I shoved my hands in my pockets, continuing to scan the crowd.

"Hey Robert"

I snapped back to reality, looking down at... her.

"Why don't you come dance with all of us?"

"Um...maybe later"

"Don't be shy, it's just us" She said sweetly, holding her hand out to me. I felt my face flush.

"Cassie, I...don't think..."

"Come on Robert, it's not that bad"

"Cassie-"

She slipped an arm through mine, pulling gently, and I somehow found my feet moving, going with her... how could I resist such a beautiful girl... how could I say no to her...

I saw Jake smiling at us as we joined the circle of our friends, and I managed to shrug back at him.

We all danced together, Amanda occassionally giving me a sweet smile, Marco looking like he wanted to become a gorilla and show me what small was, everyone else seeming oblivious to everything but the music.

Suddenly a slow song started, and I cursed the DJ for having such horrible timing.

Everyone paired off, even Ax and Rtaia, and I stood awkwardly for a minute, before starting to move away, back to my place at the wall.

"Hang on a minute" A hand was suddenly in mine, stopping my movement. I felt my heart still for a minute.

"Cassie, no, it's okay" I told her gently, looking up at Jake, "You're a lucky guy"

He nodded at me, then I turned back to Cassie, who looked confused. I smiled at her, gathering my courage and lifting her hand, kissing it, then turning her towards Jake.

"Go dance, I'll be fine"

"Um..." before she could say more I left, making my way through the dancing couples, my heart feeling like it was about to break.

I knew Amanda was wondering what I was thinking, probably looking at me with her 'pity' eyes, but I didn't care.

I gritted my teeth to try and fight back the lump in my throat, hating myself. Just had to cry didn't I? Just had to-

Suddenly I was down. I gasped for air, looking up at the person who had run me down. Wide brown eyes looked back up at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there"

"Um...thats okay..." She was still kind of laying on me...which was embarrassing enough...

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as she propped herself up on her arms, looking down at me.

"I was just running and.. wow, youre cute"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

She got up, offering her hand to help me up. I took it, barely being able to take my eyes off her...she was...

Dark hair fell over her face, and she brushed it away, smiling up at me. Her hand was still holding mine.

"I'm Sarah"

"Um... Robert" I shook her hand kind of, managing to pull my hand from her grasp.

"Robert...thats a nice name. It suits you"

"Um...thanks?" I muttered, cursing myself for sounding so lost. Especially around a girl. She smiled at me, probably noticing my face going red. I was blushing like no other...

"I haven't seen you around here"

"Um... cause I'm here on vacation" I lied, trying not to look into her eyes too much, pretending to be more interested in my feet.

"Oh, I see"

"So um.. wheres your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one. I came here alone"

My head shot up, looking at her "You...dont?"

She shook her head, smiling sweetly. Her cheeks started changing colour as she looked up at me.

"So um... would you like to dance then?" I asked, not knowing what had come over me. I held out my hand again, knowing the answer would most likely be no. No girl could-"

"I'd love to" her hand slipped perfectly into my hand, and for a second I was in complete and total shock.

I felt a smile spread over my face, and I led her to an empty space on the dance floor, turning her to face me, feeling her arms slip around my neck. My heart was about to burst...all different emotions spread through me... I couldn't stop any of the thoughts I was having...good and bad...

(Just be happy) I heard Ithiell say to me, and I spotted him not far from me, with Amanda. She looked happier than I'd ever seen her.

I smiled, my arms going around Sarah's waist, deciding to take his advice.

Just for a night.. I could be happy.

I could let myself relax.

I could-

"Robert?"

I looked down at Sarah, a girl I'd just met, and suddenly her lips were on mine.

I froze.

So this was what it felt like...

She pulled away, blushing "I hope you don't mind, I just-"

I shook my hand "Not at all"

Then I kissed her back.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Okay everyone, say it with me...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! **

**:) Hope ya liked! Reviews welcome! WHEE!**


	32. Snow blues

**I dunno... an idea... if youve read future shocked as well as the yeerk reinvasion youll know who these people are next. **

if you dont, i suggest just having a quick look through them to get the idea.

**enjoy hopefully...**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**James**

I stared hard at Hannah, who looked innocently at me.

"Why do you torture me so?"

"Because youre fun to torture"

I just stared at her as she dribbled the ball.

"Hey Jaaaaames"

"Stoooop iiiit"

"It's Eeeeriiiin"

"I'm not falling for that stupid trick again"

"But it iiiiiiis"

"Hannnaaah" I warned, then grabbed the ball from her hands and in one swift movement, made a shot. It hit the rim and bounced in.

"Aha! Scooooore!" I raised my arms up high turning to face Hannah, and...

Erin.

"You go boy!" Erin giggle from the sidewalk, and I felt my face flush. Instantly I turned on my sister.

"Hannah! You-"

"I told you she was here. But you didn't belieeeeve meeee" She cooed, and I ran to go tackle and tickle her. She shrieked and ran off, with me chasing her, Erin still where she was and thinking all of this was just freakin hilarious.

She dove into the house, and I managed to stick my foot and arm in the door before she could shut it on me, and she ran off shrieking as I ran after her. She sped into the kitchen, and I went after her, almost crashing onto our other sister, Desiree, as I did. I sidestepped her, then crashed into another body. We both went down hard.

"James!" My dad snapped, pushing me off him and getting up. I instantly shrunk, knowing dad was scary when mad. I got up, helping him up as he stared at me.

I'm told I look alot like my father. Which can be good at some times, and just plain annoying at others.

"What are you doing running in the house!" He scolded, staring kind of a little down at me.

"Well she started it!" I told him, pointing over at Hannah who was laughing her head off.

He just rolled his eyes, and again I couldnt believe I'd first met this guy when he was only sixteen.

Yes, thats right, I met my own father when he and I were sixteen.

Ask the higher beings that started the whole mess. Twisted the lines of time and stuff...

Anyway, back to the point. My dad, now his normal age and I, seventeen, were staring at each other.

"James, grow up. Youre not a little kid anymore"

"And neither is she!" I pointed to my twin...triplet...sister (her, Desiree and I were triplets) who was laughing her head off.

"She acts older than you do sometimes"

"Dad!"

"James Berenson!"

Crap, the name.

Always with the name.

"Do I have to ground you?"

A snort suddenly came from the living room "Like you could ground him"

Dad scowled, yelling back at mom "I can too! Just watch me!"

He turned to me, opened his mouth...

And nothing came out.

"Told you!"

"Jade shut it!"

"No way Jakey baby!"

Dad shivered. He _hates _when mom calls him pet names. Especially when it wasnt like mom to give _anyone_ pet names.

He stomped into the living room, and seconds later mom squealed and we all rolled our eyes.

"And they say _we _should grow up" Desiree shook her head, going back to her book and dissapearing up the stairs. I snorted, turning back to Hannah...

"James get that thought outta your head!"

"SISTEEEER!" I chased her into the backyard, almost tripping on Evan, our brother, and Ellie, our pet dog.

"Watch it!" Evan snapped, and I continued my pursuit of Hannah, who shrieked again.

By the way? This was normal.

"James I'm warning you, dont-" She was suddenly cut off, and it took me a second to realise I wasnt chasing her anymore.

In fact, I wasn't even where I was supposed to be.

I skidded to a stop, growling into the black void and balling my hands into fists.

"What the f-"

CRAYAK AND MYSELF HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE.

"And may I ask why?"

BECAUSE WE ARE TO PLAY A GAME.

"Can't you just leave us alone?"

Silence.

Thought so.

YOU ARE TO BE TAKEN TO A PLACE OF DANGER WITH ANOTHER. THERE YOU WILL BE-

"Tested, right? I'm always friggen being tested!" I snapped, hoping they saw my glare and at least felt a little afraid.

THIS IS IMPORTANT.

"In what way?"

THIS MEETING WILL CHANGE YOU BOTH FOREVER.

"WHAT?!"

Seconds later I was no longer in the black void, but rather one of those boxy lift things they have in the mountains...the ones they used to transport a whole group of people higher up.

So sue me, I have no idea what theyre called.

Outside, I could see a blanket of white snow falling. I grabbed onto one of the metal poles as I fell forward a little from the rocking, looking outside.

It was then I realised someone else was in here with me, holding onto the other metal pole doodad.

I turned to look at him, just as he looked at me.

"You look like dads friend" we both suddenly blurted at the same time, which I think shocked us both. I opened my mouth to say something else...

And the carriage thing jolted, making us both grab onto the poles. Another sharp jolt, and one end of it started to tip downwards, sending us slipping and sliding and trying to keep our footing. Another jolt, and I lost my grip, sliding hard on my butt down past the other guy, crashing into the wall. I felt glass break, and suddenly I found myself hanging on for dear life on the outside.

"Hang on!" The other guy climbed down slowly, making his way carefully over to me, grabbing my arm and hauling me back into the carriage thing.

"I owe you one" I gasped as the carriage swung back and forth slowly. He just nodded, those serious brown eyes reminding me so much of dads friend Marco. Slowly, both of us managed to crawl back up, both of us holding onto whatever we could and being as careful as we could.

"What...the hell is goin on here?" I grumbled, getting a little ticked off under all my climbing exhaustion.

"I dont know, but if I ever meet the Ellimist again hes gonna-" He suddenly stopped himself, looking over at me.

"You know the Ellimist?"

"Wait, you've heard of him?"

I huffed grumpily " He's the one who brought me here"

"Well, something else we have in common then"

"What?"

"We're both ticked off at the guy"

I grunted in response as we finally reached the top of the carriage thing, looking up to see we were only supported by two ropes on this side.

"Well this is great. What do we do now?" I grunted, starting to crawl through the broken window on this side-

"No wait!" the other guy yelped, and seconds later the carriage jolted, then started to fall. I felt weightless, my heart going into my throat as I held on, glass shards cutting into my hands as I did, then suddenly...

The carriage jolted to a stop, sending me back in, crashing into the other guy and we both went down.

By some miracle, I managed to grab onto the metal bar, the other hand snagging the guys pant leg, making him yelp as we both jolted to a stop again.

"I think you just payed me back" he gasped, arms flailing a little to stop him from swinging.

"Yeah" I grunted.

"Okay, well.. now what do we do?"

"You're askin me?" I looked down at him as he looked up at me, and he shook his head a little.

"You look so much like my dads friend its not funny"

I grunted again, trying to get a leg up on the bar so I could use both hands to get a better hold of him.

When I was finally able to, I gasped out "Well you look like Marco the Animorph"

He stilled, blinking up at me, even as the blood rushed to his head and his face started to change colours.

"You know my dad?"

"Kind of... long story" He finally got out of his stupor enough to grab onto my free hand, and soon we were both just hanging onto the bar.

"Whats your name again?" he asked, and I just looked at him.

"Don't think this is a time for introductions, but um... James"

"I'm Alex"

"Nice to know" I looked down again, trying to figure out how the hell we were gonna get out of this one.

"Are you Nicoles long lost brother or something?"

"Who's Nicole?"

"Well...shes... um... "

I just looked up at him, wondering if Marco was stupid enough to have a fling ages ago...

"How about we focus on survival first off? Then we can worry about who and what and were"

He nodded turning serious again.

"So... how do you suggest we do that?"

"Um...good question" I looked around, then down, realising we were very, _very_ far up.

There was a lengthy silence as I guess the both of us thought about what we could do.

As we did, it began to snow a little outside, small flakes coming in the broken windows and drifting down onto us, making me realise I was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Which meant wherever we were, I was going to get cold fast.

"Well, might have to carry you out then" Alex finally said, and I turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, come again?"

"Well, don't be afraid or grossed out, buuuut..." He trailed off, and I couldnt help but stare as a silver ripple went through his body, and he started to change.

At first I thought I was dreaming, but when his hair started to dissapear into his head, I realised...

"You can... shift?"

I honestly dont know who was more shocked, me or him.

"Uh..." he managed to get out, before the carriage jolted again, and we both yelped, both of us suddenly realised our only safety, had... uh... released us, and we were freefalling.

I screamed some choice curse words, seeing Alex shifting to what looked like a weirder looking version of Ithiell, then closed my eyes and forced myself to morph.

I'd only shifted once, and decided to go with the safer option. One I'd done many times before.

Red-tailed hawk.

I tried to ignore the fact that I was falling in a carriage and didn't know how far away the earth was, or the fact that if we did hit before we finished we'd be crushed, or the fact that-

At that moment my arms started to shrink, causing me to loose my grip on the pole, which caused me to fall, which then caused me to fall down and out the window.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!) I screamed as my voice changed from verbal to thoughtspeak, and I frantically flapped my now fully formed wings, darting up and away from the carriage, fighting for altitude in the freezing cold winds.

Seconds later I heard a horrendous crash, and I knew the carriage had hit the earth. I turned around flapping upwards in an awkward circle and seeing the fire errupt from the ground, flaming upwards towards me-

"Got you!" I felt myself hit something, or rather, something hit me, and suddenly I didn't feel like I was about to be turned into someones chicken dinner. I managed to tilt my head to see Alex-turned-Ithiell lookalike looking down at me, shielding me from the heat.

"You okay there?"

(Uh, yeah, thanks)

"Not a prob"

He flew us away from the burning carriage, and into the white blanket of snow. He set us down, putting me in the snow so I could demorph. I almost fell through the thin sheet of snow, but managed to keep my footing as I grew taller. I saw Alex/Ithiell kinda lookalike changing back as well, that ripple going through his body again.

When we were done we looked around, even though we couldnt see anything but the carriage still burning not far off, and even then, we could barely see it.

It was then we both realised...well... snow was cold.

"Any chance you've got a jacket?!" Alex was jumping from foot to foot.

"Does it look like I do?! I've got less than you!" I snapped, hopping around myself and realising I'd lost all my semi-warm clothes from my morph, realising I was just in my old morphing outfit.

"Well...why don't you just change your shape?"

We looked at each other, about to open our mouths to ask which one of us said that (because I sure as hell didn't) when suddenly a strange... kinda...creature, if you could call it that, appeared.

It looked like a dried prune mixed with a dinosaur.

All in all, it was a pretty gross whatever it was.

"Do you think your trial is over?" It said, and in an instant I realised what it was.

"Drode!" I was surprised to find Alex saying the same thing as I did, at exactly the same time. We looked at each other again.

"So, the sons of Jade have met"

I choked on my own spit "Excuse me?"

The strange thing just laughed "What idiots you are, thinking youre of the same timeline"

And just like that, he was gone.

"What the hell?" Alex asked, and suddenly a shot went by our heads. We both spun around to see...

Some very strange creatures firing dracon beams at us.

"What the hell would be right!"

"Run for it?"

"Move your fucking ass more like it!" I yelled, taking off in the opposite direction to where the snow things were coming from, sliding down to my knees as I did. Alex followed my example, and we took off, slipping and sliding in the snow, occasionally slipping in up to our waists, managing to stay above it as the snowthings shot their fancy weapson and chased us poor freezing boys around the coldest place on earth it seemed.

"Leave us alone! We're just kids!" Alex yelled back at them over the wind.

"Yeah I really thing theyre gonna stop just cause we're 'kids'!" I said, then added "And who you callin kid you kid!"

"I aint no kid! I'm just... trying to confuse them!" He snapped back.

"Confuse them how? By stupid jokes!"

"What are you? A-ow!" Alex suddenly fell backwards into the snow, sounding like it hurt him.

"Get up you-ah!" At that moment I lost my balance and my face met the ice. I struggled to get up, my face almost slipping under the ice as I sneezed, trying my hardest to get to my feet.

"I hate this I hate this I hate this!" Alex yelled as I coughed and spluttered, seeing him weakly flailing his arms in the snow to the left of me just before my face hit the snow again.

"Join the club" I attempted to say into the snow, feeling my face starting to turn numb.

"Pathetic humans" Came the Drodes voice, and my face shot out of the icy cold snow.

"Who you callin pathetic!" I snapped, somehow managing to get myself painfully to my feet, feeling frostbite, or what felt like frostbite start to sink in. I looked around, seeeing no one there, then going to help the idiot laying in the snow like it was a warm sunny day in June.

"Get up... moron" I huffed as a shot barely missed my ear, grabbing his arm and fighting to stay on my poor frozen feet as I helped him up.

"Dont call me moron you moron"

We just looked at each other.

"James, we gotta work together here" Alex finally said calmly, and it took me a few precious seconds to realise he was right.

It took a few more seconds to realise there was a hairy... thing... pointing a dracon beam at us.

Nothing like the slow moving things way behind us.

"How did you..." I tralied off, pointing at the...well to be honest it looked like an abominable snowman, only with very thick looking nails on its hands and a distorted kind of monkey face. There were also black kind of tips on its fur.

I guess you could call it the abominable snowmans long lost cousin.

"James run!" Alex suddenly went for a footballers tackle, ramming into the things middle.

Surprisingly enough the big thick coated gorilla man hardly moved.

I was tempted to shake my head and cover my eyes if this situation wasnt so serious.

"Youre Marco's son all right" I muttered, starting to shift this time, and into something that was built for the cold as well as that could stand a chance against muscle ape here.

"Hey I get ten points for tryin!" Alex backed off, starting to copy me.

"Freeze human scum!"

I froze, and so did Alex.

"Did... I just..."

"I think you did" He replied, and we both looked over at alien gorilla snowman... thing.

"You heard me, freeze!" He waved the dracon beam between both of us. He sounded...english.

An English speaking abominable snowman.

"You gotta be kiddin me" I snorted, hearing Alex trying to keep in his laughter too.

"I kid you not human fools! Now enough shape changing or I will shoot you!"

That did it. Soon we were both two very amused teen boys (half polar bear mind you) on their backs in the cold snow laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Come on. You gotta admit its funny.

Even if was at a totally inapropriate at the time, we couldnt help ourselves.

_Tsseew!_

That kinda brought us back to reality. We remembered the weird things chasing us, starting to continue to shift into polar bears.

"Hey! I said no changing!" Abominable Teacher said, levelling the gun at my head.

(Round two!) Alex roared, mostly polar bear now, going for the football tackle again.

Surprisingly Abominable Teacher went down this time, and Alex knocked the dracon gun out of his hand.

(You done!)

(More than done!) I retorted, turning to face the creatures who had caught up to us, a strange mix of mamal and lizard (Ready to kick ass!)

I leapt at one of them, catching them in mid-jump and knocking them into the deep snow. We both sunk very far down, and I managed to get a few claws in before the other mouthless contraption was on me, and I spun around smacking it with my paw, claws extended, leaving deep gashes in his scaly hide.It backed off, giving me the chance to actually get up and out of the snow hole I'd fallen into.

I made another swipe,but it seemed to back up, almost retreating. I turned back to the other, finding it had gotten out of the hole and started to run away with its clone.

(Heyheyhey! Where do you think youre going! I'm not finished with you!) Alex yelled, and I turned my big furry bear head to see he was chasing the Abominable Teacher away.

(Alex let it go, we obvoiusly won this round...or they let us win)

(No way! I want to know whats going on and maybe find a way out of here!)

(So do I but... hey wait up!) I lumbered after the two of them, sighing and realising this was totally ridiculous.

We lumbered on for a while, Alex chasing the snowman and me chasing him, until the snow got less packed and the sun came out a little.

(Alex!)

(Maybe he can tell us what to do!)

(Are you totally out of your mind?!)

(Blame my parents!)

I felt a strange tug at my subconcious, but it soon faded as I continued on, my pads hitting something more solid than the snow we'd been travelling on and through.

I looked down and realised... well...

We were not exactly on stable ground.

(ALEX SLOW DOWN!)

(I know! I'm not a moron! And I know what to do so no worries!)

(IF I HAVE TO COME RESCUE YOU I'M GOING TO BE A VERY ANGRY BEAR!) I slowed down, treading carefully over the frozen lake, deciding lighter was better.

I started to shift back, making my way slowly over the ice, looking down and knowing what would happen if I fell through. As I lost the fur, I started to feel a lot more of the elements, especially my feet.

I slipped a little, managing to keep my balance for the most part, almost faceplanting once or twice as I tried to keep sight of Alex and our 'friend' who were moving further and further away from me.

(Alex why dont we just give up?!) I called with the last of my thoughtspeak.

(Not until I'm back with my mom and dad and sisters!) He yelled back, continuing to lumber on. Again, another twinge of something, but I shook it off as I focused on not loosing them-

I yelped as some of the ice started to give way under my foot, and I cursed myself for being so clumsy.

"ALEX!" I yelled, looking up to see him, then suddenly found myself falling.

"FUCK!" I shrieked, scrambling to grab something as I started to sink through the ice, only finding I was making a bigger hole.

"ALEX!" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping against hope he'd hear me, my head starting to slide under, flailing my arms in the freezing water and hoping Alex could at least hear me.

I managed to struggle enough to get my head out of the water, sucking in a quick breath before I fell back under again.

I knew I wouldnt last long, and waiting for Alex to come back and rescue me was out of the question, so I tried to focus my mind on something that could help me in this cold water, which was in fact worse than the snow above believe it or not.

But... nothing came to mind. I just couldn't focus long enough to think of a creature that could get me out of this. My eyes snapped open and I looked up at the ice above me, which had mostly frozen already, reaching up to beat weakly against it. I was starting to need air, and my body was starting to go numb.

I tried to focus enough to shift or morph, but the cold and maybe something else wasnt letting me do that.

(James! There you are buddy!) I suddenly saw a shadow looming in the ice above me (Hang on, I'll get you out!)

I was barely aware, but suddenly, it hit me. Everything I'd been told fell into place as Alex smashed through the ice, grabbing me as carefully as he could with his bear claws and lifting me out, then dragging both of us to a safer area. He plopped me onto the ice, shaking and shivering and trying to curl up into a ball to get some warmth running through me at least.

(James, shift)

It took me a few minutes to actually be able to move my mouth to form words, and when I did it was barely a whisper.

"T-t-ttried that a-a-already. C-c-c-cant"

(You cant? Well... c'mere for a big ole bear hug) I was suddenly picked up and cradled, and I curled into Alex's bear chest, grateful for at least some warmth.

(Just so you know... I do _not _swing that way)

"M-m-e e-ither" I stuttered out, my teeth chattering so much they almost hurt.

(You got a girl at home?)

I fell silent, waiting until I could talk at least semi-normal again before saying something.

"You could say that"

(Well thats a relief)

"In my universe"

(Uh, what?)

"I just realised what all this about, and why we supposedly have the same mom and our dads know each other"

(Are we some strange weird mix of twins?)

I shook my head slightly "No, its because we're from different universes"

(Uni-ooh) He fell silent, probably absorbing the new information.

"I reaally hate higher beings" I muttered.

(Know the feeling)

WELL DONE. YOU NOW REALISE THE IMPORTANCE OF YOUR MEETING?

"Nooot really" I growled.

(What the hell is your game Ellimist?!) Alex snapped, letting me go so I could shift as well. I was ready to kick this guys ass.

IT WAS IMPORTANT THAT THE TWO OF YOU, JADE'S SONS FROM PARRALELL UNIVERSES, MEET HERE AND NOW.

"What happened to this being a game or a test or whatever) I asked as I went from human to polar bear.

IT WAS.

(And?)

Nothing.

I was tempted to find something to hit my polar bear head against.

(So...now what do we do?)

I looked over at him (Strike?)

He snorted (Polar bear strike! No walking! No eating or fishing, and strictly _no_ playing other peoples games!)

(You got it dude!) We managed to create the very first polar bear high five, then sat down on our big white butts.

The first polar bear strike in history.

(I wonder if our dads or moms-well, mom, ever thought of striking?)

(Hmm, now theres a thought) Alex said (We have to ask them sometime)

(True, true)

We fell silent, striking our furry white butts off.

I think eventually they gave up on us, sending us back to our own universes where we belonged.

Score one for the human race.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Yeah, I know, its a lame ending but I couldnt think of a good way to finish this one off. And you have to admit.. this is a very, very VERY long chapter and it took me somewhere I think between two and three months to actually finish. It has just been very hectic around here and I've barely gotten time to write a bit of this each time.**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway. Until next time :)**


	33. Ally

**Okay.. I had a dream about this, so I thought I'd write it. **

I havent really thought much about the background, but its just too good an idea not to try!

Please review, and tell me whatcha think!

_-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Jade**

I expected more from him, at least a little. Of all the people.. I thought he would be the most understanding.

But... he wasnt.

It had been seven years since the war. Seven years. We had parted separate ways not long after, but... I never stopped thinking about him. About Marco.

About the love of my life.

It was kind of hard to. Especially since we had... one night just before the final battle. We had given into temptation... let ourselves feel like real teenagers...

Which had led to where I was now.

"Mummy?"

I looked down at my little girl, at little Allison. My little bundle of joy.

"Can I go wook out da window?" She asked, pouting that cute little pout she had, dark hair falling in waves at her shoulders, and big puppy dog brown eyes pleading.

"Go on, honey, just dont bug uncle Ithiell too much" I told her, patting her back and watching as a smile lit up her face, running off to go look out the fighters window.

"You sure youre going to be ok? Does he even know youre coming?" Ithiell asked rapidly, glancing at me every now and then.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. And he does know I'm coming, he just... doesnt know about... her" I told him, looking over at Ally. Her face was in complete awe as she looked outside.

"She looks so much like him... "

A claw on my shoulder made me look up. Ithiell smiled gently at me, his age showing in his eyes. He seemed so much older than twenty five.

"I'm sure he'll love her"

If only he knew how wrong he was.

_-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Mummy?"

"Yes Ally?"

"Where are we?"

"We're in America sweetie"

"Why?"

I took in a deep breath "We're going to see your daddy"

"Daddy?" She looked up at me in wonder. She had never known who her daddy was, I doubt she even thought she had one.

"Yes sweetie" I took her hand, leading her up to the house that was supposedly Marcos. Past the security guards, who knew me as _the_ Jade, past all the other electrical things that he had to make sure we werent carrying explosives or anything. Soon, we were up at the front porch.

"I ring da bell!" Allison exploded out of my grasp, pressing the button over and over and over again before I managed to coax her away from it, and by that time it was too late.

"Can I he-oh, hey Jade" There he was. Seven years older, but still...Marco.

I stood up, my heart leaping to my throat, barely managing to get out a strangled "Hi"

"You look... good Jade" He said, scratching his chin, which had grown a few days of thick stubble, and his hair still looked the same, still a dark mess which I had once loved running my hands through... his eyes...

"Yeah, so do you" I blushed, realising I was remembering that night, lowering my eyes a little.

"Hi! I Ally!"

Both of us seemed to snap out of our daze, looking down at Ally who was now between us, waving at Marco.

"Uh, hi? Jade you never told me you had...well...a kid"

I felt my face flush again, and guilt overwhelmed me as I looked up into his eyes.

"She's...not just... my kid Marco"

He stared at me, then attempted to laugh "So who's the lucky guy?"

He knew. Oh, he knew. He just wanted me to tell him..

"Marco, this is your daughter Allison" I finally managed to get out, looking him straight in the eye, fighting off the urge to just bolt from where I was.

He just stared at me. The colour seemed to drain from his face, and right then and there I felt like the worst person in the world. I'd waited so long...

"Jade, why didnt you...tell me sooner?" He managed to get out.

"What wrong mummy" Ally was suddenly latched to my side, instinctively putting my arm around her, but other than that I barely realised she was there. All my attention was on Marco.

"Well... I... I didnt know what youd say-"

"I would have suggested you get an abortion"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. What... did I just hear right?

"You shouldnt have come here. You know shes not mine. I know shes not"

"You... wait, why did you tell me you... an abortion?!"

"Jade. Please leave. Go and find your daughters real father"

"I cant believe what I'm hearing! Marco you know-"

"I said _GET OUT_!" Marco roared, pointing, and all I could do was stare at him. I felt the tears coming... but.. I just couldnt stop them after hearing all I'd just heard.

"Fine" Was all I could get out through trembling lips as I picked my daughter up, holding her close to me and running back down the driveway and out the gates.

My heart was more than just broken, it was torn to shreds.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Mummy, why you cwying? Mummy? Mummy?"

I couldnt answer her. All I could do was hold her as close as I could, weeping on her little shoulder.

I'd managed to make it to a bus stop a few blocks away before I just couldnt take it any more. I'd sat down...and I hadnt moved from where I was since, holding my little girl in my arms and feeling despair at knowing I was never going to be all right now.

What was I _thinking?!_ That Marco would just take us both in and we'd be a happy family? That we'd live happily ever after?

I was so lost now...I had no idea what to do next... where to go next...

"Mummy did bad man make you cwy?"

I managed to slow down my absolute weeping to just tears, managing to look up at her. Into her eyes.. they were Marcos eyes all right... she was such a smart little kid...

"Oh Ally.. I'm so sorry..." I couldnt hold it back any more, I dug my head back into her little shoulder, crying more and knowing I'd failed her miserably as a mother. I had always been so useless.. I'd always needed help raising her.. I always needed someone to... and now...

And now I'd destroyed any chance of her getting to know her real father.

What a total screw up of a mother I was! My _daughter_ was comforting _me_!

I was so pathetic...

"Mummy! Bad man come! He no make mummy cry no more!" She started to wiggle out of my grasp, and I looked up in time to see none other than Marco coming down the street. I managed to sit up, holding my daughter a little tighter to stop her from going after him. She sure was a fighter...

"What.. do you want? Haven't you already done enough damage?!" I managed to yell out, my heart feeling heavier than I'd ever felt it.

He was silent until he got to me, kneeling down, his face a blank page. Not even I could read it.

"Look Jade. I'm sorry I said what I said to you. But it was all just a big shock-"

"Dont you think it was a shock to me?! Finding out I was pregnant, and then... I couldnt even tell you?! You were all wrapped up in your own little animorph world! You were famous! And... I was left behind... you didnt even try to contact me! I loved you and...and.." I burst into tears again, unable to fight it.

"You hurt mummy! Go away!" Allison lashed out, and I barely managed to grab her leg in time before she kicked him right where I would have hurt...alot.

"Fiesty little girl isnt she?" Marco muttered, his eyes studying Ally, and I could tell he was thinking...calculating...doing what he did best.

"She's your fiesty little girl Marco, and I don't care what you say... shes yours" I managed to get out through hiccuped sobs, still fighting to get in control of myself.

He fell silent.

"Goway" Ally muttered again, cuddling into me and pressing her head against my shoulder this time.

"I really wanted to find you again Jade, but... I thought you would have moved on, I mean.. you did have that Patrick guy from your past wanting to get in touch with you... and all those fans who adored you... I just... I felt I wasnt good enough for you. I thought not even fame would win your heart over... I mean... I dont know what I mean..."

"You know I loved you. You knew I only wanted you... you goddam f- you idiot" I managed to stop myself just in time before I said something I'd regret in front of Ally.

"I know I am" He fell silent, just looking at her, then me, then her again.

"Well...she looks like me. I mean... she looks alot like my mom and all... and I look like her...so..."

"Marco"

"What?"

"Just...shut up and take responsibility for your daughter" I pulled Ally off me, making her turn and face her father.

"Ally, this is daddy, daddy this is your little girl...Allison"

"Allison? What a pretty name" He managed a genuine smile.

"Daddy is bad man?"

"Hes not a bad man Ally, he just... mummy and daddy just have things to talk about"

"But... he make you cwy mummy"

"I know, but mummys all better now, see?" I managed a smile for her, and she just pouted.

"Dont wie"

"Mummys not lying. Shes okay now"

Marco managed a chuckle, and after more convincing that mummy really was okay, Marco was able to hold his daughter for the first time in his life.

I stood up, wiping the tears from my face as he said "There's so much I've missed out on... birthdays... first words... first everything... her... when she came into the world..."

"I know. But.. there's still alot you can do with her. And theres plenty of time to make it up to her"

"And to you I hope"

I managed to look into his eyes, smiling and trying not to cry again...this time for different reasons.

Slowly, I managed a nod "Yeah"

"Thats good. Come back to my house" He turned, carrying his daughter, and I followed, knowing it might not be perfect, but at least it was something.

_-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x--x-xx--x-x-_

**I know... it was waaay short, and waay out of character, but I couldnt help it! **

**Please tell me what you thought anyway? Please? I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**MUAH! FREE DONUTS! MEHE!**


	34. YEEEEEEHAAAW!

**Please be gentle, im very tired and its been a very long time since ive written anything on here.**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Jade**

I looked over at Marco, who looked as white as a ghost.

His usual tan complexion was all but drained of colour as we crouched there, trying not to make a sound or theyd find us.

"Okay! Next one!" We heard the footsteps tramping off and both of us let out quiet sighs of relief.

"That was too close" he mouthed, and I nodded. We'd been close before, but this time was too-

_Thunk!  
_  
"Over there!"

Marco and I shared a look and then we were out of there. Whatever the Yeerks had heard hadnt come from us, but we decided while they were distracted...now was the best time to run like mad.

We darted through the old car yard, looking for a safe enough place to change our forms, almost running into a controller, both of us skidding to a stop, then I grabbed Marcos hand and yanked him back, both of us almost slipping on the muddy ground as we took off behind an old trailer.

Long story short? We uuuh... kinda made a liiiiittle mistake. Okay several big mistakes and got ourselves into a whole lot of trouble but whos counting?

Anyway now here we were, all separated from one another, trying to avoid being caught as our actual selves since wed had no time to morph or shift.

"Shit!" I hissed, the mud trying to suck my shoe down but Marco hauled me along, freeing me as he did. I dont think he even realised I'd been stuck.

"I found one! I found an andalite!"

Both of us froze, looking at one another, our hearts in our throats.

"You nitwit! Thats just a piece of metal!"

"Ow!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, looking at Marco, whos face most likely mirrored my own. We continued on, crouching for a minute beside an old bus, just long enough to catch our breath.

"I say we morph now" He whispered.

"I say we not. We need to find a sheltered place, this place is too open" I replied, looking back then towards where we'd been heading. We could be inturrupted at any second...especially with Yeerks crawling the place. And... they might have had cameras in this place...

"Its-"

"Shh!"

_Thunk!_

"What was that?"

"I dont know.. stay here" I let go of his hand, moving down the bus slowly, my curiosity getting the better of me, I heard Marco hissing at me to stop but I just wasnt listening to him. I wanted to know if that sound was one of our friends... and as they say...theres safety in numbers. And I wanted to get as many of us together as possible...and maybe figure out some kind of plan.

"Jade!"

"Stay there!" I hissed, putting a finger to my lips, then turning and creeping towards the front corner of the bus, preparing to peep out and see what was going on.

"Jade!" Suddenly there was a hand on my arm, and I spun to see Marco's face inches from mine.

He opened his mouth to say something but I clamped a hand over it, peeking out anyway and not seeing anything.

I turned my head to look at Marco, who shook his head 'no'. I yanked my arm from his grasp, peeking out again and listening for any sounds. It was dead silent. No sounds of any controllers anywhere. Or anything really. I crept out, Marco trying to grab me again but I just twisted out of his grasp, moving forwards along the front of the bus, stopping when I got to the edge, carefully peeking around it and seeing nothing.

I realised not far from it was another bus, almost exactly the same as the one wed just passed. They both seemed to be in pretty all right condition, considering it was a wrecking yard. Which I thought was pretty strange...

"Jade!"

"Shh!" I hushed him, darting past the front of one bus and slowly sneaking around the other one, peeking out again. I knew Marco wasnt far behind me, probably lighter on his feet since he didnt really have shoes on.

I turned, urging on Marco by waving my arm towards me, then turning and starting to move ahead, towards some kind of trailer-

"Hey! I just-"

"Oh crap!"

I turned to look at Marco, both of us seeing the lights ahead, knowing theyd turn and see us any second. Marco was already heading back between the two buses, yet I was stuck between the bus and the trailer. And there was no way in hell I was going to be able to get back to where Marco was in time.

So I did the only thing I could do. I dove between the trailer and the bus, somehow managing to land headfirst into the mud, managing to unstick myself from the mud in time to see the lights coming from just beyond the tralier, managing to dive towards the open door of the bus, scrambling up the steps and curling myself just under the drivers seat, staying as still as I possibly could.

Outside I heard the sounds of the controllers, and I saw the lights flickering around everywhere, not daring to even breathe since the hork bajir had such good hearing. They might have had poor vision of a night, but they had some damn sharp ears.

"All right, where havent we looked?" One of them said, bored.

"Look! Footprints!"

"Theyre ours you nitwit!"

"Ow! That hurt!" another one whined.

"Visser One is not going to be happy we let them get away" a third, more gutteral voice sounded, and I almost squeaked. Damn! They had hork bajir with them! And here I was hoping that maybe by some miracle they wouldnt.

I kept as quiet as I could, hearing the first say " This is such a waste of time, we could have gone back to the pool by now and be feeding"

"Well if we dont do this Visser is gonna have our heads" Second muttered, still not sounding happy about whatever the first one had done.

"I do believe these footprints lead into this bus, and they look fresh too" The Hork-Bajir said, freaking me out because I didnt think theyd see my footprints in the dark.. then I realised... they had torches. Duh.

I looked around, trying to find something to defend myself with, realising there really wasnt anything I could use with in arms reach...in fact anywhere, and I couldn't stay like this for long...

I saw the torch lights bouncing along the ground, knowing soon thered be feet, and then...

_V-v-v-vrrmmmm..._

I heard the sound of the second bus starting up, taking a chance and peeking out, seeing the lights were on and the bus was vibrating, then I saw it start to move...

_Marco!_

What in the _world _was he _doing?!_

"Andalite!" I heard all the voices yell in unison, seeing the torch lights vanish, seconds later I saw them going after the bus Marco somehow had started and was now driving...

_TSSEEEW!_

Dammit he was going to get himself _killed!_ Bloody idiot!

I looked down, knowing my only hope of helping him was to get this stupid thing moving, hopefully it would do something useful...

I got up, searching for the keys or something that would get this big girl moving, but finding nothing, making me wonder how in the hell Marco had done what he did, then finding the keyhole.

I had never really done this before, but it was worth a try.

I put a finger out, closing my eyes and focusing on turning my finger into a sort of putty, pressing it into the keyhole and feeling it slide in. Focusing more I made it stretch out and take the shape of the keyhole, then focused on making the putty I'd made my finger more solid.

I just prayed to all things good that this baby would start up, turning my key/finger, at first thinking nothing was happening, but then almost crying for joy when the bus started to hum, then came to life.

"Yess!"

"Andalite!"

_TSSEEEW!_

A neat hole appeared through the side, inches from where I was still half crouched, realising if I didnt move my butt I'd be... well I wouldnt be able to help Marco.

I sat up on the seat, my finger still in the ignition, managing to grab the wheel, my feet on the pedals, pushing down and feeling the big beast start to move.

Slowly I turned, feeling the big beast turn as well, keeping a small part of my finger in the ignition, managing to grab the wheel with the rest of that hand, helping me to turn as I floored the accelorator, feeling it have a little trouble with the mud, then start to move, straight towards the Controllers.

They went to run, but Marco managed to mow down one of them before they got out of the way, starting to pull their weapons out again...

TSSSEEEEEW!!

(Guys?! Whos moving those buses! I can-okay I cant see crap in this light but I'm guessing Marcos in one of them-)

TSSEWWW!!

"Ah!" I ducked just as another shot missed me by inches. I lifted my head, looking at the other bus just in time to see what Marco mouthing what I thought was follow me, waving his arm and pointing the opposite directinon. I nodded, and he managed to steer the beast- I mean bus- away from my own... bus, and towards what we hoped was the exit to this place, not knowing what I was really doing but knowing it was better than creeping around this stupid graveyard trying not to get caught.

(GUYS! HELLO! JAKE IS SAYING ITS A STUPID THING YOURE DOING!) Tobias yelled from above, which probably meant Ax was with him to tell him to tell Tobias to tell us off for doing what we were doing. But it was too late now. And it might give our friends a chance to escape.

Or get us killed. Either way...

_CRRUUUNCHH!_

Marcos bus ran into something like a small trailer, slowly and painfully pushing it aside, and it was then I noticed we were closer to the exit than I thought we were. Well...sort of.

More like a way out.

I saw his tires screeching as he floored it in the mud, trying to get traction before they finally did and shot forward, heading straight for the old rusty fence that looked so small compared to the massive bus.

_CRRRRRRSSSSCCRREEEEEE!!_

I had to resist the urge to cover my ears, cringing as the bus hit, ripping straight through the gate. The sound was almost as bad as the things I'd heard in the Yeerk pool or anywhere else.

Finally it went through, bumping out onto road, and my beast of a bus followed, with me scraping up the back end of the bus, glad this was one for the scrap heap otherwise thats were it would be headed.

I felt the thump as it hit the road, jarring my body a little as it did so, then I turned it to follow where Marco was going, my foot slowly pushing down on the accelorator, and I felt the bus start to speed up.

_TSSEEEEW!!_

Just to the left of me a dracon beam hit, searing the left side of the bus, making me yelp.

"MARCO YOUD BETTER KNOW WHERE YOURE GOING!!" I yelled at him wishing I could somehow communicate with him, then the idea hit me.

(WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?! MARCO! JADE!) Tobias yelped from somewhere above us as dracon beams continued to fire, although now they were too far away to hit the buses.

Slowly, I pushed the pedal harder, glad this was a straight street, turning the wheel and starting to sidle up to Marcos bus, feeling the big boy really start to move. I matched his speed, seeing him looking over at me from the window of his bus.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" I yelled to him, carefully keeping an eye on the road and an eye on him as I did.

"I DONT KNOW!" He yelled back "BUT I KNOW WHERE IM NOT GOING!"

"WHERE!"

"THE YEERK POOL!"

Well...duh.

(Both of you better have a good explanation for this!) Jake suddenly roared in our heads, and suddenly I found I had a passenger.

"TOBIAS YOU SCARED THE-WHOA!" I yelped as I almost lost it "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

(Sorry, but someone needed to be able to speak for you guys) He replied as he perched on the back of the drivers seat, swaying uncomfortably.

"Yeah so we can dig our graves deeper" I muttered as we turned a corner, keeping side by side, hearing sirens going off behind us, both of our feet flat to the floor. Well I knew mine was, and we were still side by side.

(This is a strange sight indeed) Came Rtaias voice, making me realise they all must have gotten away after Marco and I made our daring move.

(Agreed. I still do not understand-)

(WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?!) Jake roared.

(Well, simply put, were driving two buses around the countryside late at night, that good enough for you big guy?) Marcos voice sounded in my head, and I turned to see Marco had morphed, and was now a bulking gorilla, hunkering only a little in the drivers seat.

(THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!)

"Tell Jake not to yell, it wont do any good. It was a split second decision that saved all of us in the end" I told Tobias, feeling the bus go through a pothole. I heard Tobias repeating what I said, then added (And did I mention I dont like being jolted around?)

"Sorry Tobias, its either this..." I looked in the partially broken review mirror "...or that behind us"

Three or four police cars, most likely crammed with controllers, were speeding up behind us, and slowly starting to gain.

(...oh. Great) Came Tobias's reply as we turned another corner, trees now speeding past, feeling weird being on the ground since wed taken the predator express on the way here. Since this buses headlights were knocked out, it was mostly dark country road ahead of us.

We hit another ditch, jolting us both and making Tobias practically fall into my lap, then onto the floor as he tried to right himself.

"You okay Tobias?" I asked shaking my head a little, keeping my focus on the road and it floored.

(Uh, guys, youre about to-) Cassie cut off as we suddenly exploded onto what looked like a highway, the bright lights blinding me for a moment and my ears cringing as I heard mad screeching from all around me.

(LEFT! SPIN THE WHEEL LEFT! BOTH OF YOU!) Amanda shrieked and I blindly did as she said, feeling and partly seeing the two buses bump into each other as we both tried to right ourselves and put the big beasts back on the road, my feet barely leaving the gas pedal the entire time.

(AMANDA! THIS IS AMERICA! WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!) Cassie yelped madly as my eyes adjusted, seeing oncoming traffic, feeling panic rising in my throat as cars swerved left and right, trying to avoid the two kamikaze buses heading in the wrong direction.

"AMANDA I SWEAR! IF YOU GET ME KILLED IM COMING TO HAUNT YOU!" I yelled madly as I tried to avoid a car or two, occasionally almost running into Marco as I did, both of us swerving madly.

(I think its time for a daring move, what do you say Jade?) Marco asked me, and I turned to look at him, knowing exactly what kind of move he was talking about. I nodded, then turned to Tobias.

"You should either hang on or fly, I dont want you getting hurt"

(Okay, but whatever you're planning...youd better come out alive) He muttered, flapping his wings, managing to get out one of the many broken windows.

(Okay on my mark...)

I nodded again, still swerving to avoid the oncoming traffic, most of them smart enough to get out of my way first.

(Three...)

(Guys...) Ithiell.

(Two...)

(WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!) Rachel. Of course.

(GO!!)

I slammed on the breaks, spinning the wheel right, seeing Marco spinning the opposite way, both our buses starting to skid, the back ends almost crashing, my back end only a little further along than his. Tires screeched madly, our own and of other cars, horns blared, people screamed...

And yet I'd never felt more exited in my life.

Finally, the bus jerked to a stop, and I found myself facing the opposite direction.

(WOOHOOO! WHAT A RIDE!) Marco yelled happily, and I just laughed, looking over at him, now on the opposite side of me, shaking my head.

(GUYS!) A yell from outside snapped me back to reality, realising the police cars were now coming at us.

"FLOOR IT!" I yelled, not knowing or caring if Marco heard me or not, slamming my foot back on the accelorator, feeling the buses whine before it jolted forward, beginning to pick up speed. Surprisingly out of the corner of my eye I saw Marcos bus keeping pace with me. I guess he either heard me or he was thinking the same thing.

"BRING IT ON!"

(Oh I'd so laugh of they got themselves killed) Robert muttered from somewhere above us.

(YOULL BE REGRETTING THAT ROBERT!) Marco yelled, then added (YEEEEHAAAAW!)

Soon my foot was on the floor again, the big beast below me starting to really pick up speed, the police cars ahead of us coming up faster now.

(They're not gonna back off! Oh god dont get yourselves killed!) Amanda cried.

(I think they know what theyre doing) Robert suddenly said, surprising me. But now wasnt the time to focus on him.

Closer...and closer...

(RAM EM!)

"I THINK THATS OBVIOUS!"

(And did I mention... YEEEEEHAAAAAA!)

I laughed then, not knowing why I did, gripping the wheel tighter, my foot pressing down further, trying to get as much push from this baby as I could get, my heart thudding in my ears as I braced for the impact.

Closer...almost...

_SCREEEE!_

One of the police cars swerved! Dammit! And another was swerving-

_CRRRRRRRRAAAAAAASH!_

Metal started flying as I realised the bus had smashed second police cars side, and then I saw a third trying to turn-

_SCREEEE-CRAASSSSSSSSH!!_

Another hit! The third hit the both our buses, crashing into the one I hit and pinning it between us, the whole time my body being tossed around like a rag doll, almost going completely deaf from the noises of metal crunching and screeching.

_SCREEEE!!_

I heard another crash, but I had no idea where it was coming from, my whole body hurt from being thrown around, and I was sure I'd be deaf for the rest of my life.

And just when I thought it couldnt get any worse...

_FWUMP!_

I looked up to see a Hork-Bajir, thrown into the bus by the collision, begin to regain conciousness not far behind me.

(I think its time you booked it outta here) Tobias was suddenly at one of the windows, and I nodded, removing my finger key and forming it back into my hand, then hunkering down and focusing, slowly starting to change.

(Hurry! He's almost awake!)

(It's a he now?) I muttered, now fully transformed, feeling a bit more cramped than before.

Tobias turned to look at me, then sighed.

(Did you _have_ to become that?)

(Hey, it was a precaution) I replied, going out into the isle and testing my legs.

(You could have at least become a bird or something...) I turned to look at him, baring my fangs.

(Tobias, I'd rather be safe than sorry, especially with this thing near me) I darted towards the back, jumping cleanly through the back window, my wolf senses kicking in as I landed, darting off into the woods, following Marcos gorilla scent.

I finally caught up to his lumbering form, him turning to look at me, a familiar gleam in his eye.

(We are so dead when Jake finds us)

(I know)

(But...)

(...as you said...)

We looked at one another again, both of us grinning in our own ways as we yelled as loud as we could.

(YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!)

_-x-x-x--x-xx--x-xx--xx-x-x-x-x-x--xx-x**-**_

**YAAAAAY! After months I've finally...FINALLY been able to complete this long chapter. Im sooo sorry for the dissapearing act guys, and making you wait so long for me to return, but I hope this chapter was as good as I hope it was for you! I dedicate this to everyone who reads this, thankyou so much:)**


	35. THE KILLER GOO!

**Withough further ado....**

**MORE MADNESS!!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Dax**

I groaned, not liking this at all. Why did it have to be me??

I walked down the street, towards Mr-Know-IT-Alls house, not wanting to knock on the door.

Yes, you heard me. Mr KNOW IT ALL.

Or _thinks_ he knows it all.

And since I was the only one out of school, and the only one that wasnt 'busy' with helping with something of Ax's, it was all up to me.

I reached the doorstep....and stared at the doorbell.

I was kind of hoping it would ring itself.

After willing it to ring itself for about thirty seconds, I admitted defeat, lifting my arm and pushing it. The pleasant ding of the doorbell inside greeted me.

But not much else.

I waited...and waited...

"PIL-JASON!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!"

Surprisingly.... still nothing.

I slammed my foot into the door....

CRRRAACK!!

"Oh...damn" I blinked, seeing my foot had gone through the door. What the heck??

I heard a grunt then...

"Whatsamatergoin-WHAT THE HELL!!"

I hurriedly yanked my foot out the door, causing more destruction when I pulled it out, before the rest of the door flew open...

And I saw Pilot looking at me like he wanted to jump me. Now, I was a bigger guy...well in my human form...but..

Well, it honestly looked like he could murder me.

"Um...oops?"

"I'll give you _oops_" He came at me, and I dodged, but fell into the spikey bushes instead.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW!!" I jumped out of them like fire, knocked into Pilot, and we both went tumbling into the doorway.

"What in the world are you two doing? Are you trying to bring down the neighbourhood??"

We both looked up to see Mr King above us, both of us scrambling up and brushing ourselves off.

"Sorry sir, the door was uh... broken when I got here"

"Oh bu-"

"Okay I lied, but your door was weak and my foots big..."

He just stared at me.

"The both of you can deal with this. I have to go to a Sharing meeting" With that he stepped around us and left.

I turned to look at Pilot as he looked at me.

"You're fixing that door"

"With what!"

"Something, thats for sure" He muttered, going into the kitchen and looking through the Cupboards. He sighed, thumping his head on the fridge.

"I cant find anything in this house!!"

"Well... maybe go shopping or clean it up??"

"And why do the Chee pretend to have tea!! Its such a waste!!" He pointed to an old cup of tea sitting on the bench, grabbing it and going over to the sink. I followed him, sitting up on the bench, watching as he tipped the cup...

"What the hell..." We both muttered as the tea dripped, but then started to slide out in a gooey form. It stretched...and stretched...

"GOO!" I giggled, watching as he shook the cup... it was still sliding down...

"LET GO OF MY CUP YOU GOO!!" Pilot suddenly screamed, practically jumping up and down as the goo continuted to hold onto the cup for dear life.

"IT HAS A LIFE OF ITS OOOWN!!" I howled, almost falling off the bench.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!! ITS HOLDING MY CUP FOR RANDSOM!! LET GO YOU GOO!! LET MY CUP GOOO!!" Pilot jumped around the kitchen as the goo stretched out from the sink, following him and his cup, still holding on for dear life.

"You dont want the cup precious goo!! You want Dakota!!"He tried to throw it my way, instead part of the goo stuck to his boxers.

"OOOH YUUUCK!!NOOOOLETGOOO!!"

"GOOD GOO!! KILL THE PILOT!! MUAHAHAHA!!"

I suddenly got a death glare.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!! THIS IS KILLER GOO!!"

"KILLER GOO!!" I was on the floor now, my sides aching as I tried to control myself. Pilot was fighting the goo...

"Oh you think thats funny do you?" An evil smile came over his face...

Before I could regain my composure, I watched as Pilot shoved his hand in the cup, scooped out the goo, and threw it at me.

"AH!" Was all I could get out before it hit me square in the chin, part of it splashing into my mouth as it did.

"OH YUCK KILLER GO!!"

Now it was Pilots turn to laugh.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So...whatcha think? want more?**

**Let me know!! I know this was short, but I hope it was as enteraining for you as it was for me :)**


	36. Boy in a cave!

**Here you go!! Me write!! YAAAY!!**

_**-x-x-x--xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I kicked my legs as hard as I could, feeling myself getting no where. The dead weight on my arm felt like it was pulling me further and further down. I could feel my chest felt like it was about to burst, and it wasnt helping that I was starting to panic from the lack of air.

I kicked again, struggling to fight down the panic as well as propel myself upwards, knowing there was a small sliver of light coming from somewhere, knowing that even if I shifted it would do me no good now. He could wake up any minute...

The weight above me seemed to lift, and my face exploded out of the water. I threw my head back, gasping for air before managing to pull my human cargo up out of the water. Unfortunately unlike me he wasnt breathing. I coughed, spluttered, slowly managing to get a feel for my surroundings. We'd managed to find a small cavern in the madness....

I saw what looked like a beach area, and struggled with what strength I had left to pull myself and this bigger boy over, feeling my limbs shaking. I was exhausted..

Coughing up water, I managed to pull us up onto the shoreline, dragging him up and dumping him when I knew hed be okay, then collapsing beside him.

My whole body was telling me to sleep, and my eyes drooped before I realised I needed to make sure my follower was all right. I struggled up, managing to get one leg on either side of his waist before pushing down on his chest and starting CPR.

It was all meant to be a routine mission. One that went horribly wrong.

We thought the Yeerks were building another underground base, much like the ones they experimented on sharks with. It was all meant to be recon. I was on the beach, Tobias, Ithiell and Jake were the lookouts, while Rachel and Cassie took the dive. The others were scattered among the dunes, all looking like bored kids. Things were going well, until....

Well until the new kid at school found me. He started talking to me... he was looking for me for some reason... I was distracted...

I opened his mouth, breathing what was left of my air into his deprived lungs, then pushing down on his chest again... hoping...hoping...

All at once water exploded from his mouth, and I rolled him on his side, letting the water dribble out. Damn, that was close...

We'd ended up running, me dragging him along to the jagged rocks, where we'd both fallen into the waves and gotten swept under the rockface. Now... we were somewhere underneath it all.

He coughed, once, twice... then gasped for air. I sighed, collapsing beside him once again.

"What... was all that?" Came the croaky voice.

"W-what was what?"

"Those guys...chasing us..."

Uh-oh. I knew this wasnt going to end good.

"I-I-I don't know" I stuttered.

"You're.... lying" came the gasp, and I managed to slow my heartrate down enough to start taking normal breaths. I had no idea how long we were under water for, and I wasnt the best swimmer...

I opened my mouth to try and protest again, instead hacking up another mouthful of water, before sinking back into the sand.

We were both silent for a long time, before finally I saw him sit up, turning to look down at me. In the near darkness I could barely see his face, but I knew...

"Why were they after you?" Came his voice, strong and clear. And demanding.

I sighed, sitting up and looking around our surroundings. From what I could see there were a couple of small-

"Well??"

"Donnie, youre right, they are after me" I managed to get into a squat position, before slowly standing up, my arms above my head. surprisingly I could fully stretch upwards, my fingertips barely grazing the roof.

"_Why _are they after you?" He stood up beside me, and I knew he wasnt going to let this go easily.

"If I told you, you wouldnt believe me" I started to head towards the few openings I'd seen before, hoping they werent dead ends. I felt pressure around my upper arm, and suddenly I was facing him again. And we were...

"Try me"

Laughter burst from me, and I just stared back into those big puppy dog brown eyes, which were narrrowed at me.

"Well, if you really want to know" I began, turning and looking around "Earth is being invaded by aliens, and these aliens, which are called Yeerks-"

"What the-"

"-slither into your ear cannal and control your every movement. You cant even move your eyes, because-"

"Stop it!!"

"-they control your eyes. They control your hands and feet and-"

"NO!"

"-you become a slave in your own body. You cant call or cry out or warn anyone- "

"Stop lying and-"

"-and the worst part is they look into your memories. There is nothing you can hide from them"

By this time I had moved until he was up against one of the cave walls. He had his hands over his ears, and was looking at me in pure disbelief. But somehow...

Somehow he knew, it was true. Somehow-

"But...but..." He pulled his hands away, and I waited patiently.

"How do you get them out?"

"You dont" was my curt response. He just stared.

"So how do you kick their asses?"

I blinked.

Well, certainly hadn't been expecting that. Slowly, a smile spread across my face.

"Well, if we get back, ill-"

A sudden sound stopped me dead in my tracks. It was faint, but...

"What-"

"Shhh!" I placed a hand over his mouth, listening hard. Silence.

He started to pull my hand away, and was about to open his mouth but I gave him a death stare, hoping he would see it and get the hint. Thankfully, he did.

I felt his eyes on me as I slowly headed to where I thought I'd heard the sound, my feet sinking slightly into the soft-

I jumped back, startled by the shadowy figure that had suddenly appeared in front of me. I jumped again when that figure threw something at me. It landed in the sand just inches from my feet.

"Oh-"

"SCREEE!!"

"Donnie, run!"

"Where am I going to run to?!"

Oh. Yeah.

"Anywhere! Through another-ah!" I jumped back again as the Terinan shot forward, and suddenly I was in between him and the new guy.

"What the hell is- KICK ITS ASS!"

If the situation wasnt so tense, I would have laughed at him.

"Not that easy mister"

"KA!" He leapt forward again, making me scoot back and crash into Donnie, sending us both tumbling back into the wall. Before I knew it, there was something flying at us.

"Duck!" I yelled, awkwardly grabbing Donnie and throwing him to the ground. We both hit hard.

Before the Terinan could get a chance to attack again, I grabbed Donnie again, somehow finding the strength in me to drag him up with me and push him towards a cave opening.

"Just GO! Run for you life! I'll be fine"

I knew he wanted to protest, but I felt and heard him take off at full speed as I turned around just in time to avoid another blow from the Terinan. I stepped back....

And found myself back in the water. I smiled.

It came again...

_Splloooosh! _

My face and arms hit the water, and I think the sudden realisation that I was both gone and there was a large body of water in front of it made it scream out. But by then I had already begun my change. I felt it hit the water beside me...

I felt the power in my half formed body, exploding out of the water and watching as the Terinan flailed around in the water, waiting for it to realise-

"AAAAAH WRONG WAY!! WRONG WAY!!" Came the scream from behind me, deafening my newly formed ears. I turned to see Donnie burst back into the cavern, skidding to a stop as he saw me.

"Whoarts rhang?" Came my garbled words, before I realised he had never seen me shift before.

"What...what..." came the words at the same time I was forming my mouth, and switching from normal speak to thought speak.

(Don't panic, I'm the good guy)

"You better be, or I just wet myself for nothing"

(I'll just guess thats your attempt at making a joke) I felt the final change, shaking my wet fur and turning to the Terinan, who was now figuring out that they could get out of the few inches deep water. I sighed...

"Um... there is more"

(Say what?!)

"There is... uh..." He pointed, and I realised hed pressed himself up against a wall, pointing in the direction hed come.

(Ah crap. First this guy now.... how many?)

"I... like I know!!"

If I could, I would have rolled my eyes.

_SCREEE!!_

I turned just in time to knock the first Terinan aside, before I saw the swarm of Terinans coming down the little cave, all of them trying to be the first ones to us.

(Oh boy....) I growled, seeing the Terinans hesitate, and finding something interesting about the caverns.

_FWUMP!_

The other Terinan suddenly dissapeared from my sight, but I barely noticed as I kept my sights on the others. Thats when I felt it coming...

_HHHRRR OOOAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA WWWWWWWWWWWWRR!!! _

It exploded out of my chest, the most powerful roar I could manage, the caverns echoing and intensifying the sound of it. The oncoming Terinans literally stopped in their tracks, seeming to quiver, and I was preparing to let anther loose when I saw them turn and practically run for their lives. Guess they werent prepared to face the creature at the end of the tunnel.

(HAHAHAHAHAHA I WIN! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE AWESOME POWER OF- oh...crap) I spun around, ready to fight the remaining Terinan, but finding it was uh... no longer a threat.

I looked up at Donnie, who had the sword that the Terinan had nearly decapitated me with, still tight in his hand.

"Hey, I might have wet myself, but I don't take crap from anyone, not even ugly aliens"

(Oh, so you really...)

"Uh...yep" He blushed, fiddling awkwardly with the handle of the sword.

After a minute...

"So...aliens, huh?"

(Yeeeeeeee-up)

"We're screwed"

(I tend to agree with that)

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I know this took a while, and I'm sorry guys. But I hope you enjoyed! Let me know!**


End file.
